Inquisição
by isis-chan15
Summary: Eu sabia que não devia, sabia que era errado e extremamente perigoso, mas acima de tudo sabia que não era capaz de deixar de te amar!" Fic yaoi. Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Bem antes de mais nada aviso já que esta é a minha primeira fic por isso... só por favor não me matem se não gostarem.

É yaoi por isso se não gostam para que é que entraram em primeiro lugar, acho que pós isso no summary, ou talvez não... bem de qualquer das formas tao avisados.

Disclaimer: Acho que é mais que obvio que "Naruto" não me pertence...

Ah! Só mais uma coisa! Eu sou uma completa idiota em relação a essas cenas de computadores, informatica e tudo mais por isso se ocorrer algum erro relacionado com isso não liguem por favor eu vou dar o meu melhor para sair tudo direitinho. Boa leitura!

**_Inquisição_**

**Prólogo **

Tentei correr, gritar, implorar por ajuda, mas nada deu resultado. Corri, mas os meus perseguidores apanharam-me. Gritei, mas ninguém quis me ouvir. Implorei, mas ninguém se compadeceu. E agora não tenho mais forças para correr, não tenho mais voz para gritar e sei que nada me serve implorar. Já nem chorar consigo. Já todas as minhas lágrimas secaram e agora o único líquido que banha a minha face e todo meu corpo é o sangue que escorre pelas minhas inúmeras feridas. Mal consigo continuar de pé. Fui torturado. Não me lembro de todas as formas de tortura que utilizaram, não me lembro de quanto tempo durou, apenas me lembro do choro, dos gritos, da dor…mas acima de tudo lembro-me de como os meus torturadores me olhavam, os olhos cheios de ódio, de nojo e lembro-me de os ouvir rir enquanto eu me contorcia de dor. Agora finalmente decidiram acabar com tudo. Decidiram acabar com a minha vida. Não pensem que quero morrer, mas não consigo deixar de me sentir aliviado, pelo menos tudo vai acabar. Acho que apenas não quero continuar a viver desta forma e tenho esperança que se neste mundo apenas conheci o sofrimento, talvez no outro alguém se lembre de mim e me deixe finalmente ser feliz. Ou talvez não. Talvez o que me espera seja arder eternamente no inferno como todos dizem que vai acontecer. Talvez apenas me esteja inutilmente a agarrar a esta última esperança. Eu nunca quis que tivessem pena de mim mas agora desejo que Deus tenha piedade deste seu filho cujo único pecado que cometeu foi ter vindo a este mundo.

Dizem que vou arder nas chamas do inferno para todo o sempre e talvez por isso tenham escolhido me matar desta forma. A morte pela fogueira. É a mais popular entre todas as formas de excussão de bruxas, feiticeiros, vampiros, demónios… É a que atrai mais multidões de fiéis que esperam ansiosamente verem aqueles que foram corrompidos pelo mal serem devolvidos ao inferno a que pertencem. E é por entre esta multidão que caminho agora. As pessoas gritam insultos, atiram-me pedras, algumas batem-me, mas não muitas, a maioria não quer sujar as suas mãos tocando numa criatura tão desprezível como eu. Esse é o trabalho dos carrascos que me torturavam ainda à minutos atrás e que agora caminham a maioria atrás de mim e um, aquele que ira acender a fogueira, à minha frente, puxando-me pela corrente que tenho pressa ao pescoço. Caio. Simplesmente não aguento mais. As minhas pernas já não me obedecem e o meu corpo não para de tremer. Algumas pessoas gritam. Outras aproveitam a oportunidade para me apedrejarem, afinal é mais fácil acertar num alvo quando este esta parado. As minhas forças parecem abandonar o meu corpo num compasso lento e doloroso. Todo começa a andar à roda. Nunca desmaiei antes, mas sinto que é isso que vai acontecer. De repente um dos carrascos que ia atrás de mim levanta-me e força-me a ficar de pé. Mas é claro, que idiotice a minha. Eles não me iriam deixar morrer assim tão facilmente, não depois de tanto trabalho para montar aquele espectáculo. Vejo ódio no olhar de todos os que me rodeiam, sempre o vi. Mas agora esse ódio trás consigo um brilho de felicidade, para eles é menos um monstro neste mundo e isso é motivo para festejar. Não sei onde vou buscar forças mas tento endireitar-me o melhor possível e continuar a caminhar, não vou deixar que me vejam cair desta forma.

Atravesso toda aquela multidão até ao meio da praça onde foi montado um palco com um poste, ao alto, no centro, rodeado por molhos de feno. Quando subo as escadas que ficam ao lado do palco e sou acorrentado aquele poste a multidão grita ainda mais. Mas não sei o que dizem, na verdade, já não os consigo ouvir. Apenas vejo os seus lábios a mexer enquanto agitam os braços sobre a cabeça. De repente param. Um padre sobe ao palco e começa a falar ao público, uma vez dirige-se a mim mas não consigo perceber o que diz. Não sei se esta a rezar pela minha alma ou a condena-la as profundezas do inferno, o mais certo é ser a segunda. A minha visão começa a desfocar mas ainda vejo quando o padre termina o seu discurso e o publico aclama, é eu tinha razão era mesmo a segunda. Todos saem do palco ficando só eu e o carrasco. O fim esta próximo. Quero fugir, gritar, viver mas o meu corpo não se move. Reparo algo húmido a escorrer pelas minhas bochechas e não é sangue. Estou a chorar. Pensava que não conseguia mais chorar mas é a única coisa que posso fazer agora. Vejo o carrasco pegar num tocha em chamas e atear os fardos de feno que me rodeiam. Sinto o calor a aproximar-se, sinto o cheiro de feno queimado, sinto o fogo a queimar-me, sinto cheiro de carne queimada, e sinto dor. Estou a arder. Dor, dor e chamas é tudo o que me rodeia, até que tudo fica escuro. Escuridão. Acabou, finalmente acabou todo o meu sofrimento. Já não sinto mais nada. Já não mais ouço nada. Já não mais vejo nada. Morri, não, talvez nunca sequer tenha realmente vivido.

**Continua...**

Então que tal?! Acho que para primeira fic nem ta tao má quanto isso!

Quero agradecer muito a uma grande amiga minha que me ajudou com as cenas do computador e que me apoiou em tudo mesmo que algumas pessoas me achem completamente doida! Amo-te Nichi!!! E tenho que agradecer tambem à minha gemea (ela não é mesmo minha gemea, mas digamos que certos factos da nossa vida estao cheios de coincidencias) porque foi numa conversa com ela que eu tive a ideia para este prologo e se eu nao lhe agradece-se por isso ela cortava-me a cabeça! E tenho que agradecer a todas as minhas amigas que leram e me apoiaram e corrigiram alguns erros ortograficos apesar de este prologo não ter sido lido pela minha corretora ortografica oficial. Por tanto desculpem se deixei passar algum.

Agora acho que tá tudo!!! Eu tou muito insegura por ser a minha primeira fic por isso por favor deixem reviews! Eu precisso de saber se devo continuar ou se não tenho cheito nenhum e o melhor é parar antes que cometa mais atentados contra a literatura!

Obrigada!

Bjs!!! Da Isis!


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá!!!**

E cá estou eu de volta! Não vou voltar a dizer aquelas cenas de é yaoi por isso se nao gosta nao leia e naruto nao me pertence! Acho que ja toda a gente sabe disso! E pelos vistos sempre voltei a diser!

Bem, eu pesso imensa desculpa se demorei a actualizar. Mas nem sabem a confusao que foi para fazer este capitulo. Antes de eu ter a idei para o prologo eu ja tinha escrito uns três capitulos e quando escrevi o prologo pensei que ia dar para encaixar tudo! Grande erro!!! Pensei que era so fazer algumas modificações mas quando dei por mim ja tinha reescrito o primeiro capitulo umas cinco vezes e nao ficava como eu queria. Por isso decidi esquecer completamente tudo o que tinha feito e recomeçar. Acho que deu resultado. Mas vejam por voces mesmos espero que gostem!

**1º Capitulo**

**Justiça Divina**

Tinha apenas oito anos quando assisti pela primeira vez a uma execução pública. Na verdade eu estava até um pouco excitado. Queria saber que espécie de espectáculo poderia ser tão maravilhoso ao ponto de juntar tanta gente ansiosa por assistir. Ah! Como era ingénuo! Não fazia a mínima ideia do que se iria passar. Mas na minha mente de criança algo que provocasse tanta agitação e entusiasmo nas pessoas não poderia ser algo mau. Não percebia o porquê do meu irmão e da minha mãe não gostarem da ideia de eu ir. No entanto o meu pai havia decidido que tinha chegado a altura de eu presenciar a "justiça de Deus", como ele lhe chamava e como a vontade do meu pai era tida como lei dentro de casa, não havia nada que a minha mãe pudesse fazer ou dizer que o demovesse dessa decisão. Nesse dia cheguei até a ficar feliz por o meu pai ter tanta autoridade e querer passar algum tempo comigo. Eu esforçava-me muito para ser digno de ter o orgulho do meu pai por isso, e como ele parecia estar sempre muito ocupado para me prestar atenção, fiquei feliz quando ele me disse que no dia seguinte me levaria a assistir a uma execução. Devem-se estar a perguntar que espécie de pai leva um filho para ver uma execução quando este tem apenas oito anos. A resposta é simples: Uchiha Fugaku. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que era uma execução a única coisa que eu queria era passar algum tempo com o meu pai e divertir-me. Acho que as únicas preocupações a ocupar a mente de uma criança de oito anos deveriam ser as novas brincadeiras a inventar no dia seguinte e apesar de também me esforçar muito nos meus estudos e em me comportar convenientemente na sociedade, uma vez que a minha família era uma das mais respeitadas da região, na verdade era exactamente isso que eu queria: divertir-me.

Saí de casa naquela manhã com um sorriso no rosto, apesar de ser pequeno porque sempre me ensinaram que devo esconder as minhas emoções para que estas não me atrapalhem em momento algum, não que eu percebesse o porquê disso, limitava-me apenas a obedecer. Mas, naquele dia não conseguia ocultar completamente a minha felicidade. Nem liguei aos olhares preocupados da minha mãe nem a tristeza oculta nos olhos do meu irmão, apenas os deixei para trás e segui com o meu pai lado a lado pela rua, rumo ao centro da praça. Esta não ficava muito longe, por isso fomos a pé. Eu tinha que apressar o passo para acompanhar o meu pai, afinal não seria ele a esperar por mim.

_Sasuke. _disse-me enquanto caminhávamos_ Lembras-te de te termos ensinado que deves respeitar sempre a Deus e fazer o que ele nos manda nos seus mandamentos? _ Apenas assenti positivamente, não estava a ver onde é que ele queria chegar com aquela conversa_ E lembras-te de te ter dito que apesar de Deus se mostrar tão bondoso com os seus filhos existem pessoas que se deixam levar pelo pecado e que passam a adorar o Demónio?

_Hum. Lembro-me até que me disse que existem aqueles que são fracos de espírito e que por isso se deixam possuir por demónios.

_Exacto. Existem aqueles que praticam bruxaria e actos demoníacos que são uma verdadeira afronta a Deus e há ainda verdadeiros demónios entre nós.

_Verdadeiros demónios?

_Sim. Criaturas desprezíveis que escaparam das profundezas do inferno para vir tentar os humanos. Vêm provocar-nos, tentar aliciar-nos com as mais desejáveis tentações para assim conseguirem corromper a nossa alma e fazer-nos cair no pecado.

_Mas porque é que fazem isso? _ O meu pai, por momentos, pareceu chocado com a minha pergunta.

_Ora, porquê!? Porque são demónios! E é isso que eles fazem. Praticam o mal e tentam espalhá-lo para assim conseguirem que mais almas sejam condenadas ao inferno. _deu um longo suspiro e depois continuou_ Lembras-te que te falei que aqueles que se deixam corromper pelo mal merecem ser castigados e que, por isso, Deus os condena a arder nas chamas do inferno para toda a eternidade? _ Voltei a assentir com a cabeça_ Bem, o facto é que cada vez existem mais e mais pecadores, parece até que as portas do inferno se abriram para o nosso mundo, e por isso temos que tentar cortar o mal pela raiz.

_Como assim?

_O Senhor castiga-os mas apenas depois de mortos e por isso, enquanto estão vivos continuam a espalhar o mal. _ Como assim? Não conseguia perceber. Se essas pessoas eram tão más porque é que Deus não as castigava logo? Afinal Ele não podia fazer tudo? _ É por isso que nós, homens, temos o dever de acabar com este mal. Temos de eliminar todos aqueles que se deixam corromper para assim protegermo-nos da sua malícia. Temos de fazer a justiça na terra antes que seja tarde de mais e este mundo esteja condenado. O que tu vais assistir hoje, Sasuke, é a justiça divina.

Não conseguia perceber o que era aquilo, mas por alguma razão já não sentia o entusiasmo que tinha quando sairá de casa ainda há poucos minutos. Toda a alegria que tinha sentido tinha desaparecido de repente e foi substituída por um sentimento de angústia para o qual não encontrava razões. Dei por mim, sem saber ao certo o porquê, a querer voltar para casa, mas nesse preciso momento chegamos à praça e eu sabia que não havia volta atrás. Queria fazer inúmeras perguntas sobre o que se iria passar, mas por alguma razão sentia medo de me pronunciar.

A praça estava cheia. As pessoas amontoavam-se à volta de um palco que tinha sido montado no centro. Mas eu não o conseguia ver através daquele mar de gente. Como o meu pai era alguém importante na cidade tinham-nos reservado um lugar num sítio alto de onde poderíamos ver tudo sem ser incomodados por plebeus. Assim que tomei o meu lugar e olhei para o palco pude ver uma máquina enorme feita de madeira. No entanto, o que me chamou mais a atenção foi uma lâmina que reflectia a luz solar e que pendia no topo desta. Instintivamente olhei para o meu pai com um olhar inquisidor.

_É uma guilhotina. É um instrumento que serve para cumprir a vontade divina.

Uma guilhotina…já tinha ouvido falar mas não pensei que pudesse ser algo tão aterrador. De repente o barulho da multidão tornou-se ainda mais ensurdecedor contudo ainda consegui ouvir o meu pai dizer:

_Vai começar. _Apressei-me e segui a direcção do seu olhar para um dos extremos da praça, mas preferia não o ter feito. Arrastados por carrascos vinham quatro pessoas, um homem, uma mulher e duas crianças. As suas roupas estavam imundas, sujas com terra mas acima de tudo sangue, que brotava das suas feridas. _Uma família de bruxos_ foi isso que o meu pai me disse que eram. Bruxos! Então era por isso que os iam condenar à morte. Mas se eram bruxos porque é que não faziam nada. As pessoas insultavam-nos, atiravam-lhes pedras e eles não faziam nada. Não era suposto terem poderes?! Então porque é que deixavam que lhes fizessem tudo aquilo? Apenas continuavam a caminhar para a morte, enquanto as crianças choravam e os seus pais imploravam por clemência e rezavam ao mesmo Deus em nome do qual estavam a ser condenados. Porquê? Porque é que entregavam a suas almas a Deus? Eles não eram adoradores do Demónio? E porque é que nem um, nem outro os pareciam querer ouvir? Porque é que ninguém via a adoração e temor a Deus daquelas pobres almas? Não viam que alguém assim não poderia ser um bruxo?

De onde estava conseguia ver os seus rostos desesperados e os seus gritos pareciam sobrepor-se a todo o barulho causado pela multidão. Vi-os a subir ao palco. Lá, vi a mãe a abraçar os filhos pedindo-lhes desculpa por entre lágrimas e implorando aos seus executores que os poupassem. Vi o seu marido colocar-lhe a mão sobre o ombro e beijar-lhe calidamente os lábios enquanto lhe sussurrava: "Amo-te". Vi os carrascos arrastarem-no sem o deixando despedir dos seus filhos; vi-os a colocarem-no na guilhotina; vi a lâmina descer enquanto o grito de agonia da mulher pairava no ar; vi o corpo sem cabeça ser arrastado em frente à sua família; e vi o sangue escorrer. Era tanto sangue…Vi quando a vez da mulher chegou e os seus filhos foram arrancados dos seus braços enquanto ela suplicava para que fossem poupados. Mas não foram. E vi outra vez a lâmina descer. Vi-a mais três vezes e por mais três vezes vi corpos despojados de crânio serem arrastados. Vi as cabeças serem mostradas como troféus à multidão. Vi as lágrimas; vi o sangue; vi o sorriso de satisfação do meu pai.

E de repente tudo ficou escuro.

**Continua...**

Então que tal?! Honestamente espero que o meu esforço tenha sido recompensado porque eu ja tava a dar em maluca!!! Desculpem se tiver erros. Ah! e Teixeirinha obrigado por os corrigires (apesar de me teres abandonado não sei quantas vezes)!

Quero agradecer a **Kappuchu09, Misa-Light, Chibi Mari-chan, Kuroyama Izumi **e **-chan **pelas reviews! A serio fiquei mesmo feliz! Andava aos pulinhos pela casa, literalmente! Um dia destes os meus pais decidem definitivamente que eu sou completamente doida e internan-me!

Bem, agora vamos lá ver quem é que será que esta a narrar no prologo...não vou dizer! Hehehehe!!! Sou mesmo má! Não a serio com o dessenrrolar da historia de certeza que vao perceber quem é, ou talvez não!

E -chan não se preocupe que eu não pertendo abandonar a fic, pelo menos não enquanto tiver nem que seja uma pessoa sequer que goste! Por isso deixem reviews, tá? Muitas, muitas reviews!!!

Ah! E ja agora se alem me quiser adicionar no msn ta à vontade! Terei todo o gosto em falar convosco! É isis_chan_

Eu vou tentar postar o mais rapido possivel já que eu agora TOU DE FÉRIAS!!! Mas se calhar não vai dar para o fazer é antes do Natal esta epoca do ano é uma grande confusão! Por isso se não o fizer Feliz Natal!!!

Bjs Isis!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá!!!**

Então que tal foi o Natal? Espero que bom.

Antes de mais nada pesso desde já desculpa pelo atraso. Já tava para atualizar este capitulo desde sexta mas tenho andado um boacado constipada entao não conseguia ficar 2 minutos em frante ao computador sem começar a lacrimejar. Entao tive que escrever este capitulo ás prestações, só espero que não tenha dado mau resutado. Ah! Desta vez não tive mesmo ninguem para me corrigir os erros entao por favor não me matem se tiver assim algum muito estupido o que é o mais provavel. Mas acho que da para perceber e é isso que interessa. Boa leitura.

Yaoi se nao gosta não leia e "Naruto" não me pertence.

**2ª Capitulo**

**A história do demónio**

Abri os olhos lentamente devido ao incómodo causado pelos raios de sol que insistiam determinantemente em acordar-me. Estava deitado na minha cama e o quarto estava escuro excepto por aqueles raios que se esgueiravam por uma pequena frincha entre as cortinas da janela. Estranho… se o sol batia directamente naquela zona da casa já deveria de ser fim de tarde e naquela manhã era suposto eu ter ido sair com o meu pai…Foi então que me lembrei. As imagens daquele pesadelo atingiram-me tão repentinamente que fiquei completamente paralisado, mais uma vez, tal como tinha acontecido quando o presenciei. Ouvi novamente os gritos e senti vontade de correr o mais rápido possível e esconder-me em algum lugar onde não pudesse os ouvir, mas desta vez os gritos estavam na minha cabeça e eu sabia que não havia nenhum lugar onde não os ouvisse. Não podia fugir e queria gritar mas não conseguia, era como se tivesse algo a sufocar-me e mais uma vez eu não podia fazer nada. Foi como se visse tudo outra vez e pode até sentir o cheiro a sangue. Aquele cheiro…senti-me como se estivessem a pontapear o meu estômago e acabei por vomitar ao meu lado nos lençóis da cama. Noutro momento aquilo ter-me-ia incomodado, mas eu não tinha forças nem sequer para me levantar. Sentia o meu corpo a tremer descontroladamente e por mais que tentasse parecia que não conseguia fazer com que o ar chegasse aos meus pulmões. Aquelas imagens…um pesadelo. Só podia ser um pesadelo. Sim nada daquilo tinha acontecido. Em breve a minha mãe iria entrar no meu quarto alertada pelos barulhos causados por aquela agitação, e ir-me-ia abraçar e dizer que tudo não tinha passado de um pesadelo e então eu e o meu pai iríamos sair para o nosso verdadeiro passeio.

_Sasuke!!!_ A minha mãe entrou no quarto e rapidamente se sentou ao meu lado me trazendo para um abraço apertado. _Está tudo bem, já passou! _Sim, tinha sido um pesadelo ela sempre me dizia isso para me consular depois de eu acordar sobressaltado a meio da noite. Agora só faltava dizer exactamente isso que tudo não tinha passado de um sonho mau que nada daquilo era real. Vá lá, diz! Diz que foi um pesadelo! Diz! Diz! Diz! _ Desculpa Sasuke! Eu não queria que tivesses que ver tudo aquilo.

_Não foi um pesadelo…_ era tudo verdade, a minha última e patética esperança de que tudo não passasse da minha imaginação tinha sido completamente deitada por terra. Apesar de ter sido apenas um fio de voz a minha mãe ouviu o meu lamento e segurou-me ainda com mais força nos seus braços. Eu continuava a tremer, e sem conseguir respirar. Senti algo húmido de encontro a minha bochecha. Era uma lágrima. Mas não era minha. A minha mãe estava a chorar, tentando esconder os seus soluços de mim. Agarrei-me a ela o mais que consegui e acabei por soltar todo o desespero que estava preso dentro de mim quando chorei verdadeiramente pela primeira vez na minha vida.

Não sei por quanto tempo estive a chorar. Mas era reconfortante. Aos poucos fui-me acalmando. Era como se todos os sentimentos que me estavam a sufocar fossem dissolvidos naquelas lágrimas abandonando assim o meu corpo. A minha mãe não me largou um segundo sequer e eu sentia-me seguro nos seus braços. Não estava feliz apenas calmo, aliviado como se me tivessem tirado um enorme peso de cima. Os soluços cessaram mas mesmo assim mantive-me ali encolhido naquele abraço tão acolhedor com um pequeno sorriso de serenidade nos lábios.

_Bem…acho que deves estar com fome. Afinal não comes-te nada todo o dia. Vou levar estes lençóis para serem lavados e preparar alguma coisa para comeres.

Foi com alguma relutância que me afastei, mas ela tinha razão. Não poderia ficar ali para sempre. Dei-lhe um último abraço mais apertado e levantei-me.

_Vou à casa de banho._ tinha que tirar aquele gosto e vómito da boca. Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, recolheu os lençóis sujos e antes de se retirar deu-me um beijo na testa.

Fiquei sozinho novamente, por momentos tive medo de voltar a pensar em tudo aquilo outra vez. Mas não podia fraquejar. Agora estava mais calmo e forcei-me em me concentrar em tomar um aspecto mais saudável. Lavei o rosto e os dentes e tentei por alguma ordem nos meus fios de cabelos desordenados. Tentei focar-me na elaboração dessas tarefas para afastar a minha mente de qualquer linha de pensamentos que tivesse a ver com o porquê de eu parecer estar definhar.

Assim que terminei dirigi-me a cozinha. Queria manter a minha cabeça ocupada e ficar sozinho no quarto sem nada para fazer não era uma boa opção. Ao chegar perto da porta detive-me. O meu pai estava lá e parecia discutir com a minha mãe. Ao principio não conseguia perceber o que diziam mas depois a voz do meu pai alterou-se mostrando-se impossível não ouvir.

_Uma vergonha, uma verdadeira vergonha! É um fraco!!! Foi desmaiar em frente de toda a cidade! Como se já não bastasse os problemas que tenho tido por causa daquele demónio ainda vou ter que ouvir o falatório por ter um filho que não aguenta ver um pouco de sangue! Mas a culpa é tua! Sempre a mima-lo, sempre com falinhas mansas, depois é nisto que dá o **teu** filho é um fraco!

Ao dizer isto abriu a porta da cozinha e viu-me ali especado em frente a ela. Não tive coragem de olhar para ele. Não queria ver o seu olhar de desilusão. Por isso continuei ali quieto de olhos baixos enquanto o ouvia afastar-se sem me dirigir uma palavra.

_Sasuke, o teu pai…

_Deixa mãe. _O meu irmão apareceu e interrompeu-a. _Sasuke vai trocar de roupa, nós vamos sair.

_Sair?! _Dá última vez que me tinham dito isso não tinha dado lá muito bom resultado.

_Sim. Não faça perguntas. Apenas despacha-te a trocar de roupa.

_Hn.

Foi o que eu fiz. Confiava no meu irmão. Admirava-o. E devo confessar que tinha uma certa inveja por ele ser o preferido do meu pai. Mas acima de tudo eu queria ser como ele. Por isso confiei nele e fiz o que me disse. Troquei de roupa e saí ao seu lado sem fazer perguntas. Fomos andando pela ruas até que…

_O cemitério?

_Já vais perceber.

Entramos no cemitério e eu segui-o por entre os diversos túmulos que se acumulavam dispersos em fileiras.

_Chegamos._ À minha frente estavam dois túmulos muito bem ornamentados e repletos de flores. Itachi fitava o horizonte quando me explicou. _Estes são os túmulos de Namizake Minato e sua mulher Kushina. Eles eram grandes amigos dos nossos pais. O pai considerava Minato como se ele fosse seu irmão. E eles foram mortos por um demónio. _Fiquei perplexo. Nunca imaginei que algo assim pudesse ter-se passado com os meus pais. Ao ver a minha cara surpreendida o meu irmão suspirou. _Tu realmente não te lembras de nada!_ Lembrar-me do quê?! de que é que ele estava a falar?!_ Também é normal afinal tinhas apenas quatro anos quando eles morreram. Minato e Kushina amavam-se muito e sempre desejaram poder ter um filho, mas infelizmente após vários abortos e alguns nados mortos entraram em desespero. Não sabiam o que mais poderiam fazer. Rezaram, cumpriram penitência mas Deus parecia não lhes querer dar um filho. Até que um dia finalmente conseguiram. Eles ficaram extremamente felizes. E o nosso pai chegou até a dizer que era uma dádiva de Deus pelos seus esforços._ Neste momento o meu irmão sorriu de um forma amarga_ De facto a criança era adorável. Um lindo bebé que nasceu pouco tempo depois de ti e, como tal, vocês os dois e por vezes eu inclusive brincávamos juntos. Estava tudo bem até que uma noite os Namizake apareceram à nossa porta pedindo por abrigo. Explicaram que tinham recorrido a um ritual digamos que… pouco cristão para que pudessem ter o seu filho e agora a inquisição havia os descoberto e estava a persegui-los. Eles estavam desesperados e disseram que apenas precisavam de um sítio para passar a noite e que na manha seguinte bem cedo fugiriam. O nosso pai disse-lhes que poderiam ficar lá em casa mas eles disseram que não queriam arranjar-lhe problemas e que se ele os deixasse ficar numa casa nos arredores da cidade que o nossa família possuía já era de grande ajuda e que se fossem encontrados sempre poderiam dizer que a invadiram sem pedir consentimento. O pai não queria deixá-los ficar sozinhos mas quando Minato lhe disse que ele também deveria pensar na sua família ele acabou por concordar. O nosso pai queria ajuda-los, protege-los mas não nos queria por a nós e à mãe em risco. _Neste momento Itachi faz uma pausa na sua narração e olhou para mim com um sorriso triste.

_O pai ajudou pessoas que estavam a fugir da inquisição?! Mas ele agora persegue-os! Porquê o que é que se passou?!_ Mais uma vez Itachi suspirou e voltou a fitar o horizonte.

_Na madrugada do dia seguinte o pai e eu, apesar de a principio o pai não querer que eu fosse, fomos até à casa onde os tínhamos deixado para lhes levar alguns mantimentos para a viagem. Mas quando chegamos lá já era tarde de mais. Eles já tinham sido mortos. Estavam caídos no chão de sala e sangue escorria dos seus peitos. Mas apesar do que devem ter passado permaneciam os dois de mãos dadas.

_E a criança, o que aconteceu com o filho deles?

_Ai é que está. Foi ele que os matou._ O quê?! Não podia ser como é que uma criança de quatro anos poderia conseguir matar os seus próprios pais?! E Itachi não havia dito que eles tinham sido mortos por um demónio?!_ Quando chegamos lá ele estava aninhado no meio deles coberto pelo seu sangue. Os seus olhos estavam encobertos pela franja mas conseguimos perceber que estava a chorar. Quando o pai ia se aproximar para ver como é que ele estava ele levantou o rosto e foi ai que vimos os seus olhos. Estavam completamente vermelhos com a pupila em forma de fenda como as de um animal. Os caninos estavam maiores e pareciam que iam sair da boca da qual escorria um filete de sangue. Tinha feridas no rosto das quais também escorria muito sangue e reparei que as suas unhas estavam mais afiadas como se fossem garras.

_Um demónio…

_Sim. O filho que eles tanto desejaram era um demónio. Um demónio que os acabou por matar. Se eu não tivesse visto não acreditaria que aquela criança sempre tão alegre que parecia iluminar tudo com a sua presença pudesse ser um demónio. O pai diz que muito provavelmente a sua beleza e aparente ingenuidade não passassem de artimanhas para assim conseguir mais facilmente atrair as suas presas. Eu não sei… mas não me consigo esquecer daqueles olhos vermelhos cheios de tristeza, um sofrimento inigualável, era como se não quisesse que aquilo tivesse acontecido…_Neste ponto o meu irmão parecia estar mais a falar para si mesmo até que se calou e ficou absorto nos seus pensamentos.

_O que é que aconteceu a seguir?

_Por alguma razão ao ver-nos ali ele pareceu se assustar e acabou por fugir pela porta dos fundos. Desde esse dia nunca mais o vimos. O pai tem usado da sua forte influência perante o tribunal eclesiástico para o encontrar mas até hoje não teve sucesso.

_O pai quer entrega-lo à inquisição para se vingar.

_Sasuke…quando o pai viu tudo aquilo ficou em choque. Eu não saberia descrever a sua reacção mas garanto-te que nunca o tinha visto daquela forma. Mas sabes qual foi a primeira coisa que ele me disse quando ficamos sozinhos naquela casa? _"Ele esteve em minha casa, com a minha família, aquele monstro brincou ao lado dos meus filhos. Se ele foi capaz de matar os próprios pais eu não quero pensar no que ele poderia ter feito convosco…" _Foi a partir desse dia que o pai se tornou tão obsessivo pela religião, que decidiu perseguir os demónios. Naquele dia um demónio que ele tinha abrigado dentro da própria casa matou duas pessoas que eram importantes para ele. Eu acho que ele só não quer perder mais ninguém. Eu não concordo com o facto de ele te ter levado a ver um excussão e não concordo com muitas das coisas que a inquisição faz e ele apoia mas ele só nos quer proteger a nós e à mãe e acha que a melhor maneira de o fazer é tornando-nos fortes. Capazes de enfrentar o mal. Mesmo não sabendo ao certo o que isso significa. _ Itachi voltou-se e começou a caminhar para casa. _ Apenas achei que deverias saber disso.

Continuei ali mais um pouco a observar aqueles túmulos e a pensar em tudo o que o meu irmão me tinha dito. Nunca teria imaginado que algo assim pudesse ter realmente acontecido ainda mais no seio da minha família. Nem há um dia a trás achava que as histórias sobre demónios, bruxas e monstros não passavam de contos para assustar as crianças. Mas agora via que tudo aquilo era bem real. Nesse dia vivi enumeras emoções amor, ódio, raiva, medo, alegria, tristeza… presenciei factos que nunca me deixaram de assombrar, perdi a minha inocência de criança e vi que o mundo não era um lugar bonito, muito pelo contrário e tomei uma decisão que iria mudar a minha vida para sempre.

Nesse dia cheguei quando cheguei a casa depois do passeio com o meu irmão dirigi-me ao escritório do meu pai onde sabia que ele estaria a trabalhar. Bati à porta e assim que o ouvi dar-me permissão entrei. Desta vez não olhei para o chão não tive medo de o encarar nos olhos.

_Pai desculpa o que se passou hoje de manhã. Não voltará a acontecer. Eu vou-me tornar forte para me proteger a mim e aqueles que amo. Para poder estar ao teu lado e livrar este mundo de todos os demónios. Prometo.

E foi assim que eu ouvi as palavras que durante muito tempo desejei ouvir mas que nunca eram voltadas para mim, mas por alguma razão não me trouxeram a felicidade que eu pensei que trariam. _"Este é o meu filho."_

**Continua...**

Entao? Gostatão?

Porra!!! A serio até eu tou a ficar irritada com a minha propria fic. Quero ver ROMANCE!!! Eles ainda nem se encontraram porra! Se tudo correr como planeado o mais provavel é as coisas começarem a acontecer no proximo capitulo FINALMENTE! E sim em resposta a muitos pedidos é sasunaru. Já era para ser mas era para ter outros casais mas como tive que reformular tudo por conta do prologo agora a história vai se centrar mesmo nestes dois. Depois se me der na cabeça, quem sabe não possa por mais alguem.

Por falar em prologo eu tou achar mesmo muito piada a isto. Que tal fazermos apostas Naruto vs Sasuke quem está a narar o prologo? Neste momento Sasuke vai à frente, não que seja muito bom ir à frente numa corrida para a fogueira.

Ah! Mary-neechan obrigado pela dica. Tou com perguisa de ir mudar no outro capitulo e o meu pai ja me ta a chatear para eu sair da frente do computador entao eu ponho aqui outra vez: isis(underline)chan(underline)15(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com Para se alguem me quiser adicionar.

Quero agradecer tambem a **Chibi Mari-chan, ** **Uchiha JL, Hyuuga-kun, Mary-neechan, Kappuchu09, ** **Schetine's-Lyra,** **Kuroyama Izumi **pelos reviews.

Eu até tinha mais umas coisas a diser mas acho que se demorar muito mais o meu pai vai me matar! Por isso só mais uma coisa! Deixem reviews por favor, por favor, por favor!!!

Bjs Isis!


	4. Chapter 4

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Peço imensa desculpa pelo atraso mas parecia que este capitulo nao queria sair de maneira alguma. Primeiro e como o que é bom acaba depresa as ferias acabaram e por isso tive de voltar à escolinha o que me ocupa muito tempo (tenho de me esforçar se quero entrar em medicina) depois quando finalmente arranjei tempo para escrever o meu computador empancou não sei quantas vezes e a luz foi a baixo duas vezes o que fez com que eu perdesse grande parte do que tinha escrito porque nao tinha guardado e por isso tive que reescrever tudo outra vez... Mas enfim apesar disso gostei muito de escrever este capitulo por isso espero que tambem gostem de o ler.

**3º Capítulo **

**Um anjo entre os demónios**

Passaram-se oito anos desde o dia em que tomei a decisão de ajudar o meu pai na sua luta contra os demónios e durante todo esse tempo pode-me aperceber que este mundo estava repleto de maldade mas que nem sempre eram os culpados a serem condenados, muito pelo contrário. Depois daquele dia assisti por diversas vezes a outras excussões e descobri que a guilhotina que me tinha assustado tanto quando era criança poderia até ser considerada um a forma misericordiosa de morrer quando comparada a outras. Fogueira, garrote, emparedamento, empalamento, cremação, serra…para não falar de muitos outros métodos de tortura e interrogatório. É impressionante como a imaginação humana não tem limites quando toca a torturar e matar aqueles que considera serem um perigo seja para a Igreja ou para a vida social, económica... Por muito que a Igreja os condenasse a meu ver muitas das pessoas que eram julgadas nunca tinham feito nada que justifica-se tamanho sofrimento. Muitas vezes só após varias horas de interrogatório é que elas confessavam a prática de determinado crime, mas depois de serem torturados por tanto tempo qualquer inocente confessaria ser culpado só para poder acabar com todo aquela dor o mais rápido possível. Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa por essas pessoas. Tentar evitar que fossem condenadas por crimes que não cometeram. Mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Quem levantava a voz para contestar o que quer que fosse dito pela Igreja era morto sem qualquer piedade.

Mas apesar de não concordar com todo aquele fanatismo religioso a Igreja tinha razão numa coisa… havia realmente verdadeiros demónios entre nós. Durante este tempo pode ver alguns e sentir um pouco do terror que o meu irmão e o meu pai haviam sentido à uns anos atrás. Eram monstruosos. Apesar de poderem se parecer muito com humanos normais podiam adquirir formas grotescas e selvagens ganhando força, rapidez e poderes sobre-humanos. Mas o que fazia deles os monstros que eram era a sua sede por sangue, a sua vontade de destruição e morte que não poupava nada nem ninguém que se atravessasse no seu caminho tornando-se muito difícil apanha-los, sendo necessários vários homens devidamente treinados para o conseguir. É por causa da existência destes demónios que continuei a assistir as execuções ao lado do meu pai. É por causa deles que o mundo vive em pânico constante acabando por derramar sangue inocente. Se eles não existissem então a inquisição também não teria de existir. O meu pai nunca teria perdido os seus amigos e eu nunca teria que ter presenciado tantas mortes. Odeio-os! Deveriam arder todos no inferno. E principalmente aquele que fez com que o meu coração se enche-se de ódio. Aquele que destruiu a alegria da minha família e que fez com que durante todo este tempo o meu pai nunca tivesse deixado de o procurar. Só desejo um dia poder matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos e assim poder vingar todos aqueles que sofreram por sua causa. Ou pelo menos era isso que eu pensava…

**…**

Já era muito tarde e eu não deveria ter me ausentado por tanto tempo. Era normal eu dar estes passeios nocturnos. Engraçado... lembro-me que a princípio tinha medo da noite. A noite é escura, silenciosa e fria. E à noite todos se recolhem para descansar depois de mais um dia de trabalho e por isso impera a solidão. Acho que era essa solidão o que eu mais temia. Quando estava sozinho os meus pensamentos sempre se direccionavam para aquele dia à oito anos atrás em que o meu pai me mostrou um pouco do inferno e por isso não queria que a noite chegasse de maneira nenhuma. Mas aos poucos foi como se a escuridão da noite entrasse dentro de mim tornando-me como ela frio e silencioso. Eram poucas as pessoas com quem eu me relacionava e mesmo com elas não me conseguia abrir e mostrar o que sentia trocando apenas algumas palavras. Agora a noite era a minha única amiga e confidente. A única a quem eu podia revelar os meus medos e ambições sem receio algum. A noite compreendia-me e agraciava-me como se fosse seu filho pois apesar da sua imensa beleza ela não deixava de ser triste e de se sentir sozinha tal como eu.

Por isso é que costumava passear pelas ruas da cidade tendo apenas a lua e as estrelas como companhia, mas naquela noite acabei por me distrair com os meus pensamentos e os meus pés acabaram por me guiar para demasiado longe. Agora tinha que me apresar a chegar a casa se não queria preocupar a minha mãe e para tentar evitar uma repreensão do meu pai, se bem que isso era praticamente impossível.

O caminho mais rápido para chegar a casa implicava atravessar a praça principal e eu realmente não queria fazer isso. Naquela manhã tinha ocorrido a execução de vários hereges e tal como era costume para dar o exemplo os seus corpos continuavam amontoados no palco para que todos os pudessem ver. Mas não era isso que me incomodava. Já estava habituado a ver os corpos aglomerados pela cidade. O que me incomodava era que entre esses hereges estava um casal constituído por dois homens. A Igreja condena determinantemente a homossexualidade e esse é sem duvida um dos aspectos com que eu não concordo. Não vejo como é que o amor entre duas pessoas pode ser condenável. As únicas verdadeiras relações que tinha estabelecido em toda a minha vida eram com a minha família e como tal até podia não compreender como era amar alguém dessa forma, mas não conseguia perceber como é que poderiam pensar que o amor era um pecado fosse ele qual fosse, afinal ninguém escolhe quem deve amar. E agora eu sei disso muito bem… Mas a Igreja não compartilha a minha opinião e como tal a inquisição não foi nada condescendente com aqueles dois condenando-os ao empalamento*. Era provável que ainda estivessem vivos a agonizar até que Deus se lembrasse deles e decidisse que era hora de os levar para junto Dele. E era por isso que eu não queria passar pela praça. Não queria mais uma vez ter que presenciar o seu sofrimento como tive que fazer naquela manhã.

Mas não tinha escolha. Tinha que chegar a casa o quanto antes por isso enchi-me de coragem e preparei-me para atravessar a praça o mais rápido possível e tentar não olhar para eles. Foi nesse momento quando cruzei a última esquina que dava para a praça que o vi, iluminado pela luz da lua de uma forma que fazia com que parecesse que ele próprio brilhava suavemente. Do lugar onde estava tinha uma vista privilegiada sobre ele e as suas acções. Estava parado em frente ao palco e os seus cabelos loiros esvoaçavam ao vento como a sua capa negra que deveria ocultar-lho todo o corpo mas que agora devido a vento revelava as vestes brancas que trajava por baixo. Tinha um ar determinado mas que ao mesmo tempo deixava transparecer uma enorme mágoa. Ao vê-lo esqueci-me completamente de que estava com pressa só queria poder continuar a contempla-lo. Queria saber quem era e o que estava ali a fazer aquelas horas da noite. De repente ele começou a avançar para o palco onde eram realizadas as execuções. Não percebia o que é que ele poderia estar a fazer e fiquei ainda mais confuso quando o vi a caminhar por entre os corpos e a dirigir-se para onde estavam os homens que haviam sido empalados. Era como ver um anjo a caminhar por entre os demónios. Ele parou em frente a um dos homens e este a muito custo tentou olha-lo e apesar de toda a dor ao vê-lo sorriu.

_Então, tu és o anjo que me veio guiar até Deus. Que me veio levar par junto dele._ disse olhando para o companheiro que já jazia morto na estaca ao seu lado._ Estou tão feliz. Finalmente isto vai acabar e vamos poder estar juntos.

Nesse momento pude ver o "anjo" deixar uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

_Sim, vocês vão poder ficar juntos, para sempre. Prometo._ Ele disse-lhe. Tinha uma voz um pouco rouca mas que não deixava de ser melodiosa apesar de qualquer um poder ver que estava carregada de tristeza. _Descansa em paz. _ E dito isto colocou a mão no seu maxilar do outro e com um movimento rápido partiu-lhe o pescoço.

Muitos teriam achado aquele gesto cruel mas só alguém que nunca tinha assistido ao sofrimento humano é que poderia pensar assim. Aquele foi o gesto mais bondoso que alguém poderia ter feito por aquele homem naquele momento. Deixa-lo ir ter com a pessoa que amava de uma forma rápida sem ter que estar ali mais sabe Deus quantas horas à espera da morte. Mas mesmo assim não pude deixar de me assustar com a facilidade com que ele pôs fim aquela vida. Seria mesmo ele um anjo que vinha ceifar as almas e salva-las do sofrimento da vida?!

Ele continuava parado em frente aquele que tinha acabado de matar e tinha fechado os olhos parecendo agora rezar por aquela alma. Eu estava tão fascinado que nem percebi quando aos poucos me fui aproximando dele. Parecia que o meu corpo tinha tomado controlo sobre a minha mente e que me guiava para perto dele. Mas ele percebeu que eu estava ali e quando me viu tentou fugir. Desceu do palco rapidamente e já se ia preparar para correr quando…

_Espera!!!_ quase gritei o que não era nada meu costume, mas não queria mesmo que ele fosse embora. Ao ver que ele parou e que olhava para mim um pouco receoso moderei a minha voz e continuei._ Não te preocupes eu não te vou denunciar.

_Denunciar?!_ Ele parecia confuso.

_Sim. O que acabaste de fazer agora é crime. Não podemos ser matar aqueles que foram condenados a sofrer._ Ele pareceu revoltar-se com o que eu disse e eu via que ele preparava-se para revidar por isso resolvi esclarecer._ Mas eu admiro o que fizeste._ Agora sim ele pareceu surpreendido.

_Então não vais contar nada a ninguém?!

_Não.

_E o que é que queres em troca do teu silencio?

O quê? Como assim? Quem é que ele pensava que eu era? Era obvio que eu não queria nada em troca… ou talvez…

_Quero apenas saber quem tu és e porque é que fizeste aquilo. _Mais uma vez ele mostrou-se surpreso mas então olhou para o palco e respondeu.

_Aquelas pessoas… Nenhuma delas merecia isto. Elas nunca fizeram nada de errado ou se fizeram não foi nada que justifica-se…eu só queria poder acabar com o seu sofrimento. Queria poder acabar com a inquisição._ Neste momento já estávamos a apenas um passo um do outro e quando ele me encarou directamente eu pode-me perder pela primeira vez na imensidão azul que era o seu olhar.

_Mas existem algumas pessoas que realmente merecem ser punidas._ Arrependi-me de ter dito isto pois logo de seguida uma imensa tristeza invadiu o seu olhar e ele direccionou-o para o chão fazendo com que a sua franja cobrisse os seus bonitos olhos.

_É talvez algumas realmente mereçam.

Queria voltar a poder olhar nos seus olhos, por isso, coloquei uma mão no seu queixo e levantei o seu rosto delicadamente. Tinha uma pele tão suave. A seda seria como arame farpado perto da suavidade da sua pele.

_Ainda não me dizes-te o teu nome.

_Não é educado perguntar o nome das outras pessoas sem nos apresentar-mos primeiro. _disse-me com um ar brincalhão.

_Uchiha Sasuke, muito prazer. _ Não sabia porquê mas ele pareceu assustar-se e mais uma vez os seus olhos foram inundados de tristeza.

_Uchiha?!_ ele disse mais para si do que propriamente em jeito de pergunta.

_Sim. Conheces a minha família?

_É acho que já ouvi falar._ Ele tinha voltado a fitar o chão de modo pensativo e mais uma vez eu levantei o seu rosto desta vez com ambas as mãos, uma em cada face que eu podia ver agora que tinham leves cicatrizes que pareciam bigodes, mais tarde tinha que lhe perguntar sobre aquilo mas agora…

Não consegui resistir aos poucos fui aproximando os nossos rostos até que os nossos lábios se tocaram de uma maneira terna. Senti que ele ficou tenso mas continuei a beija-lo de modo lento e sua suave apenas aproveitando aquele doce contacto. Aos poucos ele foi relaxando e separou ligeiramente os lábios num delicioso convite que não pude recusar. As minhas mãos foram deslizando até à sua cintura trazendo-o para mais perto e ele colocou as suas á volta do meu pescoço começando a acariciar a minha nuca e embrenhando os seus dedos no meu cabelo. As nossas línguas moviam-se de forma lenta conhecendo e dando a conhecer cada pedaço das nossas bocas. Quando nos separamos ele estava ofegante e visivelmente corado. Deu-me o sorriso mais bonito que eu alguma vez tinha visto e com suaves movimentos deu a volta em torno de mim e abraço-me por trás sussurrando ao meu ouvido.

_Uzumaki Naruto.

Ele afastou-se e assim que me voltei para o procurar ele já tinha desaparecido.

**Continua...**

Então? Entao?

Espero que tenham gostado!!! E não liguem aos erros é que eu sou um bocado dislexica e mais uma vez ninguem me corrigiu os erros por isso devem ser muitos!!!

Ah para quem não sabe o empalamento era uma forma de exucução muito cruel que consistia em deitar a vitima de bruços e enfiar-lhe no ânus, no umbigo ou no caso das mulheres na vagina uma estaca suficientemente longa para a trespaçar longitudionalmente. Para que a estaca ficasse firme, era introduzida no corpo do condenado a golpes de marreta. Em seguida, simplesmente plantava-se a estaca no chão; a força da gravidade fazia o resto. O corpo simplesmente era puxado em direção ao solo, enquanto a estaca rasgava lentamente as entranhas, num processo que podia durar - dependendo da espessura da estaca e da capacidade de resistência da vítima - várias horas ou até dias. Este metodo era muito utilizado pelo conde Vlad Tepes IV da Transilvânia tendo dado origem ao mito de Dracula pelos seus actos sanguinarios. Dizem que este conde se sentava a jantar numa mesa colucada em frente aos empalados para os assistir a morrer. É o que faz não ter televisão. O facto é que apesar de tudo ele nao deixa a meu ver de ser um grande estratega militar.

Queria agradecer mmmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttttooooooooooooo a kappuchu09; Chibi Mari-chan; -chan e danyele49 pelos reviwes ao capitulo anterior mas confesso que fiquei um bocadinho triste por so ter quatro. Eu quero mais. Vou fazer birra!!!

Pelos vistos agora quem vai a frente na corrida para a fogueira é o naruto, coitado do naru-chan parece que agora há muita gente que o quer ver queimado!

Eu queria perguntar tambem se querem que eu faça um lemon. Eu não prometo nada até porque eu não sei se tenho jeito para escrever essas coisas mas se quiserem posso tentar.

Acho que é tudo.

Muitos Bjs, Isis!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Olá!

Não como podem ver eu não morri. Mas olhem que foi por pouco mesmo muito pouco. Se eu tivesse que estudar para mais um teste que fosse a minha cabeça teria explodido!!! Mas agora que chegaram as minhas merecidas férias resolvi trazer o novo capitulo também. São só três dias de férias de carnaval então não é muito tempo por isso vou tentar publicar o próximo capitulo ainda durante as ferias antes de voltar a estar atulhada de testes. Bem sem mais delongas a não ser que é yaoi por isso se não gosta adeus e seja muito feliz e que como é óbvio os personagens de "Naruto" não me pertencem mas quando me sair o euromilhoes isso vai mudar, aqui está o capitulo.

**4º Capitulo**

**Os olhos de um demónio**

"Uzumaki Naruto" era este o seu nome, o nome do anjo que eu tinha visto. Porque só um anjo poderia ser tão belo e ao mesmo tempo demonstrar a pureza, ingenuidade e bondade que inundavam os seus olhos. Mas não era apenas isso que o seu olhar carregava. Era assustador ver a imensa tristeza que podia nebular aquele bonito azul. Talvez ele fosse realmente um anjo da morte e talvez todas as almas que ele tinha que levar fossem um peso muito grande.

Eu nunca tinha acreditado muito em anjos, acreditava em Deus mas nunca me tinha perguntado realmente sobre a existência que qualquer outro ser sobrenatural a não ser os demónios (talvez devido ao facto de só ter ouvido falar sobre estes durante oito anos), mas se estes existiam porque é que os anjos não poderiam também existir?! No entanto decidi não contar a ninguém nada do que tinha acontecido. Primeiro porque não tinha ninguém a quem poderia realmente chamar amigo e também porque nunca ninguém acreditaria. Daquilo que sabia sobre eles só santos e pessoas dignas de ser escolhidas por Deus para alguma missão deveriam poder ver anjos, ora eu definitivamente não era um santo e ele também não me tinha designado nenhuma missão, então eu não poderia ter visto um anjo (e muito menos beijado um). Mas isso não me importava. Não me importava o que os outros poderiam pensar então também não tinha nada que compartilhar os meus pensamentos com eles. E também não me importava que a minha teoria estivesse errada e ele não fosse realmente um ser divino. Para mim ele era o **meu **anjo e isso era tudo o que me importava.

…

Naquele dia, quando finalmente cheguei a casa tal como era de esperar encontrei uma mãe extremamente preocupada, um irmão, que eu gostava de pensar que fazia um esforço enorme para se mostrar indiferente, já que ele o conseguia na perfeição (a não ser pelo facto de que se não estivesse preocupado não estaria acordado à minha espera) e impressionantemente (ou talvez nem tanto) um pai que parecia nem sequer ter dado pela minha falta já que nem se quer se deu ao trabalho de estar presente para me repreender. Após meia hora a tentar explicar à minha mãe que não tinha se passado nada de mal e que eu apenas me tinha distraído com o tempo, e de um exame minucioso feito por ela para ver se encontrava um único arranhão, pode-me finalmente retirar para o meu quarto quando esta pareceu ficar satisfeita ao ver que eu me encontrava plenamente bem de saúde.

Quando ia para lá pode ver luz a esgueirar-se pela porta do escritório do meu pai e acabei por ir espreitar pela frincha da porta que permanecia entreaberta. Ele estava reclinado no seu grade cadeirão e olhava pela janela absorto em pensamentos, ignorando completamente a minha presença .

_Ele estava preocupado._ O meu irmão tinha provavelmente me visto ali parado e aproximou-se ficando também ele parado atrás de mim e falando baixo para que o nosso pai não nos ouvisse.

_Pensei que ele nem tivesse reparado que eu ainda não tinha chegado.

_Enganas-te. Acho que não te repreender pelo atraso é só a maneira dele demonstrar que esta aliviado por estares bem._ Aquela explicação não me pareceu muito plausível mas não queria pensar nisso naquele momento. Afastei-me em silêncio e fui-me deitar. Havia muitas outras coisas com que poderia ocupar a minha mente agora em especial a imagem de um certo loiro de olhos azuis.

…

Passaram-se semanas sem que o visse, nem mesmo ao longe, nem mesmo nos meus passeios nocturnos que agora tinham passado a ser diários porque sempre que saia de casa tinha a esperança de o voltar a ver. Era capaz de passar horas na praça da cidade apenas com a lua por companhia à espera que ele aparecesse. Sentia-me ridículo por isso. Começava a pensar que me estava a tornar igual aquelas raparigas irritantes que passavam a vida a se atirar para cima de mim. E isso era mais do que o me o meu orgulho Uchiha era capaz de aguentar. Mas por outro lado algo me impelia para ali, uma vontade imensa de o voltar a ter nos meus braços e de voltar a capturar os seus lábios em mais um milhão de beijos intermináveis. Se não o visse acho que iria dar em maluco. Sim era isso Uchiha Sasuke estava oficialmente doido. Parecia um cachorrinho abandonado a espera que o seu dono voltasse a casa. E isso era repugnante. Um Uchiha nunca se curva perante ninguém, todos os outros é que se devem curvar perante a nossa superioridade. Então quem é que ele pensava que era para me deixar naquele estado?! Para sorrir para mim daquela forma e depois ir embora sem me deixar ver o seu rosto mais uma única vez?! Ali estava eu mais uma vez à espera que ele aparecesse e nada!!! Não definitivamente não ia mais ficar à espera. Ia recuperar a dignidade que ainda me restava e ia embora e não voltaria a procura-lo.

Mais uma vez fazia o caminho para casa desta vez furioso comigo mesmo por me rebaixar daquela forma, decidido a nunca mais me humilhar ao procura-lo quando por incrível que pareça o vi pela segunda vez. Cruzava a esquina do lado norte da grande catedral e parecia com pressa esgueirando-se por uma ruela estreita. Estava vestido novamente com aquela capa negra que cobria todo o seu corpo e ao princípio só o pode reconhecer pelas mechas loiras que insistiam determinantemente em se mostrar apesar do capuz que ocultava grande parte do seu rosto. Naquele momento mandei o meu orgulho para algum lugar oculto na minha mente e decidi ir ter com ele. Mas ele parecia não me ter visto e continuava o seu caminho por entre ruas estreitas e que na minha opinião não eram as mais aconselháveis para se andar nem de dia ainda mais à noite, por serem conhecidas por albergar bandos de ladrões e gente de má índole. Aquela era a zona "podre" da cidade como o meu pai lhe chamava, então porque é que ele estaria ali?! Decidi segui-lo. Sabia que não era correcto intrometer-me assim na sua vida mas naquele momento o certo e o errado eram para mim ideias muito subjectivas. Afinal ele também tinha, mesmo que inconscientemente, se intrometido na minha vida e a virado dos pés para a cabeça.

Ele continuava o seu caminho, aparentemente ignorante da minha presença e sem se parecer importar com o fedor que impregnava aquelas ruas em que os esgotos com toda a sua imundice corriam livremente sobre o mesmo chão de terra batida sobre o qual caminhávamos. Andava de forma apresada e com passos firmes mas ao mesmo tempo delicados como se flutua-se e dê-se um passo de dança em cada passo, como se desliza-se sobre nuvens e não no mesmo chão onde se atravessavam ratos à sua frente. Rapidamente dobrou uma esquina e quando eu segui o seu exemplo e também o fiz pode ver que tinha-mos chegado a fronteira norte da cidade. A partir dali o caminho deixava de existir e qualquer vestígio de civilização era substituído por uma imensa floresta. Mas onde raio é que ele pensava que ia? Com certeza não iria entrar na floresta! Só um doido iria se aventurar naquela vastidão de verde onde nem mesmo durante o dia a luz do sol conseguia penetrar, onde dezenas de pessoas já se tinham perdido e onde poderia ser atacado por animais selvagens. Mas aparentemente eu tinha descoberto mais uma coisa sobre ele: ele era doido. E descobri uma coisa sobre mim também: eu também o era pois mesmo com a minha mente a processar a informação do quanto estúpido e perigoso seria eu continuei a segui-lo.

Tenho que admitir que me senti um pouco constrangido porque enquanto eu fazia um esforço sobre-humano para não tropeçar em nenhuma raiz das gigantescas árvores que se levantavam do chão ele parecia nem sequer se incomodar com elas continuando a caminhar com uma agilidade que demonstrava que já deveria conhecer muito bem aquele caminho sabendo exactamente onde por os pés para não escorregar tal como estava a acontecer comigo. Eu mantinha uma distância considerável entre nós para que ele não me pudesse detectar mas devido à minha falta de perícia essa distância foi aumentado até que eu o perdi de vista e agora também já não era possível ver o caminho de volta. Todo aquilo parecia-me igual. Corri para tentar fazer com que ele voltasse ao meu campo de visão mas não o conseguia mais encontrar. Olhei em todas as direcções mas parecia que ele se tinha desvanecido no ar…

_Pretendias continuar a seguir-me por muito tempo?_ Virei-me instantaneamente e ali estava ele recostado a uma arvore de braços cruzados a encarar-me com uma expreção desafiadora no rosto. Expressão essa que combinava com a voz com que aquela pergunta foi proferida. Ele parecia estar a testar-me a avaliar-me e a sua voz apesar de ainda conter o mesmo timbre melodioso demonstrava uma dureza e frieza que eu jamais teria imaginado que aquele ser pudesse comportar. Mas o que mais me inquietava naquele momento era como é que ele num momento estava à minha frente e noutro estava ali descansado como se nada fosse enquanto eu tentava inutilmente esconder o meu casaco?!

_Eu não te estava a seguir._ Boa Sasuke! Não podias ter dito algo mais inteligente! O génio Uchiha não se consegue lembrar de uma mísera desculpa quando é precisso!!!

_Claro que não!!! Aliás, foi apenas uma coincidência ter-mos seguido o mesmo caminho desde a catedral até aqui. Afinal a floresta é um sitio tão movimentado…_ Mais uma vez aquela voz carregada de escárnio. Como é que ele podia ter mudado tanto desde a última vez. Era como se houvesse duas pessoas dentro dele. Mas espera ai…

_Sabias que eu te estava a seguir este tempo todo?

_Mas, não é obvio. Até abrandei o passo para que me pudesses acompanhar. Não queria ter que ter esta conversa contigo no meio da cidade.

_Esta conversa?! Que conversa? Eu não tenho nada para conversar.

_Não é o que me parece se não, não me terias seguido até aqui. Julgavas que eu era idiota e que não iria perceber?! Julgas que não te vi todas estas noites na praça à minha espera?

_Tu sabias…

_É claro que sim por isso é que deixei que me seguisses hoje para poder acabar com isto.

_Acabar…_ Eu estava atónito. Ele sabia que eu o tinha procurado este tempo todo e deixou que eu o seguisse para poder acabar com…_Acabar com o quê?!

_Acabar com o que quer que seja que queiras de mim. Afasta-te de mim Uchiha. Nunca mais me voltes a procurar. Esquece que alguma vez me conheces-te. Se algum dia me voltares a ver finge que não me conheces e age como todos os outros, que também não fazem a mínima ideia de quem eu sou…Se bem que para ti não deve ser difícil.

_De que é que estas a falar?! Queres que eu esqueça que te conheço?! Se é isso que queres porque é que me disse-te o teu nome?! Porque e que me deixas-te beijar-te?!

_Isso foi um erro!!!_Ele afastou o seu olhar de mim pela primeira vez e olhava para o lado começando a falar de forma mais calma mas carregada de magoa _ Naquele dia eu não pensei…eu achei que te poderia conhecer, que tu poderias vir a conhecer-me realmente. Poderias ver dentro da minha alma e não ver aquilo que todos os outros vêm. Mas estava enganado._Ele voltou a encarar-me e apesar da sua expressão dura eu não consegui ver ódio no seu olhar apenas um imenso desapontamento e as lágrimas que ele tentava a todo o custo conter_Tu próprio me demonstras-te o quanto idiota eu fui em acreditar que eras diferente. Não passas de um carrasco como todos eles.

_Eu… o que é que eu fiz…? Porque é que estas a dizer tudo isso?

_Queres memo saber?_Ele deu-me um sorriso triste e sem esperar pela minha resposta continuou_ Aquele discurso que fizes-te na praça perto do sitio onde nos beijamos, dois dias depois de nos termos encontrado, ele pareceu agradar a muitas pessoas.

Discurso eu não me lembrava de ter feito discurso nenhum…espera ele não poderia estar a falar… dois dias depois de nos termos encontrado tinha sido capturada uma criança demónio. Ela tinha morrido durante a tortura e por isso não tinha havido uma execução pública mas mesmo assim as pessoas tomaram conhecimento do ocorrido e quando me perguntaram sobre o que eu achava eu… _"Não passava de um monstro. Ainda bem que morreu antes que tivesse oportunidade de magoar alguém. Só tenho pena de não ter podido haver uma execução pública. Isso iria servir de exemplo para todos os demónios que se atrevem a fugir do inferno para nos virem corromper. No que depender de mim eles deveriam de arder todos para toda a eternidade. Odeio-os a todos."_

_Era só uma criança…

_Era um demónio, mais cedo ou mais tarde iria magoar alguém!!!

_Tu não sabes isso. Nunca lhe deram uma hipótese. Vocês também…Todos são capazes de se magoarem uns aos outros, de traírem até mesmo os seus maiores amigos por dinheiro, poder…mas nunca olham para vocês mesmos! Até podia ser que ela viesse a magoar alguém. Mas todos nós somos capazes de o fazer. A ela apenas não lhe deram a oportunidade de provar o contrário.

_Mas provar o que… Vá lá, não podes estar a falar a sério!_ Eu não acreditava no que estava a ouvir. Ele não poderia saber do que estava a falar. Não poderia saber o que era um demónio. O que o meu pai sempre me contou sobre eles._Achas que um mostro como aquele tem qualquer sentimento?! Que se iria preocupar em demonstrar o que quer que fosse que não a sua sede por sangue?! É isso que os demónios são monstros sequiosos por sangue cujo único objectivo é destruírem-nos. Eles merecem todos morer!

Nesse momento ele pegou numa pequena faca que escondia debaixo da sua capa e estendeu-a na minha direcção.

_Nesse caso, Sasuke, será que eras capaz de me matar?_Ele fechou os olhos e assim que os abriu o azul que eu tanto gostava tinha sido substituído por outra cor: vermelho. Aqueles eram os olhos de um demónio.

**Continua…**

E aqui está. Que tal?

Queria agradecer a **-chan**, **Chibi Mari-chan****, ****Li Morgan****, ****Uchiha Mique****, ****Kappuchu09****, ****danyela49**pelos reviews. É por vocês que eu não sucumbo a depressão causada pelo estudo e tenho forças para continuar a escrever.

E em especial queria agradecer a **teixeirinha****, **que pelos vistos agora é a minha mais nova namorada. Eu já sabia que eu era doida mas tu não me ficas nada atrás, oh vampira maluca. E é claro que os teus pedidos com olhos de cachorro mal morto, a as ameaças de morte e tudo mais para que eu posta-se este capítulo também foram um grande incentivo.

Ah! A pedido de muitos sim vai ter lemon e ainda estou a ponderar se não será já no próximo capitulo mas não prometo nada.

Então é tudo, deixem reviews.

Bjs, Isis!


	6. Chapter 6

Olá!

Eu hoje não me vou alongar muito porque tenho que ir estudar. Eu peço imensa desculpa pela demora. Eu sei que disse que este capitulo ia ser mais rápido mas depois as coisas complicaram-se. Mas à dois dias depois de ter estudado dois livros enormes de biologia veio-me não sei de onde inspiração e eu tive que escrever. E sim, mentes pervertidas que eu tanto adoro este capitulo tem lemon e por tanto para as mentes mais susceptíveis que achem melhor não ler essa parte podem ler na mesma até se falar das asas (depois vocês compreendem. Para aquelas que já estão totalmente corrompidas como a minha:

Boa Leitura!

**5º Capítulo**

**Pecado**

Não podia ser. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer. Ele não! De todas as pessoas logo ele?! Não ele não poderia ser um demónio. O anjo que eu tinha visto, o meu anjo, não podia afinal revelar-se ser a criatura que eu mais odiei em toda a minha vida. Mas eu não podia negar o que se revelava mesmo em frente dos meus olhos. E se assim era então toda aquela bondade, toda a pureza que eu tinha visto espelhada nos seus olhos não passavam de mascaras para esconder a sua verdadeira natureza… _"pensei que poderias ver dentro da minha alma e não aquilo que todos os outros vêm" _foi isso que ele me disse. Mas afinal qual era a verdade?! Quem era o verdadeiro Naruto?! Aquele que eu tinha conhecido outrora e que desejei a cada segundo que estivéramos separados, ou o demónio de olhos vermelhos que estava diante de mim naquele momento?

Ele tinha-me perguntado se eu era capaz de o matar?! Toda a minha vida pensei que se um dia tivesse essa oportunidade nunca hesitaria em matar um demónio mas agora, enquanto pego no punhal que ele me oferece e o encosto à sua garganta, a minha mente grita para que pare. Mesmo assim o meu corpo continua a pressionar a lamina contra o seu pescoço. Era como se tivesse sido treinado para aquilo, como se fosse uma marioneta, fruto da lavagem cerebral que me tinham feito durante todos estes anos, mas a marioneta ganhou vida e cortou os fios que o controlavam. Deu ouvidos à voz que imperava na sua cabeça e que dizia que não poderia prosseguir com aquilo, que não o poderia magoar. Mesmo não sabendo porquê, eu sabia que jamais poderia matá-lo.

Mesmo assim, um pequeno corte já havia sido feito e um fio de sangue escorria, manchando a sua roupa. Era aquela cor. A cor do sangue que eu tinha visto nos seus olhos momentos atrás mas agora, ele estava de olhos fechados completamente entregue, apenas à espera que eu proferisse o golpe que acabaria com a sua vida.

_Porquê? Porque é que queres que eu te mate? Acabas-te de me dizer que me devia afastar de ti e agora pedes-me isto. Porquê?_ Ele voltou a abrir os olhos e estes já tinham voltado a sua tonalidade azul. O que por momentos me fez pensar se tudo aquilo não teria passado de uma ilusão.

_O que é que isso importa? Eu sou um demónio. Tu próprio disseste que todos os demónios merecem morrer.

_E tu disseste que mesmo os demónios merecem uma oportunidade. Então porque é que aparece que te recusas a dar uma a ti mesmo?

_Porque eu já tive uma oportunidade. Eu não sou como aquela criança, as minhas mãos já estão cobertas de sangue._ Ele olhou para as próprias mãos com se estivesse a ver o sangue a escorrer delas naquele preciso momento. Mas eu não conseguia ver nada. Mesmo já o tendo visto a matar uma pessoa, eu não conseguia ver uma única gota de sangue, não conseguia imaginar como é que ele poderia fazer mal a alguém. _ Eu tenho medo.

_Medo? Medo de quê?_ Da inquisição? De ir para o inferno? Afinal de que é que um demónio poderia ter medo?

_Tenho medo que possas ter razão. Que eu possa magoar alguém de quem gosto…outra vez. _Estas duas ultimas palavras tinham sido pronunciadas quase num sussurro mas mesmo assim eu consegui ouvir.

_Outra vez?

_Todas as pessoas com quem eu já partilhei algum laço acabaram por se magoar por minha causa. Por isso é que eu decidi esconder-me, viver sozinho… Eu não quero magoar mais ninguém. Mas agora que eu te conheci, eu sei que eu não vou conseguir ficar longe. Eu não quero estar mais sozinho!!!_ Ele agarrava a sua roupa no lugar do coração, como se quisesse arrancar toda a dor que estava a sentir, enquanto tentava inutilmente conter as lágrimas que começavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto._ Então eu prefiro morrer!!! Eu não quero perder mais ninguém! Eu prefiro que tu me mates agora, do que pensar que um dia eu te possa vir a magoar! Eu tenho medo que, se não me matares já, seja eu um dia a condenar-te à morte!

Durante todo este tempo eu tinha continuado com a faca encostada ao seu pescoço, como se o meu corpo não se quisesse mexer até eu descobrir tudo. Mas agora, eu não tinha mais dúvidas. Eu conseguia distinguir, claramente, a máscara de frieza que ele tinha usado quando o encontrei naquela noite, da pessoa que ele era verdadeiramente. O demónio era a máscara e, por detrás dessa máscara continuava o anjo que eu conhecia. Atirei a faca para longe e abracei-o com todas as minhas forças.

_Idiota! Como é que eu poderia matar alguém que acabou de dizer que a única coisa que quer é proteger-me?

_Não percebes?! Eu quero proteger-te de mim mesmo. Eu posso…

_Não importa!!!_Cortei-o severamente, soltando-o um pouco do meu abraço, apenas o suficiente para o olhar nos olhos. Eu não queria ser agressivo, mas ele tinha que perceber._Se estás preocupado com a possibilidade de eu vir a morrer por tua causa, devias ter-te prevenido antes. Nesse caso, não deverias ter deixado que eu te visse, sequer. Porque foi a partir desse momento que eu soube que a minha alma não me pertencia mais. A minha alma é tua Naruto, ela pertence-te desde o momento em que te vi, podes fazer com ela o que quiseres. _ Mantive uma mão em torno de sua cintura onde tinha permanecido desde que o tinha abraçado e com a outra passei a acariciar o seu rosto.

_Não deverias dar a tua alma a alguém, assim tão facilmente. Afinal, eu posso estar a enganar-te.

_Não. Eu estive enganado durante muito tempo, mas agora eu consigo ver a verdade. Graças a ti, eu consigo ver o quão errado eu estive. Eu consigo ver-te. Consigo ver-te verdadeiramente. Perdoa-me se te magoei. Perdoa-me por tudo o que eu disse._Eu não podia estar enganado. E mesmo que estivesse, isso não importava mais. Durante muito tempo acreditei naquilo que me tinha sido ensinado. Mas agora aquela era a minha verdade, a verdade que eu tinha escolhido e eu não podia mais voltar atrás. Dei-lhe um terno beijo na testa e voltei a olha-lo nos olhos. _ Diz que me perdoas…

_Já há muito que te perdoei._ Disse-me ele e pela primeira vez naquela noite, eu pude ver o seu sorriso.

_Sabes, há quem acredite que os demónios são apenas anjos que por alguma razão foram expulsos do paraíso. Talvez tu apenas tenhas perdido as tuas assas.

Eu vi como ele ficou surpreendido com tudo aquilo, mas não era preciso dizer mais nada. Eu não tinha mais dúvidas, não havia mais nada que me pudesse fazer voltar atrás. Lentamente selei os meus lábios com os dele. Aquele beijo foi totalmente diferente do primeiro. Não havia mais reservas, não havia mais timidez, apenas entrega. As nossas línguas dançavam num sincronizado bailado; enquanto se redescobriam; enquanto os nossos gostos se misturavam para dar origem a um novo sabor; enquanto o desejo crescia e se tornava insaciável; enquanto os nossos corpos se colavam um ao outro durante o beijo que se tornava cada vez mais exigente. Ao fim de algum tempo separamo-nos e ele, com a mão no meu queixo, mantendo a minha boca aberta, soprou para o seu interior. Eu fiquei confuso mas mesmo antes que eu perguntasse ele explicou:

_É um antigo ritual. Acreditam que, assim, parte da minha alma irá passar para ti. Agora, a minha alma também te pertence.

Sorri e voltei a beijá-lo apaixonadamente. As minhas mãos trabalhavam para se ver livres do manto que o cobria e após este ter caído no chão, começaram a entrar por baixo da sua camisa indo acariciar o seu peito enquanto deixei a sua boca e comecei a beijar o seu pescoço. Beijei a ferida que lhe tinha causado, pedindo mais uma vez perdão e jurando, silenciosamente, nunca mais o magoar. Quando uma das minhas mãos começou a brincar com um dos seus mamilos ele soltou um pequeno gemido. Pareceu sair de um transe e aperceber-se do que se estava a passar.

_Sasuke, o que…

_Sssshh_Encostei suavemente os meus lábios aos seus, falando com um sorriso malicioso_Agora nós vamos cometer um pecado.

Mordi o seu lábio e retirei a sua camisa, expondo o seu tronco nu. Então deitei-o sobre a sua capa e recomecei a beijar o seu pescoço indo descendo, cada vez mais, enquanto as minhas mãos exploravam a sua cintura. Toda a sua pele era tão macia… e ele era extremamente sensível. A cada toque, por mais leve que fosse, sentia-o arrepiar-se, soltando encantadores gemidos. Eu dava leves chupões e mordidas por cada pedaço de pele que ia descobrindo. Queria marcá-lo como meu e quando dei uma lambida num dos seus mamilos e passei a acariciar o outro com uma das minhas mãos, deliciei-me com a forma como o seu corpo estremeceu e ele sussurrou o meu nome. Senti as suas mãos a deslizarem pelas minhas costas, a tentar retirar também a minha camisa e decidi ajudá-lo nessa tarefa. Agora, as nossas peles tocavam-se e eu conseguia sentir o calor do seu corpo contra a minha pele. Passei a distribuir beijos pela sua barriga, enquanto ia baixado as suas calças, junto com a sua peça íntima. Quando terminei, afastei-me um pouco para vislumbrar todo o seu corpo. Ele era perfeito. Tinha um corpo ligeiramente musculado, mas que não deixava de ser delicado e agora, que se tinha apercebido que eu o observava, tinha ficado imensamente corado. Nunca pensei ver um demónio corar. Eu sabia que ele era muito forte, mas agora ele parecia-me tão frágil…algo que merece ser tratado com to o carinho para que não se parta e mil pedaços. Dei um sorriso de lado e decidi continuar. Baixei-me e lambi toda a extensão do seu pénis, que já se encontrava erecto, fazendo-o gemer ainda mais alto quando dei uma mordida na ponta. Passei então a chupá-lo, vagarosamente, iniciando movimentos de vai e vem e indo aumentando a velocidade à mediada que os seus gemidos se transformavam em gritos e ele passou a agarrar os meus cabelos, exigindo cada vez mais. Acabou por gozar dentro da minha boca, enquanto gritava o meu nome e eu fiz questão de engolir todo o seu gozo. Voltei a posicionar-me sobre ele e de modo a que pudesse ver o seu rosto ofegante e corado, enquanto ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. Estava com a cabeça de lado e eu aproveitei para morder o lóbulo da sua orelha e provocá-lo:

_Então, afinal quem é o demónio aqui?!

Ele encarou-me com um sorriso extremamente maldoso e pegou na minha mão encaminhando-a para perto sua boca. Eu quase não quis acreditar quando o vi lamber os meus dedos, deixando-os com o máximo de saliva possível, numa proposta que eu compreendi imediatamente.

_Eu não sou nenhum santo.

Ele soltou a minha mão e eu desloquei-a até à sua entrada penetrando-o com um dedo. Bastou isso para que eu percebesse que ele era muito estreito, provavelmente ainda era virgem.

_Não, mas parece que és tão puro quanto um.

Comecei a movimentar o meu dedo, preparando-o e de seguida introduzi o segundo. Reparei que ele estava a sentir incómodo e por isso procurei acalmá-lo.

_Relaxa, eu vou fazer tudo para não doer.

_Eu não me importo que doa…

_Mas eu importo. Nunca mais te vou magoar e nunca mais vou deixar que te magoes, prometo.

O rosto dele iluminou-se mal proferi estas palavras, beijou-me até que ficássemos ambos sem fôlego. Continuei a movimentar os meus dedos dentro dele, até colocar um terceiro e ouvi-o gemer de prazer, cada vez mais alto, sempre que tocava num ponto que fazia todo o seu corpo tremer.

_Sa…su…ke… por… favor…

Achei que ele já estava suficientemente dilatado e atendi ao seu pedido. Vi-me livre do resto das minhas roupas, que chegavam a apertar dolorosamente a minha erecção e posicionei-me entre as suas pernas passando-as por cima dos meus ombros e, enquanto que com uma mão segurava a sua cintura, entrelacei os dedos da outra com os seus e comecei a penetrá-lo lentamente. Quando entrei completamente dentro dele, beijei-o e deixei que passasse os seus braços sobre o meu pescoço. Ele mesmo se movimentou, dizendo-me que já me podia começar a mexer. E foi isso que fiz. De início os movimentos eram lentos, mas depressa se tornaram mais rápidos e desesperados. Sentia as suas unhas a arranharem-me as costas e ouvia-o a gritar o meu nome enquanto pedia por mais. Agarrei a sua erecção e comecei a movimentar a minha mão em torno dela no mesmo ritmo das estocadas, decidido a dar-lhe tanto prazer quanto aquele que estava a sentir. Era tão bom estar dentro dele. Senti-me prestes subir até à loucura a qualquer momento, enquanto chamava, desesperadamente, o seu nome. Chegamos ao ápice ao mesmo tempo. E eu deixei-me cair a seu lado, exausto, mas totalmente satisfeito. Abracei-o, fazendo-o repousar a cabeça sobre o meu peito e fiquei a vê-lo cair rapidamente no sono com um sorriso sereno nos lábios, enquanto eu acariciava as suas madeixas loiras.

Da primeira vez que o tinha beijado, tinha pensado que ele era um anjo. Agora, sabia que ele era um demónio. Mas nada disso importava, pois só a seu lado eu conseguia alcançar o paraíso.

**Continua…**

Eu tentei. A serio que eu tentei, Então só tenho uma coisa a dizer…reviews?!

Só quero agradecer imensamente a **Chibi Mari-chan****, ****danyela49****,** (como é que tu sabias que eu era fanática por chocolate?), **Lyra Kaulitz'****, ****Kappuchu09**** e ****teixeirinha**pelos reviews ao ultimo capitulo e a minha namorada linda por me ter corrigido os erros neste.

Não se esqueçam de comentar, tá? Por favor!!!

Bjs, Isis.


	7. Chapter 7

Olá!

Eu peço imensa desculpa pela demora (acho que estou constantemente a dizer isto e lamento muito), mas confesso que estava um pouco sem inspiração para este capítulo e quando finalmente ela surgiu a minha mãe arrastou-me para fazer uma limpeza geral à casa toda!!! Depois do que se passou no capítulo anterior estava a ser uma bocadinho difícil fazer a ligação entre o ponto em que estava e os acontecimentos que pretendo que ocorram no futuro, então basicamente este capítulo é isso mesmo, um capítulo que vai interligar a anterior parte da história com o seu segmento. Então é isso, boa leitura.

**6º Capítulo**

**Confissão**

Acordei e não precisei abrir os olhos para saber que ele estava a meu lado. Conseguia sentir os meus braços ao redor do seu corpo e a sua respiração a embater suavemente sobre o meu peito nu onde ele ainda repousava a cabeça. Sentia o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu e conseguia cheirar o cheiro doce que ele libertava misturado com o meu próprio cheiro. Lentamente abri os olhos para vislumbrar o seu rosto e ele como se adivinhasse o exacto momento em que eu o faria voltou o seu rosto para mim e eu pude ver assim, pela primeira vez, o quão claros e luminosos os seus olhos ficavam à luz do sol e como os seus cabelos pareciam brilhar e brincar com a brisa que os fazia flutuar tão delicadamente em torno do seu rosto.

_Bom dia!_ Disse-me sorrindo.

_Bom…_ dia?! Sol?! Oh, não! Eu tinha adormecido!!! Já era de manhã?! Eu tinha que me apressar a chegar a casa o quanto antes!!! Levantei-me de repente e despachei-me a vestir as minhas roupas. Naruto não devia ter percebido nada porque, quando parei para olhá-lo, ele fitava-me com um olhar de incredulidade e desespero. Tolo… ele não poderia estar a pensar que eu simplesmente o deixaria depois de tudo o que se tinha passado na noite anterior, ou podia?! Abaixei-me para poder olhá-lo directamente nos olhos, uma vez que agora ele permanecia sentado sobre o seu manto não se importando minimamente com o facto de continuar sem uma única peça de roupa e os efeitos que isso provocava em mim._ Eu tenho de ir. Não avisei que passaria a noite fora, a minha mãe deve estar preocupada._ Eu vi como isso o acalmou, mas, mesmo assim, ainda podia ver que ele tinha medo de eu não voltar. Tal como eu tinha medo de um dia me ver afastado dele. Acariciei o seu rosto enquanto roçava de leve os nossos lábios._ Posso-te ver outra vez esta noite?

Agora sim o brilho tinha voltado aos seus olhos, mas depressa foi substituído por um brilho diferente, um bastante malicioso.

_Com uma condição…_Ele aproximou-se do meu ouvido e sussurrou_ Desta vez, lembra-te de avisar que não vais dormir a casa._ Ele lambeu e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha enquanto apertava suavemente o volume que se começava a formar de encontro às minhas calças. _Pela posição do sol devem ser perto das sete da manhã se te despachares pode ser que consigas entrar em casa enquanto todos ainda dormem._ E então com um sorriso extremamente safado no rosto distanciou-se de mim, pegando também ele nas suas roupas. No entanto cobriu-se apenas com a sua capa deixando-a deslizar sobre os seus ombros enquanto a fechava junto ao peito impedindo que caí-se completamente. Aproximou-se mais uma vez, pois durante todo aquele tempo eu tinha-me apenas levantado, ficando imóvel observando-o, e enlaçou os seus braços no meu pescoço.

_Achas que consegues achar a saída da floresta sozinho? Não estamos muito longe, basta seguires sempre naquela direcção. _disse fazendo sinal com a cabeça, indicando o caminho que deveria seguir.

_Acho que dou conta do recado._ Beijei-o intensamente, mostrando que voltaria, que não tinha nada a temer pois eu já era seu. Quando nos separamos ele afastou-se de mim e foi caminhando na direcção oposta à que eu iria seguir. Sem se voltar apenas disse:

_Não me procures, é demasiado perigoso. Deixa que eu próprio te encontro. _E então, numa velocidade espantosa desapareceu por entre o arvoredo.

…

Ele tinha razão ainda devia ser muito cedo, pois as ruas da cidade estavam praticamente desertas, se não fosse por uma ou duas pessoas que despertavam lentamente para um novo dia e começavam preguiçosamente os seus afazeres. Mas não tinha tempo para ficar a observar a vida citadina (não que algum dia me tivesse interessado sobre aquilo que os outros fazem ou deixam de fazer). Andei apresado pelas ruas até casa não chegando a correr, pois não queria chamar demasiado a atenção. Era sábado por isso a minha família só deveria de acordar por volta das oito o que me dava uma hora para chegar a casa. Quer dizer, meia hora porque a outra metade tinha sido gasta para sair da floresta. Não é que tenha sido difícil encontrar o caminho, de facto bastou-me seguir em frente, o difícil foi percorrê-lo já que não estava habituado a caminhar por entre arbustos e raízes assustadoramente grandes que se levantavam do chão prontas a fazer-me cair. Mas tinha-me saído melhor do que na noite anterior, já que agora, sempre conseguia ver onde punha os pés. Cheguei a casa ofegante mas, tentando acalmar a minha respiração, fui entrando, fazendo o mínimo de barulho e rezando para que ninguém ainda tivesse acordado ou pior, para que não tivessem ficado à minha espera. Com uma destreza de ninja fui para o meu quarto sem fazer barulho e relaxei um pouco quando percebi que não estava ninguém barricado na sala à minha espera e que a porta do quarto dos meus pais estava fechada sinalizando que ainda deveriam estar a dormir. Entrei no meu quarto e quando fechei a porta pude finalmente respirar de alívio. Mas isso durou pouco, pois assim que olhei para a minha cama encontrei o meu irmão sentado nela à minha espera.

_Eu disse aos pais que ontem tinhas chegado com dores de cabeça e que pediste para não ser incomodado. A mãe queria ver-te à mesma mas eu disse que já estavas a dormir e que era melhor deixar-te descansar e ela acabou por desistir._ Provavelmente teria sido muito mais difícil convencer a minha mãe que não precisava de se preocupar do que Itachi me estava a dizer mas ainda bem que ele havia conseguido. Ele continuou a encarar-me por um longo tempo à espera que eu dissesse algo, há espera que eu dissesse o porquê de não ter passado a noite em casa sem qualquer aviso, mas o que é que eu poderia dizer? _"Pois querido irmãozinho, eu não voltei a casa porque passei a noite com outro homem que por acaso também é um demónio." _Não, de maneira alguma eu lhe iria contar. Por isso, continuei calado encarando-o com mesma intensidade como só um Uchiha poderia fazer. E ele, entendendo que eu não lhe diria nada, levantou-se e caminhou para a saída do quarto._ Toma cuidado Sasuke, não voltarei a encobrir-te. _ Abriu a porta mas antes que a fechasse…

_Itachi, Obrigado._Então ele fechou-a deixando-me sozinho com os meus pensamentos.

**...**

Mas não tive tempo nem para respirar pois assim que o meu irmão fechou a porta tive que me apresar a tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para estar pronto para descer para o pequeno-almoço, antes que me viessem chamar, e aparecer com a máscara de frieza perfeita que só um Uchiha consegue usar, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de uma boa noite de sono entre os meus perfumados e caros lençóis que perto do cheiro e da suavidade da pele de Naruto perdiam todo o seu valor. Quando desci já todos me esperavam em volta da mesa mas nenhum deles à excepção de Itachi demonstrou qualquer sinal que revelasse ter dado pela minha ausência.

_Bom dia. _disse tomando o meu lugar junto deles.

_Bom dia. Sasuke já te sentes melhor?_perguntou a minha mãe inocentemente.

_Sim, estou muito melhor. __"Melhor do que nunca"_

_Nesse caso não te importarias de ser tu a dizer a oração?

_Claro, pai. Meu Deus, muito obrigado por mais esta refeição. Abençoa as mãos daquela que a preparou e ilumina o caminho destes vossos filhos para que a comida nunca lhes falte e para que vivam na tua graça, Ámen.

_Uma oração linda como sempre.

_Obrigado, minha mãe. _ Agradeci enquanto todos nos sentávamos para começar a comer. E não podia deixar de sorrir ao ver a felicidade espelhada no rosto da minha mãe. Ela era sem dúvida uma pessoa muito religiosa mas não fanática como o meu pai. Ao contrário dele era bondosa e benevolente para com todos e estava sempre disposta a dar a outra face e a defender aqueles que achava que mereciam compaixão para verem perdoados os seus erros. Talvez por isso eu tivesse tanto medo de que um dia a pudesse vir a magoar porque sabia que ela iria sempre tentar defender-me e doía-me pensar que pudesse também ela vir a pagar pelos meus pecados. Mas eu não achava que aquilo que sentia pelo Naruto fosse um pecado apesar de saber que mais ninguém pensaria o mesmo. E mesmo que fosse não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Tinha-me perdido. Tinha entregado a minha alma para um demónio e estava feliz com isso e não queria voltar atrás. Só rezava para que se um dia fosse castigado por isso que Deus (ou os homens em nome dele) descarregassem toda a sua fúria em mim e não deixassem sofrer aqueles que eu amava, mas sabia que isso era impossível.

…

Era sábado e como tal estava livre de grande parte das minhas responsabilidades. Não iria ter aulas e felizmente naquele dia o meu pai não me pediu para o ajudar com algum assunto relacionado com a inquisição, o que era sinal que não estava planeada nenhuma execução para breve o que me fez relaxar um pouco.

Agora via as coisas de maneira diferente e não sei como reagiria da próxima vez que me encontrasse com um demónio que fosse ser executado. Eu confiava no Naruto, mas será que deveria confiar em todos os outros? Ele tinha-me falado naquela criança demónio que tinha sido morta apenas por pertencer àquela "raça" sem que no entanto tivesse feito o que quer que fosse para o merecer. Mas e todos os outros? Todos aqueles que revelavam ser verdadeiros demónios e que não se importavam minimamente em matar quem quer que se atravessasse no seu caminho? Como aquele maldito demónio que eu odiei todos os dias da minha vida e que tinha sido o responsável pela morte dos próprios pais. Será que eu o poderia perdoar? Será que eu o deixaria de odiar, só porque agora estava apaixonado por um outro demónio? Não, claro que não. Odiei-o e continuava a odiá-lo. Poderia até ser que alguns não merecessem morrer mas isso não me iria impedir de fazer justiça sobre aqueles que mereciam. A única diferença é que agora achava que eles deveriam ser julgados apenas pelos seus crimes e não por aquilo que eram.

"… _as minhas mãos já estão cobertas de sangue."_

"_Todas as pessoas com quem eu já partilhei algum laço acabaram por se magoar por minha causa."_

"_Eu tenho medo que,… seja eu um dia a condenar-te à morte!"_

" _Tenho medo que… eu possa magoar alguém de quem gosto…outra vez."_

Foi então que me lembrei. Estas palavras ressoaram na minha mente, e eu lembrei-me do desespero nos olhos de Naruto quando ele as proferiu. E então eu percebi que não sabia de nada. Não fazia ideia daquilo que ele tinha passado. Não imaginava o que o pudesse ter magoado tanto. Confiava cegamente nele, mas desconhecia o porquê de ele próprio afirmar que as suas mãos estavam sujas de sangue. Na altura em que ele me tinha dito isso não me tinha importado, queria apenas que ele fica-se ao meu lado e que eu pudesse arrancar toda a tristeza que ele estava a sentir. Mas agora percebia que não o poderia fazer enquanto não soubesse o que realmente se passou.

Não me importava com o que ele pudesse ter feito pois eu sabia o que via quando olhava para ele e isso era tudo o que eu precisava para acreditar nele, para confiar, para o conhecer mesmo sem saber o seu passado. Mas importava-me saber que isso ainda o consumia, que ele ainda vivia com medo e que talvez eu não pudesse fazer nada para mudar isso. Mas talvez se eu soubesse o que tinha acontecido…talvez de alguma forma… Não sabia se deveria perguntar-lhe mas eu queria saber o que tinha se passado. Queria saber o que é que poderia ser tão grave que fosse até mesmo capaz de corromper um anjo.

Talvez lhe perguntasse nessa noite, ou talvez devesse esperar que ele me contasse. De qualquer das formas eu faria de tudo para que nunca mais ele tivesse que ter medo. Pois eu o protegeria até de si mesmo se fosse preciso.

…

Após mais um dia enfadonho e em que o tempo parecia estar a gozar literalmente da minha cara pois cada minuto parecia passar mais lentamente e eu por mais que tentasse não conseguia desviar os meus pensamentos de um certo demónio de olhos azuis, finalmente a noite resolveu dar o ar da sua graça e por fim aquela interminável tortura.

Após o jantar pedi ao meu pai se poderia ter uma conversa em particular com ele e como tal findo mesmo retiramo-nos para o seu escritório. Eu tentava manter-me calmo e transparecer toda a indiferença possível. Não poderia dar-me ao luxo de comer mais rapidamente ou de parecer com pressa se não queria que ninguém desconfia-se de nada. Para além disso tal comportamento seria ridículo. Só esses pensamentos pareciam fruto da mente de uma rapariguinha apaixonada e Uchiha Sasuke jamais se comportaria dessa forma. Mas eu sabia que deveria sair de casa o quanto antes. Ele tinha-me pedido para que não o procurasse que ele próprio me encontraria mas não podia simplesmente ficar em casa à espera que ele batesse à porta. Ele não era assim tão doido. Ou seria? Por via das dúvidas decidi que tal como era meu costume iria dar um dos meus passeios nocturnos e esperaria que ele me encontrasse. Mas antes precisava cumprir a condição que ele havia imposto.

_Então o que é que me tens a dizer?

_Eu queria-lhe pedir autorização para passar a noite fora. _ Isso mesmo eu disse pedir autorização. Noutro dia eu teria apenas informado que não viria dormir a casa mas ele continuava a ser meu pai e como tal poderia-me impedir de sair, logo não seria bom enfurecê-lo. Quando convivemos tempo suficiente com Uchiha Fugaku aprendemos a utilizar as palavras certas nos momentos certos.

_Muito bem, podes ir. _ Ele disse-me sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento. Que hipócrita. Toda aquela conversa sobre pecado e pureza, mas no final de contas um homem por vezes tem que satisfazer os seus desejos carnais. Mas se era assim que ele pensava tudo bem, afinal assim eu também conseguia aquilo que queria. Já me preparava para me retirar quando o ouvi dizer:

_Mas amanhã vê se chegas um pouco mais cedo para a missa para te poderes confessar. Estamos a chegar à Pascoa e tens que purificar a tua alma para a ressurreição do Senhor.

_Hn. _Esta foi apenas a minha resposta mas a verdade é que gargalhei internamente, enquanto caminhava para a saída de casa e me lembrava do acto de contrição que deveria dizer ao padre após a confissão (não que eu lhe fosse contar a verdade):

"_Meu Deus, porque Sois tão bom, tenho muita pena de Vos ter ofendido ajudai-me a não tornar a pecar." _

Talvez eu devesse modificá-lo um pouco:

_Meu Deus, porque Sois tão bom, perdoai-me por __**não**__ ter pena de Vos ter ofendido e ajudai-me pois __**vou**__ tornar a pecar._

**Continua….**

A sério, não resisti. É que eu fui à confissão há uns dias atrás e achei mesmo hilariante pensar que o Sasuke se pudesse ir confessar. Quer dizer ele não poderia simplesmente chegar à beira do padre e dizer_: " Os meus pecados?! Nada de mais só fodi com um demónio na noite passada". _É que ficava logo sem cabeça.

Mas enfim espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que este capítulo não está nada de mais e que demorei muito para postar esta treta mas enfim…desculpem lá.

Bem agradeço imenso os reviews a **Misa-Light****, ****Kappuchu09**(agora fiquei com medo por causa da ameaça de morte, acho que ainda me vais querer matar muitas vezes), **Iuga-chan****, ****teixeirinha****, ****loveDeidara****, ****danyela49****, ****Chibi Mari-chan**** e ****Lyra Kaulitz'****. **

E é isso, comentem por favor, que me fazem muito feliz.

Bjs, Isis.


	8. Chapter 8

Olá a todos.

Ok podem-me matar. Eu demorei milénios para actualizar mas é que eu tive tão atarefada com a escola. Por favor tenham pena de mim… Não foi de propósito a sério… Mas eu tou quase, quase a entrar de férias, só faltam os exames finais mas tive que vir actualizar antes que se esquecessem de mim, mas a partir de agora vou tentar faze-lo com mais frequência é só mais duas semanas e FÉRIAS!!! Ah ningem me corrigiu os erros então desculpem qualquer coisinha. Bem mas eu vou-me deixar de falatório e…

Boa leitura…

**7º Capítulo**

**Amas-me?**

Mais uma vez refiz o caminho para a praça principal. Ele não me tinha dito onde o poderia encontrar, muito pelo contrário disse-me até mesmo para não o procurar que ele próprio me encontraria, mas talvez assim isto facilitasse o seu trabalho. Afinal foi ali que o vi pela primeira vez e de alguma maneira para mim aquele lugar era uma espécie de ponto de encontro estabelecido mesmo que silenciosamente. Quando lá cheguei sentei-me num dos bancos que lá existiam e esperei. Esperei e na minha cabeça continuavam a surgir cada vez mais e mais perguntas que queria lhe fazer mas por outro lado talvez não pudesse voltar a vê-lo tão cedo pois não podíamos levantar suspeitas e quando me lembrava deste facto imagens dele nos meus braços, sussurrando o meu nome no meu ouvido, invadiam a minha mente e eu dava por mim fechando os olhos tentando recordar-me da brandura do seu toque, da doçura do seu cheiro, da candura da sua voz, e quando os abria esperava ver aqueles cristais azuis reflectindo a minha imagem mas mostrando-a num mar de sentimentos que eu não poderia ou não queria ter que definir. Mas quando o fazia, apenas a escuridão da noite me rodeava e eu suspirava voltando a esperar até que o meu sol a viesse iluminar mais uma vez.

Já era tarde e ele ainda não havia aparecido mas eu não iria embora. Um lado de mim dizia-me que eu tinha sido abandonado mas não, não iria aceitar isso, ninguém deixa um Uchiha pendurado ele só poderia estar atrasado, só isso e eu iria continuar à sua espera para que quando ele chegasse o pudesse repreender pelo seu atraso. Não iria procura-lo como dantes, não porque ele me pediu mas sim porque o meu orgulho e teimosia me impediam. Eu tinha decidido que o iria esperar. Se ele quisesse realmente vir ter comigo então que aparecesse e então eu decidiria o que fazer. Mas e se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, se ele não estivesse simplesmente atrasado, se fosse algo que o estivesse a impedir de vir…. Já estava a começar a ficar preocupado quando de repente senti como se estivesse a ser observado e quando dirigi o meu olhar para o local de onde provinha tal sensação, lá estava ele à entrada de uma pequena ruela encostado a parede de uma das casas encoberto pelas sombras. Mesmo assim reconheci-o. Trazia novamente uma capa para tentar encobrir ao máximo a sua identidade. Apesar de possuir uma aparência inteiramente humana talvez a usa-se uma vez que sem duvida um loiro de olhos azuis tão belo e delicado quanto ele chamaria a atenção por onde quer que passa-se e o que ele menos precisava numa cidade cheia de fanáticos e de caçadores de demónios era de dar nas vistas. Mas o que me fez imediatamente reconhece-lo foi a sua presença, aquela aura bondosa, forte e determinada mas ao mesmo tempo sofrida que ele emanava e o sorriso que eu pode ver se formar no seu rosto quando os nossos olhos se encontraram. Comecei a caminhar na sua direcção mas ele não me esperou. Como uma criança traquina deu um brilhante sorriso e começou a correr e a se esgueirar pelos becos esperando como na noite anterior que eu o seguisse. E foi isso que fiz. Quando reparei estava também eu a correr tentando alcança-lo, coisa que ele não premiria que eu fizesse. Era demasiado rápido. Por vezes parava e ficava a espera espreitando por alguma esquina e quando eu me aproximava podia ouvir uma risada brincalhona antes que ele começasse a correr outra vez. Eu já não sabia onde estava, deixava apenas que me guiasse e por momentos senti-me indignado comigo mesmo pela forma patética com que me deixava manipular por aquele demónio, mas agora não me podia importar menos com isso afinal iria passar a noite com tal demónio e se ele queria um pequeno jogo de apanhada antes de me deixar toma-lo nos meus braços, porque não?

No entanto, numa última esquina ele não me esperou e quando a dobrei não o consegui mais ver. Ah! é irritante como este pequeno demónio gosta de brincar as escondidas. Olhei para todos os lugres mas não o vi. E foi então que me apercebi onde estávamos, do lado norte da catedral da cidade onde o vi pela segunda vez e foi então que reparei que uma pequena porta lateral estava entreaberta como que se me convidasse para entrar. Não, ele não poderia ser tão doido. Na catedral?! Porque é que ele não se entregava à inquisição e pedia que o enforcassem de uma vez?! Porque era basicamente isso que ele estava a fazer, e pelos vistos pretendia-me levar junto. E eu pelos vistos não me importava porque mais uma vez segui-o mesmo com a todo o meu lado racional a gritar para não o fazer. E quando entrei a primeira coisa que vi foi ele já desprovido da sua capa, vestido com uma camisa branca e umas calças negras sentado sobre o altar voltado para o enorme crucifixo preso à parede à sua frente e iluminado pela luz da lua que entrava por um dos vitrais em forma de rosácea. Ele olhou para mim e inclinando a sua cabeça exclamou com um sorriso:

_Boa noite!

_Boa noite?! Mas tu tens desejos de morte? O que é que estamos a fazer na catedral?

_Calma Sasuke._Ele disse-me de forma apaziguadora e só nesse momento percebi o nervosismo que deixei transparecer na minha voz._ Ninguém virá aqui a esta hora. Estamos tão seguros como em qualquer outro lugar. Não tens nada com que te preocupar. Eu venho aqui muitas vezes.

_Porquê?_Convínhamos que é um bocado estranho pensar num demónio que frequente assiduamente a suposta casa de Deus. No entanto acalmei-me um pouco com as suas palavras e caminhei ao eu encontro.

_Quem sabe… para pensar, eu acho. Tu acreditas em Deus Sasuke?

Aquela pergunta apanhou-me desprevenido. Naquele momento estava praticamente frente a frente com ele e conseguia perceber a forma como ele me analisava à espera de uma resposta. Mas o que é que eu havia de responder?! A verdade é que muitas vezes já dei por mim a fazer essa mesma pergunta a mim mesmo sem encontrar solução.

_Sim, suponho que sim.

_Suponhes?

Suspirei mas onde é que aquela conversa iria dar? Recostei-me no altar ao seu lado e continuei.

_A verdade é que desde de pequeno que me ensinaram a acreditar. O primeiro livro que li foi a bíblia e a minha educação sempre foi muito religiosa.

_Mas a educação não é por si só uma boa razão para acreditar…

_Eu sei. Afinal também me ensinaram a odiar e me afastar dos demónios e agora aqui estou eu a discutir teologia com um. Talvez fosse mais fácil se tu não tivesses mudado completamente o meu mundo. Mas fico feliz que o tenhas feito. E mesmo assim continuo a acreditar, apenas acredito num Deu diferente.

_Diferente como?

_Um que não discrimine as pessoas pela raça, cor ou até mesmo por terem escolhido outra religião. Um que não se divirta nem deseje assistir à morte de milhões de pessoas em seu nome. Que seja capaz de perdoar tal como nos foi pedido por Ele mesmo e que nos veja a todos como Seus filhos humanos com todas as nossas virtudes e defeitos e que por isso são capazes de pecar mas também de alcançar grandes feitos. Um Deus que nos ame a todos. Acho que é esse o Deus que acredito.

_Até mesmo a mim?..._Ouvi-o murmurar como se desejasse que tal fosse verdade._É esse o Deus em que acreditas ou é nesse Deus que gostas de acreditar?

_Boa pergunta. Para mim a definição de Deus implica que ele seja infinitamente bom, caso contrário não seria prefeito e consequentemente não seria Deus. Pelo que se Ele não tiver esta qualidade pode até ser que exista um ser superior a nós mas esse ser não seria um Deus.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo enquanto eu o observava com uma expressão muito seria enquanto provavelmente pensava no que tínhamos acabado de dizer.

_E tu?_quebrei então o silêncio_Acreditas em Deus?_Vi-o fechar os olhos suspirando e inclinando a cabeça para trás como se esperasse ouvir a resposta pronunciada pelo próprio Senhor. Mas depressa voltou a olhar para a frente abrindo os olhos e respondendo.

_Se Deus existisse porque é que iria permitir que alguém como eu vivesse?!

_Alguém como tu…

_Eu não passo de um monstro que nasceu para sofrer e trazer sofrimento aqueles que ama.

_Isso não é verdade._Gritei. Fui rude e agarrando nos seus ombros voltei-o para mim para puder olhar nos seus olhos. Não me importei, sabia que o poderia ter ferido com a forma como o segurei mas o que realmente o estava a magoar eram aqueles pensamentos que ele tinha sobre ele mesmo, e eu tinha que o fazer entender._Nunca mais voltes a dizer uma coisa dessas. Tu não és um monstro. Afinal porque é que defendes tanto os outros demónios e apenas te vês a ti com tal? Eu não vou deixar que voltes a dizer uma coisa dessas. Não quero que penses mais assim. E também não vou deixar que alguém te possa algum dia vir a chamar de monstro. Não vou deixar que sofras. Vou proteger-te a ti e a todos aqueles que amas se for preciso. Então não voltes a dizer uma coisa dessas.

_Como é que podes ter tantas certezas disso?!_Ele gritou em resposta, já com os seus olhos marejados em lágrimas._Tu não sabes nada sobre mim. Não sabes aquilo que eu passei. E não sabes tudo aquilo que eu fui capaz de fazer. Todo o sangue inocente que derramei apenas para poder sobreviver. Pensas que só porque te contei que sou um demónio que já me conheces?! Que já sabes do que é que eu sou capaz?! Eu sou um monstro Sasuke e isso não vai mudar só porque tu não o queres ver!!!

Bati-lhe. Eu não o queria fazer mas não o podia ouvir mais dizer aquelas coisas sobre ele mesmo. Quando me apercebi do que tinha feito ele já estava com uma mão no rosto que estava vermelho devido ao estalo que lhe dei. Tinha os olhos arregalados como em choque por aquilo que eu tinha acabado de fazer. Também eu estava em choque e a primeira coisa que fiz quando vi o que tinha feito foi puxa-lo para mim e abraça-lo com todas as minhas forças. Agora também eu chorava. Lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto sem que eu as pudesse controlar. Mas mesmo assim fiz um esforço para me acalmar, para que a minha voz não fraqueja-se:

_Lembras-te que ontem me dizes-te que pensaste que eu poderia ver dentro da tua alma e não ver aquilo que todos os outros vêm?! E eu já te disse que eu consigo. Consigo ver quem realmente és, mesmo que até tu não o consigas ver. E sabes o que é que eu vejo?! Vejo uma alma pura, de alguém que se preocupa com os outros mais do que com ele mesmo. Vejo uma criança que sofreu muito e que por isso se esconde atrás de máscaras para não ter que sofrer mais. Que procura afastar-se de tudo e de todos para não ter que ver os seus olhares acusatórios mas que está sempre disposta a perdoar e que o que mais teme é que possa perder alguém que ama e é por isso que tenta fugir de todos para que assim não os possa mais magoar ou ser magoado por eles. Mas eu já te disse que agora não me posso separar mais de ti. E vou fazer de tudo para não te perder. _Afastei-o um pouco de mim para poder olha-lo nos olhos e com toda a determinação que possuía afirmei._Então não vou deixar que te vejas como algo que não és. Porque agora és tu que te estas a ver aos olhos de todos os outros. Não me interessa o teu passado, porque nada irá mudar aquilo que vejo. A partir de agora irei proteger-te do resto do mundo se for preciso, mas irei fazer de tudo para que de aqui para a frente apenas tenhas razões para sorrir.

_Quem me dera poder acreditar nisso. _Ele suspirou escondendo os seus olhos sobre a sua franja. Mas porque é que ele não acreditava em mim?! Naruto…_Aquilo que eu fiz nem mesmo Deus seria capaz de perdoar._Supirei resignado.

_ Naruto, eu não sei o que fizeste. Mas sei que enquanto não te perdoares a ti mesmo mais ninguém o poderá fazer. Eu só queria poder arrancar todo o sofrimento que estas a sentir. Por isso se um dia me quiseres contar o que se passou eu estarei aqui. Estarei sempre ao teu lado afinal agora as nossas almas são uma só.

_Eu tenho tanto medo que não me perdoes. Que me passes a ver como um monstro. Tu és tudo o que eu tenho Sasuke. Eu não aguentaria perder-te a ti também._Ele chorava abraçado fortemente ao meu peito como se tivesse medo que eu fosse embora a qualquer momento.

_Tu nunca me vais perder. Eu amo-te Naruto. Amo-te mais que a minha própria vida.

_Tu… amas-me?_Ele quase soletrou estas palavras. Senti os seus músculos a ficarem tensos e vi a expressão de espanto no seu rosto.

_Mas tu és realmente idiota. Não me digas que ainda não te tinhas apercebido disso?!

_Não me chames de idiota, bastardo._Ele disse e apesar de querer demonstrar-se zangado por o ter insultado, não consegui disfarçar o sorriso que iluminava agora o seu rosto enquanto secava as suas lágrimas com as mão fechadas em punhos, como uma criança._É diferente quando és tu a dizê-lo.

_Não esperes que o repita muitas vezes._Disse fazendo-me de orgulhoso. Afinal não era nenhuma menininha apaixonada. E afinal porque raio é que estava corado?

_Hoje deste-me a tua palavra que irias proteger aqueles que amo._Disse-me com um grande sorriso, acariciando o meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos_Apenas te peço que te protejas a ti. És tudo aquilo que eu tenho. E és a única pessoa que amo. Quero que Deus seja testemunha do nosso amor, quero que ele testemunhe o nosso pecado._Dize-me enquanto os seus olhos se tornavam vermelhos de desejo.

**Continua…**

Então… super lamechas não é? Mas o que é que eu ei de fazer? Acho que é os efeitos de também tar apaixonada….

E agora momento de agradecimentos… Agradeço a **teixeirinha****, ****danyela49****, ****Kappuchu09****, ****Chibi Mari-chan****, ****Misa-Light****, ****sango7higurashi****, ****Lyra Kaulitz'****,** pelos reviews. A sério eu amo-vos!!! E mais uma vez desculpem pela demora.

Mesmo não tendo gostado muito deste será que mereço review? Ah é verdade próximo…lemon, no altar da igreja!!! É para compensar.

Bjs, Isis.


	9. Chapter 9

Olá.

E cá está o tão aguardado lemon no altar da igreja. Não é preciso nem dizer mais nada sobre que quem não gosta ou tem problemas cardíacos não deveria de todo ler algo assim.

Desculpem se demorei mas lá tá exames e também não demorei assim tanto.

Boa leitura….

**Casamento?**

Foi tudo tão rápido que nem percebi quando ele em apenas alguns segundos atou os meus braços com a toalha do altar prendendo-os atrás das minhas costas e jogando-me sobre o mesmo. As vezes esquecia-me o quanto ele poderia ser rápido e forte, malditos genes demoníacos.

_O que é que julgas que estas a fazer?!

Ele engatinhou então sobre mim com toda a graça de uma verdadeira raposa demónio, ser místico esse com o qual ele se parecia devido as suas peculiares cicatrizes no rosto que se assemelhavam a bigodes, e rosando os seus lábios nos meus enquanto me olhava nos olhos garantiu-me:

_Shsss… não te vou fazer mal. Só quero que Ele veja o quanto eu te amo.

Impressionantemente, ou não eu nunca pensei que ele me fosse magoar. Acho que essa seria a primeira coisa que alguém normal pensaria se um dia fosse amarrado por um demónio mas desde que o conheci que a minha vida era tudo menos normal e eu estava disposto a confiar àquele demónio a minha própria vida. Mas espera aí o que é que ele queria dizer com "quero que Ele veja" ele não poderia estar a pensar em… Todas as minhas dúvidas tiveram a sua resposta quando ele começou a desabotoar a minha camisa descendo com os seus beijos por cada parte da minha pele que ia descobrindo ao mesmo tempo que esfregava uma das suas pernas que tinha posicionado entre as minhas no volume que nelas já se começava a formar.

_Para._Tentei dizer de maneira firme mas a minha voz já não passava de um sussuro mesclado pelo desejo.

_Queres mesmo que pare?!_Ele falou ao meu ouvido enquanto o lambia sugestivamente e aproveitava para aumentar ainda mais a fricção entres os nossos corpos. E eu conseguia ouvir o tom de provocação na sua voz.

_Alguém pode aparecer … _Tentei afasta-lo tentado pôr-me em pé mas o facto de não poder usar as minhas mãos e de o ter sobre o meu corpo forçando-me a deitar sobre o altar tornou essa missão impossível.

_Vá lá Sasuke já te disse que ninguém virá aqui a esta hora. Estamos sozinhos… quer dizer… estamos com Deus._Ele disse-me enquanto terminava de abrir completamente a minha camisa e aumentava as carícias pelo meu peito nu. Ele lambia e chupava avidamente um dos meus mamilos e ia descendo com um das suas mãos para o cós das minhas calças enquanto mantinha a outra apertando levemente a minha cintura.

_Por isso mesmo não devia-mos fazer isto numa igreja._ Tentei dissuadi-lo com a réstia de sanidade que ainda possuía.

_Porque não?! Não acho que seja algo de mau. Não acho que seja um pecado. É uma forma de demonstrar o nosso amor. As outras pessoas não vêm aqui para se casarem?! Para pedirem a Deus que abençoe o seu amor?! Pois então nós não podemos fazer isso, mas podemos…_Ele não pode acabar a sua frase pois eu acabei por soltar uma gargalhada, deixando-o espantado. Deve ter sido a primeira vez que ele me viu rir daquela forma, e nem mesmo eu me reconheci por momentos mas não deixava de ser engraçada a forma invulgar como ele via o matrimónio….

_Então esta é a tua forma de me pedires em casamento?!_Disse já mais calmo com um sorriso de canto vendo-o corar até à ponta dos cabelos.

_Entende como quiseres…_Ele amuou fazendo bico e sentou-se de braços cruzados sobre o meu quadril com o rosto ainda corado voltado para o lado. Agora já sem o ter deitado sobre mim tentei erguer-me acabando por conseguir ficar sentado e aproveitando o facto de ele ter o resto voltando para o lado para "atacar" o seu pescoço que se mostrava deliciosamente exposto como se estivesse a pedir pelos meus beijos. Sorri quando ele soltou instantaneamente um gemido mostrando-me assim o controlo que eu tinha sobre o seu corpo. E eu não podia desperdiçar aquela oportunidade para o provocar.

_Nesse caso não achas que me devias desamarrar? Assim parece que me estas a levar forçado ao altar.

_Tu não pareces nem um pouco importado com isso._Ele afirmou recuperando o seu sorriso irónico e movimentando o seu quadril sobre o meu fazendo-me gemer e demonstrar assim o seu ponto.

_Ah! Maldito demónio!_Quase rugi mas ele não se pareceu importar nem um pouco que eu o tivesse chamado assim. Ele sabia que eu não o chamava assim com a intenção de o magoar ou insultar como todos os outros. Mas mesmo assim fez-se de zangado e voltando-me a empurrar para que me deita-se novamente sobre o altar disse num tom como se estivesse a castigar uma criança pequena mas parecendo ele mesmo um criança:

_Agora é que não desamarro mesmo._ E então sem qualquer aviso com um só puxão retirou o que restava da minha roupa levando o meu calçado junto e deixando-me nu. Eu estava nu, amarrado, deitado sobre o altar da catedral da cidade e não me poderia importar menos quando o vi a ele apenas de camisa, tendo-se visto livre de qualquer outra peça de roupa, sentando-se sobre o meu quadril e fazendo ele mesmo com que eu me enterrasse no seu corpo tão quente e estreito, tão perfeito para me receber. Ele nem se quer se preparou e por momentos temi que se pudesse ter magoado. Mas ele nem deixou que eu expressa-se a minha preocupação começando de imediato a mover-se enquanto soltava gemidos de puro prazer.

_Vês?! Nem uma marca._Falou entre suspiros enquanto puxava o colarinho da sua camisa para baixo para me deixar ver o seu pescoço e eu lembrei-me da ferida que lhe tinha causado no dia anterior. _Não é como se não sentisse dor mas ultrapasso-a depressa.

E como se para demonstrar o que tinha acabado de dizer começa a mover-se ainda mais depressa, subindo e descendo, apertando-me dentro dele a uma velocidade que chagava a ser inumana. Porra! Queria poder toca-lo, queria poder ter mais e mais contacto com aquela pele, mas por mais que tenta-se não me conseguia soltar e a única fazia era sentir o gosto de sangue na minha boca de tanto morder os meus lábios para tentar calar os gritos de prazer que teimavam em fazer-se ouvir. Não conseguia parar de tremer nunca me senti assim em toda a minha vida, tão frágil, tão dominado, tão entregue aquele demónio como se fosse ele que me estivesse a possuir e não o contrário. Mas afinal o que é que isso interessava. Éramos um do outro, ambos possuíamos um ao outro e por agora se ele assim o queria tinha todo o meu apoio para dominar aquele jogo que nos estava a guiar à loucura. Ele apoiava-se nos meus ombros arranhando-os com as sua unhas enquanto cavalgava sobre mim cada vez mais freneticamente, baixando-se por vezes para capturar os meus lábios num beijo faminto e sem qualquer pudor. Continuamos assim por um tempo, perdidos naquele mundo de prazer quando numa última estocada senti-me derramar todo o meu gozo dentro dele enquanto ele caia sobra o meu peito ofegante depois de ter lambuzado ambos os nossos abdómenes. Durante um momento ficamos assim, tentando a todo o custo buscar o ar que parecia faltar aos nossos pulmões como se estivesses estado privados de respirar durante uma eternidade. Mas para mim essa eternidade durou pouco e assim que o senti que ele me havia soltado das minhas amarras inverti as posições jogando-o de barriga sobre o altar e segurando a sua cintura de modo a traze-lo contra mim penetrei-o de um só vez mostrando-lhe o quanto ainda estava excitado e ouvindo-o britar o meu nome.

_Shss… não precisas de gritar para que Deus ousa os teus votos para comigo._E tal como ele havia feito de maneira selvagem e firme comecei a movimentar-me para dentro dele cada vez mais forte cada vez mais rápido cada vez mais brutal. Não pensava em mais nada. Toda a racionalidade, toda a lógica que dominavam os meus actos diariamente tinham sido esquecidos enquanto o possuía como se fosse um animal como se nada mais importasse a não ser ouvir os seus gemidos de prazer, a não ser vê-lo contorcer-se e tremer de encontro a mim enquanto as suas mãos deslizavam sobre o altar quando ele procurava inutilmente encontrar algum apoio. É engraçado antes de o conhecer a minha ambição, pois não lhe posso chamar de sonho, era poder subjugar um demónio e agora ali naquela igreja vendo-o tão vulnerável, vendo-o se entregar a mim daquela forma eu tinha conseguido atingir esse objectivo de uma forma totalmente diferente, uma forma apaixonante e inimaginável que me deixava cada vez mais excitado cada vez que vislumbrava o seu rosto corado de encontro ao mármore polido do altar, os seus olhos tão azuis semicerrados e os seus lábios entreabertos sussurrando palavras desconexas, chamando pelo meu no entre cada gemido.

_Ah…Sasu…eu…ah…_agarrei a sua erecção dando-lhe ainda mais prazer e sentindo-o enfim gozar na minha mão empinando-se ainda mais de encontro a mim contraindo-se de forma tão insana que não pode evitar esvair-me mais uma vez dentro dele.

Saí de dentro dele e trazendo-o para os meus braços e abracei-o fortemente. Não havia mais nada a ser dito. Não agora. Ainda havia muitas coisas que queria saber, tanto para lhe perguntar mas essas coisas podiam esperar. Agora só queria poder tê-lo ali nos meus braços. Agora sentir a sua presença era tudo o que eu precisava para me sentir feliz, para me sentir completo.

**Continua… **

Ai meu Deus… eu realmente escrevi isto. Eu uma catequista uma alma pura e ingénua com carinha de anjo (e nada convencida nem nada) escrevi algo assim. Eu vou arder no inferno. Por outro lado o inferno é capaz de ser mais divertido do que o céu…eheh.

Bem agora é o momento de agradecer, e agora que tou de ferias e tenho tempo vou deixar de ser ingrata e vou faze-lo como deve de ser, então cá vai (ah vou tratar toda a gente por tu, é mais fácil mas se alguém não gostar peso desculpa e é só dizer):

**danyela49****: **ok tu as vezes dás-me medo… onde é que foste buscar a ideia de morder a cabeça as pessoas?! Vá lá que a minha é bastante dura por isso acho que te ias arrepender Uhahahaah(tentativa de risada maléfica fracassada). Enfim infelizmente não te posso dar o naru-chan porque ele não é meu, mas se fosse eu acho que não dava… (grande hemorragia nasal)… vá lá podia emprestar as vezes. Enfim muito obrigada pela review. Bjs!

**Misa-Light****: **Nem vou comentar o facto de ser a tua escritora favorita já que não é difícil sendo a única que lés. Mas bigada por aturares esta escritora doida. Também vou ter saudades tuas. Bjs!

**NathDragonessa****:** Muito obrigada. Fico muito feliz por ter mais uma pessoa que gosta da minha fic. Espero não ter decepcionado com este capítulo. Bjs!

**Kappuchu09****: **Deus eu nem sei por onde começar. Nunca tinha recebido um review tão grande (pulando de felicidade). Bem acho que posso começar por agradecer e prometo que vou tentar nunca mais voltar a demorar tanto. Quanto à pergunta sobre o prologo como é obvio não vou revelar mas quem sabe… a verdade é que eu estou a moldar um bocadinho a personalidade das personagens. Não acho que esteja a fugir muito ao original mas como o que faz de nós o que somos são em grande parte as nossas experiencias eu tinha que fazer com que a personalidade deles se encaixa-se nestas novas vivencias…daí o Sasuke ter chorado. Enfim espero que não tenhas morrido com a espera e espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Bjs!

**Lyra Kaulitz'****: **Muito obrigada espero que tenhas gostado deste capitula também. Bjs!

**teixeirinha****: **Uhahaha… é para tu veres o que eu faço as pessoas! Já te corrompi completamente. Enfim, obrigada e volte sempre!XD Bjs!

E tá ai. Mais uma vez obrigada e quem quiser deixar review a este capitulo… por favor… por favor… por favor… (acho que já deu para perceber a ideia).

Ah! Ia-me esquecendo comecei agora a escrever uma nova fic, chama-se MP quem quiser dar uma olhada e comentar tambem agradeço.

Bjs, Isis!


	10. Chapter 10

Olá!

Não, não e não!!! Eu não vou pedir desculpas pelo atraso desta vez! Por duas razões: primeira, porque este foi o maior capítulo que eu já escrevi em toda a minha vida. É o dobro, ou mais do que eu costumo fazer, e a serio acho que não se vão arrepender de ler até ao fim. Pode não ter muitas falas e tal mas é essencial para a história já que agora vamos passar a outra fase do enredo e temos que ter um ponto de viragem e um capitulo para esclarecer como as coisas tão agora, além disso eu acho que tá bonitinho e adorei escreve-lo (já agora obrigado teixeirinha por seres tão chata). Segundo, bem eu depois falo da segunda razão… mas tou amuada!!!

Boa leitura!

**9º Capitulo**

**Fugir**

Não sei bem por quanto tempo fiquei ali apenas a sentir o calor do seu corpo deixando que os meus sentidos fossem inebriados pelo seu cheiro, ouvindo apenas as nossas respirações e os batimentos dos nossos corações a serem normalizados lentamente, enquanto observava a serenidade que agraciava as feições delicadas do seu rosto, enquanto ele permanecia gentilmente abraçado a mim de, olhos fechados, com a sua cabeça repousando no meu peito. Se não fossem as constantes carícias que ele fazia com uma das mãos nas minhas costas eu teria jurado que ele havia adormecido. Nunca tinha visto aquela expressão de calma na sua face, aquele sorriso meigo que eu sabia que, por tudo o que lhe tinha acontecido, tinha durante muito tempo sido apagado dos seus lábios, mas nunca do seu coração, que agora era só meu, um presente que ele me dava por o amar apesar de tudo, que para mim não era nada desde que estivesse ao seu lado. Aos poucos ele foi abrindo os seus olhos daquele azul cristalino, puro e eu não pude ver mais nada neles a não ser aquela paz que agora nos rodeava fazendo-me sorrir, pois sabia que tinha sido eu a devolver a paz ao seu olhar. Ele foi subindo suavemente uma das suas mãos pelo meu peito até ao meu pescoço, contornando-o, e os seus dedos emaranharem-se nos cabelos da minha nuca enquanto me puxava para um beijo calmo, apenas um agradável tocar de lábios, mas que carregava um imenso sentimento. Assim lentamente, tal como se aproximou, também se afastou de mim enquanto aos seus olhos voltavam todos aqueles sentimentos que tinha esquecido naquele momento só nosso e em que nada daquilo que lhe causava sofrimento existia.

_Temos de ir!_ Disse ele naquela voz decidida como se precisasse de se manter firme para fazer o que precisava de ser feito, para se afastar dos meus braços e começar a apanhar a sua roupa do chão, começando a vesti-la em seguida. Senti frio quando ele se afastou de mim. Quando, de repente, os meus braços deixaram de amparar o seu corpo e, por momentos, quase me abracei a mim mesmo, tentando recuperar aquele calor que só ele me poderia dar. Mas não o fiz. Quando ele se afastou de mim foi como se parte de mim mesmo tivesse sido levada para longe, fazendo com que voltasse ao mundo real, fazendo com que recuperasse também eu a minha racionalidade e voltasse a vestir o meu manto de frieza Uchiha, enquanto recolhia as minhas roupas e ele limpava o altar com a tolha que tinha utilizado para me amarrar, provavelmente iria ver-se livre dela mais tarde. Ele tinha razão, não poderíamos ficar ali para sempre e não tardaria até que o sol nascesse e os monges começassem a chegar para os seus primeiros afazeres religiosos. Enquanto nos vestimos não trocamos uma única palavra. Mais uma vez tínhamos que nos separar, cada um teria que seguir para o seu lado, viver por mais um dia a sua vida longe um do outro e eu não sabia quanto tempo estaria agora sem o ver. Então não queria dizer nada. Dizer o que quer que fosse seria como se nos estivéssemos a despedir e eu jamais aceitaria ter que o fazer, jamais aceitaria ter que seguir a minha vida sem o ter comigo, e estava farto de nos termos de esconder, queria poder passar os dias com ele e não só as noites encobertos pela escuridão como se fossemos dois criminosos, eu queria….

_Foge comigo!_As palavras saíram da minha boca sem que eu tivesse realmente tempo para pensar no que elas significavam. Mas sim, era realmente isso que eu queria. Queria ir com ele para algum lugar bem longe dali, um lugar cujo poder da inquisição não fosse capaz de alcançar e onde poderíamos viver felizes lado a lado, como Sasuke e Naruto e não como humano e demónio. Ele estava agora a vestir o seu manto negro e, ao ouvir as minhas palavras, parou imediatamente o que estava a fazer como se os seus movimentos tivessem sido congelados e o seu rosto mostrava agora uma expressão indecifrável que eu julgava ser de surpresa.

_Fugir…_eu ouvi-o sussurrar como se apenas a menção daquela palavra fosse demasiado pesada para que pudesse ser dita em voz alta. Como se estivesse ele próprio a tentar encontrar um significado naquilo que eu tinha acabado de dizer, como se aquela palavra tivesse muitas mais implicações do que aquelas que eu conseguia encontrar e lhe trouxesse memórias que por muito tempo ele tentou esquecer. Vendo-o assim, abracei-o gentilmente enquanto deixava de lado a seriedade normal da minha voz e lhe explicava com toda a ternura que sentia por ele.

_Eu quero poder estar ao teu lado sempre. Poder viver contigo em qualquer lugar que seja. Poder acordar de manhã sabendo que estás ali e que não ter que me apressar para voltar para a mentira que a minha vida se tornou desde que te conheci. Todo o tempo que passo sem ti, que tenho que fingir que sou uma pessoa que deixei de ser há muito tempo, desde que tu mudas-te toda a minha vida, não passa de uma mentira. Eu apenas posso ser quem sou ao teu lado. Por isso eu não me importo de deixar tudo para trás. Não me importo de deixar a minha família pois eu sei que as pessoas que eu realmente amo mesmo que não o entendam iriam querem que eu fosse feliz e essa felicidade apenas posso conseguir ao teu lado. Não me importo se há muita coisa que ainda não sei sobre ti, porque estou disposto a descobri-lo aos poucos ao longo de todo o tempo que quero passar contigo. Então por favor, vamos fugir juntos para algum lugar onde não sejamos perseguidos, onde possamos ser felizes, e mesmo que não encontremos esse lugar já vai valer a pena pelo simples facto de o estarmos a procurar juntos.

Durante todo este tempo eu tinha permanecido com o queixo repousado no seu ombro enquanto que, inconscientemente, aquele abraço se tornava cada vez mais desesperado e só então quando não havia mais nada que eu pudesse dizer para o convencer, quando já tinha respondido a todas as perguntas que ele me poderia fazer para revidar a minha proposta, quando tinha acabado de implorar aquele demónio que tomasse o meu destino nas suas mãos, é que me distanciei dele apenas o suficiente para poder ver o seu rosto e esperar pela sua resposta.

Foi então que reparei as lágrimas que corriam pela sua face, o quanto que os seus olhos estavam marejados por aquela água que corria livremente sem que, no entanto, ele soltasse qualquer soluço e por momentos pensei que talvez fosse por ele já estar habituado a ter que chorar em silencio. Então, aos poucos, um sorriso discreto mas genuíno formou-se nos seus lábios.

_Nunca pensei que um dia ouviria um Uchiha a pedir por favor._Acabamos por rir os dois e eu soube que era exactamente isso que eu queria: poder rir assim com ele para sempre… _Tens a certeza?! Depois disto não haverá mais volta._O olhar sério voltou a sua face enquanto ele enxugava as suas lágrimas.

_Nunca houve volta._Foi tudo o que disse enquanto o olhava nos olhos para lhe mostrar que não havia qualquer hesitação nas minhas palavras, a minha decisão estava tomada e nada nem ninguém me faria mudar de ideias.

_Muito bem. Disse-me enquanto se afastava de mim colocando o seu capuz e começando a dirigir-se à porta._ Vem ter comigo aqui esta noite, há algo que preciso de te contar. Se depois de me ouvires ainda o quiseres fugiremos logo de seguida.

Eu ia revidar aquelas palavras. Dizer que nada do que ele me pudesse dizer me poderia fazer voltar atrás. No entanto ao ver a forma como ele pronunciou estas palavras não pode dizer nada. Pois mesmo que ele não me tenha dito eu sabia que o que ele me iria contar era a razão dele se odiar tanto, o acontecimento que o fez carregar aquela culpa que sempre o atormentou.

E assim, mais uma vez, desapareceu da minha visão. Sem um último beijo, sem se despedir, apenas com a promessa que a partir daquela noite poderíamos estar juntos para toda a eternidade.

…

Acabei de me vestir e, garantindo que ninguém me via a abandonar a catedral, regressei a casa. Casa… agora que existia a possibilidade de aquele ser o meu último dia naquela casa, naquela cidade, e quem sabe não tardasse muito até sair do país, uma sensação de nostalgia abateu-se sobre mim no exacto momento em que atravessei os portões e comecei a observar aquele lugar. É engraçado, sempre morei ali mas nunca antes tinha realmente parado para observar a mansão Uchiha. É claro que eu sabia como era a casa onde morei toda a minha vida, conhecia cada canto, cada esconderijo, cada segredo… mas nunca antes o seu pórtico me pareceu tão austero, nunca a sua fachada me pareceu tão alva, ostentando orgulhosamente o brasão da minha família no centro, e nunca o jardim me pareceu tão frondoso mas ainda assim harmonioso revelando ao canto o pequeno canteiro de girassóis, que agora por ser ainda noite não demonstravam o quanto podiam ser belos mantendo-se de "cabeça baixa", e que a minha mãe cuidava extremosamente não deixando o jardineiro sequer se aproximar. A minha mãe… mais do que tudo aquilo, mais do que aquelas quatro paredes e toda aquela sumptuosidade que sempre me rodeou, mais do que tudo isso, o que eu iria realmente sentir falta era da minha família. Gostava de me poder despedir da minha mãe, poder abraça-la uma última vez e ouvi-la dizer que tudo ficaria bem desde que eu fosse feliz, queria poder ter uma última batalha particular com o meu irmão por qualquer razão que fosse e que no final sempre acabava com um sorriso de lado de ambas as partes, e parte de mim, ainda queria ouvir o meu pai dizer que se orgulhava de me ter como filho. Mas isso era impossível. Talvez, mesmo que não disse-se o porquê, pudesse receber esse carinho da minha mãe, talvez pudesse tentar provocar o Itachi para ter o meu último gosto da camaradagem Uchiha entre irmãos, ou seja troca de olhares mortais e comentários irónicos, mas nunca iria receber o orgulho do meu pai, e ao contrário do que pensei quando me apercebi disto, não me senti tão decepcionado como achava que ficaria. Não fiquei triste sequer, acho que apenas senti um enorme vazio. Durante anos tinha voltado a minha vida na tentativa vã de impressionar o meu pai, de superar o meu irmão, e de caçar aquele demónio que eles de certa forma me ensinaram a odiar. Mas agora vejo o quanto estava errado. De certa forma ainda odiava aquele demónio, mas não o culpava inteiramente pelo que aconteceu a minha família, pelo fanatismo do meu pai e o destino que eu e o meu irmão fomos obrigados a escolher naquele mundo onde ou chacinávamos quem era diferente ou seriamos mortos juntamente com eles. Até agora tinha escolhido a primeira alternativa mas talvez, naquele momento, estivesse a optar pela segunda. Mas agora, eu sabia que não podia julgar assim ninguém com base na "raça" a que pretendesse. Tal como existiam demónios como aquele que mereciam ser mortos em praça pública por todo o mal que fizeram, existiam também aqueles que poderiam ter um coração ainda mais bondoso que o de muitas das pessoas que os perseguiam, um que, com certeza, era muito melhor que o meu. Tal como acontece com todos os humanos, existiam demónios bons e maus e por isso todos deveriam ter uma oportunidade para serem felizes e viverem em paz neste mundo que pertence a ambos. É… talvez os humanos e os demónios não sejam assim tão diferentes. Mas alguém como o meu pai, cujo coração já tinha sido corroído completamente pelo ódio, cuja mente estava toldada pela busca de um falso paraíso que só na sua cabeça existia, jamais entenderia isso. E por isso, o seu orgulho e reconhecimento deixaram de ter valor para mim. Se ele não era capaz de aceitar aquele anjo que Deus tinha posto no meu caminho para iluminar a minha alma e o meu coração, antes que eles fossem totalmente possuídos pelas trevas, tal como lhe havia acontecido, então eu também não iria mais esperar por algo que eu sabia que jamais se concretizaria e o qual eu já não desejava. Agora, eu tinha algo muito mais precioso e não iria deixar que nenhum preconceito estúpido o tirasse de mim. Agora eu tinha o amor do **meu** anjo e não me importava que todos os outros o vissem como um demónio mesmo que isso o pudesse magoar, não me importava pois eu iria curar pessoalmente todas essas feridas e iria fazer com que nunca mais o tivesse de ver sofrer. Nem que para isso tivesse que enfrentar o mundo inteiro. Eu iria lutar pela sua felicidade para que nunca mais tivesse que ver um anjo chorar. Pois nem mesmo as lágrimas de um anjo poderiam purificar aquele inferno que os homens tinham construído na terra.

…

Enquanto devaneava sobre isto entrei em casa e dirigi-me até ao meu quarto. O dia teria que correr normalmente, ou então alguém poderia se aperceber de alguma coisa. Mas também não seria difícil disfarçar, apenas teria que agir da mesma forma de sempre, fazer o que sempre faço, afinal não era como se fosse uma pessoa muito sociável, pelo que poucas pessoas poderiam se aperceber de qualquer mudança no meu comportamento, e se queria que tudo corresse bem também não o poderia mudar, então só tinha que relaxar e ser aquele que todos sempre conheceram o frio e distante Uchiha Sasuke. Após um longo banho, desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço já devidamente trajado e arrumado para logo de seguida sair mais uma vez em direcção à catedral sendo que agora iria assistir à missa de domingo sem não antes me confessar (embora que apenas superficialmente, podia dizer que tinha cometido o pecado da carne mas nunca mais que isso) tal como o meu pai queria. No entanto quando cheguei à mesa deparei-me com a cadeira ao seu topo vazia, o que só poderia querer dizer duas coisas: ou ele se tinha atrasado a descer para o dejejum, o que eu achava muito improvável uma vez que a minha mãe e até mesmo o Itachi já estavam à mesa, ou então tinha saído logo cedo, o que quereria dizer que para sair a um domingo a estas horas só poderia ter ido tratar de algum assunto relacionado com a inquisição. Por momentos tive muito medo. E se fosse algo relacionado com o Naruto e se ele tivesse sido descoberto, eu tinha que saber o que se estava a passar…

_Bom dia. O pai…

_Bom dia. Peço desculpa pela demora._Foi assim que ouvi a voz dele vinda de trás de mim. Pensei então que me poderia acalmar, afinal até o meu pai é humano, porque é que ele não se poderia atrasar por uma vez?! Mas foi a forma como ele me olhou quando tomamos os nossos lugares à mesa e me pediu para rezar a oração da manhã que me fez pensar que algo não estava bem. Foi quase como se ele estivesse com raiva…vergonha, não o que eu vi naquele olhar foi mais do que isso, foi nojo. Como se ele estivesse com nojo de mim, e estivesse a encobrir esse sentimento naquele sorriso sádico e naquela expressão repleta de ódio. Mas isso demorou apenas um minuto e quando a minha mãe me perguntou se estava tudo bem porque eu tinha simplesmente congelado, e o contacto visual se quebrou, quando voltei a olhar enquanto rezava para que Deus guiasse os nossos passos em mais aquele dia, já não vi lá nada além da indiferença habitual. E dei por mim a desejar que tudo não tivesse passado da minha imaginação, da imaginação de alguém que de alguma forma sabia que estava a fazer algo que pelo qual seria culpado e discriminado, e nunca aquelas palavras e aquela prece tiveram tanto significado para mim. Por favor meu Deus protege o meu anjo…Naruto.

…

O resto do dia correu normalmente, se excluirmos o facto de o padre ter-se mostrado extremamente indignado pelo desaparecimento da toalha mais bonita do altar resolvendo fazer na própria missa um sermão sobre o facto de já nem mesmo a Igreja, um local sagrado de oração em que o homem deveria procurar abrigo da maleficência do mundo e buscar encontrar a paz espiritual e um contacto íntimo com Deus era poupada dos dias de roubo e decadência em que nos encontramos. Um lado se mim sabia que o esperado era eu me sentir culpado por aquelas palavras serem proferidas em parte pelos meus actos, mas o facto é que quando olhava para o altar, onde agora repousavam as sagradas escrituras, só me conseguia lembrar de como ele tinha sido muito melhor utilizado na noite anterior. Aquela catedral à luz do dia não parecia bem a mesma mas mesmo assim na minha mente repetiam-se as imagens daquele corpo dourado suado reflectindo tão graciosamente a luz da lua que entrava pelos vitrais enquanto os seus cabelos dourados colavam na sua testa e pescoço e os seus olhos azuis se mantinham entreaberto toldados pelo prazer, bem como a sua boca que tal como as suas bochechas estava avermelhada, devido aos beijos que trocamos e que sussurrava sensualmente o meu nome, enquanto os seus braços e pernas se prendiam ao meu corpo buscando unir-se comigo com movimentos rápidos e descontrolados… ai meu Deus era mesmo melhor eu não voltar aquela catedral nunca mais já que aquilo estava a ter efeitos muito indesejados no meu baixo-ventre.

Apesar disso não consegui resistir em rir interiormente e dizer Ámen quando o padre terminou o seu sermão dizendo tão condenatoriamente que o Diabo andava à solta neste mundo.

…

Tirando isso foi apenas mais um domingo como todos os outros. Quando me confessei, fiz exactamente como tinha planeado e o padre foi extremamente compreensivo dizendo que era normal para um rapaz da minha idade ter esse tipo de desejos dando-me apenas um terço de penitência que desde já nunca pretendi rezar pois não havia motivo nenhum para cumprir uma penitência de uma confissão falsa e de um pecado pelo qual não estava minimamente arrependido. Pergunto-me se ele seria tão brando se eu lhe contasse que a toalha tinha desaparecido porque tinha sido usada para limpar quaisquer vestígios da noite que passei ali com um demónio, provavelmente nesse caso a minha penitência seria ficar sem cabeça.

A tarde tinha resolvido ir ler para o meu quarto mas quando espreitei pela janela e vi a minha mãe a cuidar daquele canteiro de girassóis não consegui resistir. Pelo menos uma última vez tinha que dizer que a amo tinha que a ouvir dizer-me o mesmo buscando assim perdão pelo facto de a estar a abandonar e força para o fazer. Sim é verdade, eu Uchiha Sasuke a pessoa mais anti-social que já pisou a face da Terra também tem os seus momentos de fraqueza. E daí? É a minha mãe. É a única pessoa que sempre esteve ali para mim desde o começo e que sempre me ajudou e procurou me compreender apenas desejando que eu fosse feliz então se os outros achassem que o facto de eu demonstrar carinho pelo menos uma vez que fosse por ela, desde à muito tempo, me tornava fraco, eles que fossem todos para o inferno.

Quando vi já estava ao lado dela no jardim e sem qualquer explicação apenas a puxei para um abraço deixando que pela última vez o calor dos seus braços rodeasse o meu corpo de forma protectora e que o perfume do seu cabelo, que eu podia cheirar muito bem pois agora já estava maior do que ela, me embalasse na doçura daquele abraço repleto de sentimentos.

_Amo-a muito mãe… _Ela pareceu confusa afinal não era normal para mim demonstrar assim os meus sentimentos mas mesmo assim sorriu. Aquele sorriso meigo que aquecia qualquer coração e esticando-se um pouco para afagar os meus cabelos apenas respondeu como se percebesse que naquele momento era aquilo que eu precisava de ouvir.

_Tambem te amo muito meu filho. E irei sempre te amar, aconteça o que acontecer._Não consegui evitar sorrir. Era impressionante como ela conseguia-me ler tão bem, como se visse até ao fundo da minha alma, será que ela tinha descoberto que agora a minha alma também pertencia a outra pessoa?!

_Uau… estamos muito sentimentais hoje._Ouvi a voz do meu irmão atrás de mim e afastei-me da minha mãe enquanto ele se aproximava de braços abertos, com aquele sorriso torto de sarcasmo tão característico da nossa família._E para mim não há nada?! Vou ficar com ciúmes…

_Morre, Itachi!_Desviei-me dele e comecei a dirigir-me para a porta da cozinha por onde ele tinha saído.

_Oh vá lá… No fundo tu sabes que gostas de mim._Continuou ele no mesmo tom. Mas aquele sorriso de canto desapareceu rapidamente sendo transformado numa expressão de surpresa quando ouviu a minha resposta, enquanto eu desaparecia no interior da casa.

_É, lá bem no fundo é verdade.

…

Estava feito. Tinha-me despedido da minha mãe e do meu irmão há minha maneira. Não poderia fazer mais nada se não queria chamar a atenção. Também não me iria despedir do meu pai, não havia nada que eu lhe quisesse dizer, e isso entristeceu-me um pouco pensar que apesar de ser o meu próprio pai ele não me iria deixar saudades. Então simplesmente observei-o mais uma vez pela frincha da porta do seu escritório enquanto ele lá estava reclinado no seu sofá a fumar o seu amado charuto. E assim com um suspiro parti, deixando tudo para trás, não podia levar nada comigo para que ninguém desconfiasse, afinal aquele era apenas um dos meus passeios nocturnos, um do qual eu não pretendia voltar… Perdoem-me por tudo, mãe, irmão, pai… Adeus.

…

Lentamente percorri as ruas que me levariam até á catedral, onde ele tinha dito que estaria à minha espera… Tinha tempo ainda, saí cedo… queria sentir a brisa fria que sempre me acompanhou enquanto eu devaneava por aquelas ruas mais uma vez. Passei pela praça principal onde nos encontramos pela primeira vez e deixei que os meus olhos repousassem sobre ela por uns segundos lembrando-me de tudo o que vivi ali. A execução quando tinha oito, o meu encontro com ele e como pensei que ele era um anjo da morte, os dias que passei ali à sua espera…tudo me levava a ele e estava na hora de os meus pés também o fazerem. Por isso continuei o meu caminho. Foi então que quando voltei uma esquina reparei que as lamparinas da rua estavam todas apagadas, mas o que…

**…**

_**Uzumaki Naruto **_

Fugir… Durante anos a minha vida resumiu-se a isso: fugir. Fugi quando tive medo, fugi quando os meus pais morreram, fugi das pessoas que me perseguiam sem sequer me conhecerem, fugi dos meus sentimentos quando achei que me podia magoar e magoar aqueles que amava… estava tão farto de fugir. De ter de me esconder quando os humanos à minha volta percebiam que eu não era como eles, que não era humano, mesmo que eu me esforçasse por esconder, mesmo que pose-se todo o meu empenho em criar uma mascara de um rapaz feliz e desajeitado que vivia a fazer asneiras para que as pessoas reparassem nele, só para não ter que ficar sozinho. Mas no fim era sempre isso que acontecia. Nunca durava muito. Nunca conseguia viver muito tempo sem que me descobrissem, afinal era difícil esconder quando nos magoamos e as nossas feridas curam instantaneamente mesmo que elas nos devessem matar, ou quando conseguimos ser tão mais fortes ou mais rápidos que todas as outras pessoas. E assim aqueles que me ajudavam passavam a me odiar. A me perseguir. E eu fugia mais uma vez, e no final acabava por ficar novamente sozinho. Não, eu sempre estive sozinho mesmo quando estava rodeado de pessoas, nenhuma delas me via como eu realmente era, ou viam o demónio ou uma das minhas mascaras, mas nunca me viam a mim… E com o tempo fui-me habituando a solidão. Comecei a preferir estar sozinho. Pelo menos assim aquilo que aconteceu com os meus pais não voltaria a acontecer. Pelo menos assim não magoaria ninguém, e talvez assim não fosse mais magoado, não tivesse mais que fugir. Mas depois percebi que isso só me magoava mais. Que isolar-me do mundo era só outra forma de fugir. E eu não queria mais isso. Foi por isso que voltei. É por isso que hoje estou aqui em frente ao túmulo dos meus pais. Tenho vindo aqui muitas vezes desde que voltei à minha cidade natal, para falar com eles, para lhes pedir perdão. Estava cansado de fugir e foi por isso que decidi vir ao sítio onde tudo começou. Onde tive que fugir pela primeira vez, e ao contrário do que aconteceu quando ainda era criança, agora eu tinha decidido que não voltaria a fugir. Que iria enfrentar aquele homem que odiei por tanto tempo. Que destruiu o meu mundo e me condenou a viver como um demónio escondido, com medo. Por isso é que achei que não tinha mais razão para fugir, para me esconder. Nunca conseguiria viver uma vida em que não tivesse que me preocupar em ser perseguido, em que não tivesse que lidar com os olhares de ódio de todos à minha volta. Só queria que aquilo acabasse, doía tanto estar sozinho. Mas não podia acabar, não enquanto não o enfrentasse, enquanto não fizesse toda a gente ver quem era o verdadeiro monstro. Não me importava de morrer desde que soubesse que de alguma forma ele iria pagar pelos seus pecados. Apesar de ter sido odiado por muitos ele foi o único que eu odiei. Por vezes pensei em mata-lo, para mim seria tão fácil… mas se o fizesse será que Deus me iria perdoar? O mundo não mudaria com a morte dele, nem com a minha. Irão sempre haver pessoas a perseguirem outras só por causa de serem diferentes. Mas isso não importava, a minha vida não importava mais, eu só queria que parasse de doer, doía tanto…

È por isso que eu estava até mesmo disposto a me entregar para a inquisição. Afinal depois de mostrar a verdadeira face dele não haveria mais razão para fugir. Mas agora…

"_Foge comigo"_

Eu quero!!! Eu quero fugir, outra vez. Porque desta vez é diferente. Desta vez eu não vou estar sozinho. Porque agora quando estou com ele já não dói como doía. Porque ele me consegue ver sem máscaras, sem ver o demónio. E quando olho nos olhos dele eu consigo me ver apenas a mim, tal como sou, com os meus defeitos e virtudes, mas apenas eu. E neles eu encontro a felicidade porque só vejo amor à minha volta. E eu quero fugir com ele. Porque eu não quero estar mais sozinho. Porque ele foi a única pessoa que conseguiu fazer com que eu não quisesse fugir dos meus sentimentos. Ao princípio eu pensei em faze-lo mas não consegui. Foi como se ele me tivesse prendido desde o primeiro momento e no entanto nunca me senti tão livre. Nunca pode ser eu, a não ser quando estou perto dele. Pai, mãe, perdoem-me mas eu quero ser egoísta mais uma vez. Eu quero voltar a fugir. É errado ama-lo assim desta forma? Eu não queria traze-lo para o meu mundo, não queria que ele tivesse que viver a ser perseguido, como eu fui toda a minha vida, mas eu não consigo fugir dele. Eu sou egoísta, não me importo, mas eu quero-o para mim. Não posso mais nega-lo a mim mesmo, não o consigo mais afastar e não me quero afastar dele. Eu sou tão fraco, egoísta, eu sou uma pessoa horrível não sou? Isto que sinto, este amor… eu deveria de querer o que fosse melhor para ele, mas eu só o quero ao meu lado. Eu só quero poder ser feliz, e poder passar o resto da minha vida a faze-lo feliz. Será que vou conseguir, faze-lo feliz? Eu não aguentaria se um dia também ele me abandona-se. Ele diz que vai estar sempre comigo. Eu quero tanto acreditar nisso. Eu queria tanto acreditar nesse amor.

Eu queria tentar mais uma vez. Só mais esta vez, eu queria fugir, para nunca mais voltar. Mas o destino nunca quis a minha felicidade… Desculpa Sasuke, parece que não vamos poder fugir juntos. Eu devia ter percebido que aquele cheiro de sangue só podia pertencer a ele…

_Há quanto tempo, Uchiha Fugako.

**Continua…**

Muito bem… agora eu vou falar da segunda razão por não pedir desculpas… é que eu quero mais reviews, não tou a desconsideram as pessoas que escreveram, muito pelo contrario se não fossem elas eu não escrevia mais. Mas eu quero mais, eu quero, eu quero, eu quero!!! Pronto já deu para perceber que eu tou a fazer birra desculpem… mas eu quero. Tá já me calei. Mas não custa nada então… por favor… nem que seja para me dar na cabeça por causa da birra…

Bem passando agora a outra parte muito importante, os agradecimentos:

**Kappuchu09:** Pois eu não fui muito boazinha pois não? Mas acho que a espera compensou, não? Bem muito obrigada eu ainda me passo um bocadinho quando escrevo um lemon então é sempre bom ouvir elogios. A ideia de ser na igreja apareceu onde… pois foi na igreja, durante a catequese. É eu já não tenho remédio sou pervertida e já não tenho salvação. E de facto o Sasuke apesar de dizer que não no principio animou-se depressa. Eu também gosto de situações perigosas são mais emocinantes! Quanto ao facto do Naruto estar a tramar alguma coisa, eu não sei bem, já tive ideias para isso mas eu tenho o péssimo hábito de mudar tudo conforme vou escrevendo então nem adianta pensar muito porque só quando estou a escrever é que vejo no que vai dar. Resumindo muito obrigada por comentar e continue a ler e já agora diga o que achou deste, tá? Eu fiz este grande em parte por me ter dado nas orelhas da outra vez…

**danyela49:** Pronto não é preciso morder a minha cabeça tá aí a continuação. Como é que você descobriu eu a pensar que me tinha disfarçado tão bem… mesmo assim não dou. Foi muito difícil conseguir o naru-chan para mim, não dou a ninguém MUAHAHAHAHAH (agora tá direitinho). Mas podemos fazer um acordo… Itachi, gaara, neji,… quem sabe se eu não os consigo para você? Bem eu tava a pensar formar um clube para gente que odeia o sasu-emo você podia fazer parte. A serio também o odeio tanto, devia morrer (devia não disse se vai). Enfim, obrigada!

**Teixeirinha:** eu contigo já falei, então só vou dizer uma coisa: eu sou mesmo a maior (convencida) do mundo! Bigada!

**Sta-Leticia: **Muito obrigada pelo review. Espero que goste da continuação.

**Misa-Light: **Bigada, eu depois digo-te como é lá em baixo no inferno!

Bem e é isso…

Obrigada e acho que já deu para perceber que quero review…

Ah, no próximo capítulo vai ser o confronto entre o Naruto e o pai do Sasuke e o Naru-chan vai contar o que aconteceu com os seus pais, então esperem pela continuação.

Bjs, Isis!


	11. Chapter 11

Olá!

Eu nem acredito que consegui, mas consegui… Este foi o capítulo mais difícil que eu já escrevi, não me perguntem porquê simplesmente foi. Reescrevi-o não sei quantas vezes e acabei por mudar a história toda em relação ao que tinha originalmente em mente. Então só espero que tenha valido a pena, já o li tantas vezes que sinceramente não sei o que pensar.

É yaoi (jura ninguém se tinha apercebido disso), "Naruto" não me (outra coisa obvia) e blá blá blá….

Boa leitura…

**10º Capitulo**

**Perdoar**

Não precisei voltar-me para saber quem estava ali, não era necessário ver o seu rosto para saber quem encarava as minhas costas sendo até capaz de sentir o olhar de ódio e de asco que me lançava sendo este tão intenso que parecia querer perfurar a minha pele e rasgar todo o meu corpo. Mas não era esse olhar que denunciava a sua identidade, muitos já me olharam da mesma forma apesar de não tão intensamente, o que o revelava era aquele cheiro nauseabundo que estava impregnado pelo seu corpo e que parecia ser libertado a cada passo que dava na minha direcção, tornando-se cada vez mais forte, mais insuportável à medida que entrava nas minhas narinas dando-me ânsias de vómito. Conhecia muito bem aquele cheiro. Era o cheiro de sangue, de cadáveres em putrefacção, e ele estava tão envolvido nele que parecia que o seu próprio corpo se estava a decompor. Eu sabia que mais ninguém era capaz de o sentir. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato dos meus sentidos serem mais apurados do que os de um humano, ou talvez aquele cheiro nem sequer existisse, sendo apenas uma resposta do meu subconsciente que me alertava que ali parado a poucos metros de distância de mim estava o homem que carregava nas suas mãos o sangue de inúmeras pessoas inocentes, o homem cujo sangue dos meus pais escorria por entre os dedos.

Eu sabia que ele não estava sozinho conseguia ouvir a respiração e o bater acelerado do coração, de cerca de mais de trinta pessoas escondidas em algum lugar ao nosso redor. Se ele achava que isso era suficiente para o proteger, então estava muito enganado. Em poucos segundo eu poderia…

_Esperei muito por este dia Naru-chan.

Assim que o ouvi pronunciar aquele nome não consegui mais controlar os meus sentimentos, a raiva apoderou-se de mim e eu voltei-me para o encarar já com os meus olhos vermelhos, cegos pelo ódio. Como ele ousava chamar-me assim?! Aquele maldito monstro execrável aparecia agora perante mim, com o rosto tal como eu me recordava apesar de estar um pouco mais envelhecido pelos anos, mas agora ornado com aquele sorriso de escárnio que contorcia a sua boca dando-lhe a ele a aparência de um demónio. Não um demónio como eu, que agora o encarava com os olhos brilhantes num tom rubro e com as pupilas semelhantes às de um felino, tendo colocado instintivamente o meu corpo em posição de ataque, inclinando-me para a frente e revelando também as minhas garras e os meus caninos, que tinham aumentado de tamanho automaticamente quando aquele fogo derivado de todo o ódio que senti durante tanto tempo pareceu transbordar consumindo todo o meu ser. Não. Ele era um demónio diferente, ele nunca mostraria as suas garras mantendo-se escondido nas sombras tecendo os seus planos e controlando tudo e todos como se fossem marionetes que se moviam de acordo com os seus desejos naquele palco que ele próprio tinha construído e no qual só apareceria no momento de receber os aplausos do público. Só se revelava no momento em que ele soubesse que estava seguro e que nada o poderia atingir.

Mas então porque é que ele estava ali agora? Como é que ele poderia estar tão seguro expondo-se assim, as minhas garras sem demonstrar qualquer temor? Bastava-me um único impulso e rasgar-lhe-ia o pescoço num único golpe. Então porque é que ele não recuava? Será que ele achava que meia dúzia de humanos seriam capazes de me deter? Eu poderia matá-los também. Aliás isso nem seria necessário. Eu era suficientemente rápido para o matar e ainda seria capaz de fugir sem que eles tivessem se quer tempo para registar o que havia acontecido. Afinal, eu não queria matar pessoas inocentes. Apesar disso ele provocava-me, mostrando-me aquele sorriso desprezível e chamando-me por aquele nome que já não ouvia há doze anos, desde que os meus pais tinham morrido. Eles eram os únicos a me chamar assim e ele sabia disso e agora usava-o para me descontrolar. A questão era saber: porquê?

_Calma Naru-chan... Não queremos que ninguém se magoe, não é verdade?!_ Ele voltou a repeti-lo naquela voz hedionda que fazia com que todo o meu estômago se revirasse e com que as chamas que sentia a queimar o meu interior se intensificassem. Continuava com o seu rosto sério apesar de todo o sarcasmo destilado naquelas palavras. Como é que um dia os meus pais se deixaram enganar por ele?! Como é que eu frequentei a sua casa chamando-o de "tio Fugaku" e acreditando que ele era parte da família? Ah, eu era só uma criança, mas mesmo assim, como era possível que aquela voz não tivesse-me trazido pesadelos?! Talvez a minha mente estivesse demasiado ocupada a processar todas as imagens para se recordar de uma voz.

Mas ao ouvi-lo dizer isso, não pude evitar soltar um rugido que estava à muito preso na minha garganta. Vi alguns guardas a aproximarem-se em alerta saindo das sombras, e sabia que se naquele momento, eles se intrometessem, eu não teria forças para recuar. Eu não os pouparia. Mas ele mesmo os fez se afastarem, com um único movimento com a sua mão fez com que voltassem aos seus postos.

_ Não se preocupem, afinal tenho a certeza que o Naru-chan não quer fazer mal a ninguém ainda mais quando a pessoa que está à espera ainda não chegou. Lamento dizer-te Naru mas ele vai perder o espectáculo. Digamos que ficou retido com outros assuntos. E é claro que se me atacares... Bem, acho que entendes o que quero dizer.

_Sasuke…_Claro agora tudo fazia sentido na minha cabeça. Toda aquela calma devia-se ao fato de ele ter Sasuke nas suas mãos e de o estar a usar como um escudo. Eu não poderia magoá-lo, sem por em risco a vida daquele que amava. Muito provavelmente ele teria emitido uma ordem para que se algo lhe acontecesse deveriam eliminar imediatamente o Sasuke. É claro que existia a possibilidade de ele estar a mentir. De o ter de fato, prendido em algum lugar onde eu não o pudesse encontrar, mas que não tivesse proferido qualquer ordem e estar apenas a ameaçar-me, brincando assim com os meus sentimentos, esperando que eu me deixasse cair na sua armadilha. Mas mesmo que assim fosse, mesmo que o Sasuke não corresse qualquer perigo, esse era um risco que eu não poderia correr.

Fugir? Não. Fugir tinha deixado de ser uma opção. Recusava-me a fugir sozinho deixando o meu amante para trás. Isso seria o mesmo que traí-lo e entregá-lo directamente para ser executado. E aquela cobra venenosa sabia que eu não poderia fazer isso. Ele tinha-me encurralado e agora estava apenas à espera que eu me rendesse para poder dar o golpe final cravando-me com o seu veneno.

Aos poucos, enquanto estas dúvidas assolavam a minha mente, fui deixando o meu corpo relaxar permitindo que o fogo fosse extinguindo. Endireitei-me fechando os olhos e após um longo suspiro voltei a abri-los, sabendo que estes haviam adquirido novamente a sua tonalidade azul.

Agora estava mais calmo. Tinha que analisar a situação de forma racional, se queria de alguma forma achar uma saída. Talvez não houvesse saída, mas agora sem dúvida que deixar-me apoderar pela minha fúria só iria agravar ainda mais as coisas. Podia arriscar a minha vida, não me importava de morrer, mas jamais arriscaria que a única pessoa que ainda me dava uma razão para não me deixar consumir pela insanidade se pudesse magoar.

Ah! Como pude ser tão idiota! No dia anterior eu tinha sentido por momentos, aquele cheiro. O cheiro daquele homem. Tinha-o sentido quando estava nos braços de Sasuke, mas tinha sido tão breve pairando no ar por apenas uns segundos e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Pensei que pudesse ser alguém do lado de fora da catedral, alguém a passar na rua. A verdade é que o ignorei e não fui nem capaz de o associar ao seu dono. Eu tinha-me distraído por um momento e isso agora poderia custar a vida de quem mais amava. Eu fui mesmo estúpido, e caprichoso, nunca nos deveria ter arriscado daquela forma. Quando estava nos braços de Sasuke, todos os meu sentidos se embaçavam, não conseguia ver mais nada a não ser o seu rosto, não conseguia pronunciar mais nada a não ser o seu nome, não conseguia ouvir mais nada a não ser o bater do seu coração e o som grave mas melodioso da sua voz, não conseguia sentir mais nada a não ser a sua pele ligeiramente mais fria de encontro à minha, provocando choques eléctricos que faziam todo o meu corpo estremecer, e pelo amor de Deus, não conseguia cheirar mais nada a não ser o seu perfume. Por isso ignorei aquele cheiro. Por estar mergulhado num mar de sensações tão divinais. Fechei-me naquele mundo de prazer e esqueci-me de tudo o que não estivesse relacionado com o meu Sasuke. Cometi aquele erro imperdoável e agora iria pagar muito caro por isso.

Deixei que nos vissem, deixei que aquele monstro nos visse. Como é que alguém assim poderia ser pai… Foi então que eu tive uma última réstia de esperança. Aquele ser ignóbil era pai de Sasuke. Um pai não mataria um filho, pois não? Ele estava apenas a usá-lo. Na verdade, ele não seria capaz de o magoar…

_Como é que o pode usar assim?! Ele é seu filho..._Mas assim que disse aquelas palavras, eu vi que estava enganado. A esperança extingue-se tão rapidamente como tinha surgido. O sorriso sádico apenas aumentou, enquanto ele eliminava definitivamente qualquer vestígio de esperança.

_Ele já não é nada meu. Pergunto-me até se algum dia foi… Afinal sempre foi de desconfiar, mesmo quando eram crianças vocês sempre brincavam juntos não é? Deve ter sido a partir daí que começas-te a corromper a sua alma. Admito que quando desapareces-te, durante anos, pensei que pudesse de fato, ser um bom seguidor da palavra de Deus. Mas no final, parece que ele escolheu o Diabo. Ele escolheu ficar ao lado de um demónio como tu. Ele traçou o seu destino e agora irá pagar pelos seus pecados… Ele rejeitou-me e agora é a minha vez de o renegar. Mas é claro que se fores um bom menino podemos tentar minimizar os danos... Afinal eu até lhe deveria agradecer, se não fosse ele eu nunca te teria encontrado._ O horror deve ter-se espelhado no meu rosto porque ele soltou uma gargalhada gutural antes de prosseguir._ Aproximaste-te dele porque achas-te que o podias usar contra mim? Achas-te que manipulando o meu filho eu te iria deixar em paz? O destino de criaturas nojentas como tu é serem mortas para regressarem ao inferno de onde nunca deveriam ter saído e se ele te quer acompanhar terei todo o gosto em lhe conceder esse desejo com as minhas próprias mãos.

_Não! É mentira! Eu nunca o quis usar! Eu amo-o!!!_Como é que alguém poderia pensar daquela forma?! Para ele a vida era isso? Apenas um jogo onde o vencedor era aquele que melhor manipulasse aqueles que o rodeiam? O desespero apoderou-se de mim e eu lutava para reter as minhas lágrimas. Eu tinha-lhe gritado aquelas palavras, mesmo sabendo que não teriam qualquer efeito. Mesmo sabendo que alguém como ele não compreenderia tais sentimentos. Mas eu tinha que voltar a acalmar-me. Eu não podia-lhe mostrar a minha angústia. Recusava-me a lhe dar o prazer de me ver chorar. Ver-me sofrer só o iria divertir ainda mais. Engoli em seco lutando para desfazer aquele nó que se havia formado na minha garganta enquanto ele estourava numa nova expulsão de riso sádico. Como se o que eu tivesse acabado de declarar fosse a maior anedota do mundo.

_Tu amar alguém? Diz-me lá, amá-lo da mesma forma que amavas aqueles que estão enterrados nessa sepultura? Ou já te esqueces-te do que aconteceu aos teus queridos papas? Já te esqueces-te de quem foi o culpado pela morte deles?

Foi nesse momento que algo se partiu dentro de mim. Não. Eu não me tinha esquecido de nada. Durante anos, as imagens do que aconteceu naquele dia assombraram a minha mente de cada vez que fechava os olhos, ferindo-me com tanta intensidade como se tudo se repetisse uma e outra vez, sem descanso, dia após dia, e durante todo esse tempo eu sempre me culpei pelo que tinha acontecido. Culpei-me por ser só uma criança e não ter tido força para os proteger, culpei-me pelo demónio em mim só se ter revelado quando não havia mais nada a fazer para os salvar, quando eles já estavam caídos e o chão se tingia de vermelho, culpei-me por ter tido medo e não ter conseguido fugir dali quando eles me mandaram e ter ficado apenas paralisado enquanto eles se colocavam à minha frente tentando-me proteger... Mas acima de tudo, culpei e amaldiçoei a minha própria existência, porque se eu nunca tivesse nascido, nunca os teria amado e não teria sido amado por eles. Eles nunca teriam sustentado um demónio nos braços e o chamado de filho, e por isso nunca teriam de morrer protegendo alguém como eu.

No entanto, hoje pela primeira vez, eu vi que o maior erro foi cometido por eles, por terem acreditado naquele homem…. E quando me apercebi disto pela primeira vez, desde há muito tempo enquanto voltava a rever estas memórias, o que eu vi não foi o demónio que costumava ver. Pela primeira vez elas não me magoaram ao mostrar o monstro, que sempre me fizeram acreditar que era, agora o que eu via era apenas uma criança assustada e os seus pais que lutavam até ao fim para a proteger, porque eles a amavam acima de tudo. E no final dessas lembranças lá estava ele, o verdadeiro culpado.

_ Você…._a minha voz agora não passava de um sussurro como se ganha-se forças para dizer tudo aquilo que contive durante tanto tempo, e quando finalmente fui capaz de me perdoar, foi como se toda aquela culpa que me consumia simplesmente se esvaísse, e pude por fim, erguer a minha cabeça e encarar de frente o verdadeiro culpado, enquanto a minha voz se tornava firme e determinada, porque eu queria que todos ouvissem, mesmo que ninguém acreditasse em mim, mesmo que achassem que o que ele fez foi o correcto, eu precisava de acabar com tudo aquilo e deitar para fora tudo o que sempre esteve preso dentro de mim._ Você é o culpado.

_O que… _ Ah! Parece que agora o tinha atingido, porque mesmo que por apenas por um momento eu pude ver a postura de superioridade que ele mantinha, vacilar.

_Você disse que nos ia ajudar. E os meus pais acreditaram... Acreditaram que o tinham como um amigo e que poderiam confiar em si. Quando nós chegamos aquela casa onde tinha dito que poderíamos passar a noite, eles de facto acreditaram que iria ficar tudo bem. Mas depois apareceram aqueles homens. Foi tudo tão rápido… Num momento estava sentado no colo da minha mãe enquanto ela me tentava explicar o que se estava a passar e no outro aqueles homens arrombaram a porta e o que ouvi a seguir foi a minha mãe a gritar enquanto uma espada se cravava nas suas costas quando ela voltou corpo ainda comigo nos braços tentando-me proteger.

O meu pai correu para nós e tentou pegar a mim, mas no segundo seguinte, apenas o senti empurrar-me para longe enquanto gritava para eu fugir. Mas eu não consegui, eu não consegui me mexer… E desta vez eu vi a camisa branca do meu pai ir-se, tornando vermelha aos poucos enquanto ele caía em minha frente. Eu tentei gritar, tentei ir até eles mas não me conseguia mover e só via sangue... Havia sangue por todo o lado…

Aqueles homens não disseram uma palavra e quando os vi a avançarem na minha direcção com sangue a escorrer das suas espadas…_ Eu não aguentei mais, não me importava que me visse chorar apenas tinha que dizer tudo de uma vez. Levei as minhas mãos á cabeça encolhendo-me e deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente._ Eu tinha tanto medo… Eu só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse… Eu só queria que ficasse tudo bem como a minha mãe me prometeu… Então quando ouvi o meu pai num fio de voz chamar o meu nome eu senti tudo o meu corpo a queimar e de repente ficou tudo escuro.

Quando voltei a mim eu estava coberto de sangue… Até mesmo da minha boca escorria sangue e eu sabia que não era meu… Eu tinha matado todos eles. Não havia lá mais nenhum corpo a não ser os dos meus pais, mas eu sabia que os tinha matado. Eu tinha apenas quatro anos e tinha acabado de matar nove homens.

Mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Eu apenas me aproximei dos meus pais e vi como eles permaneciam de mãos dadas e tentei aninhar-me junto deles como se assim pudesse fingir que estávamos apenas a dormir juntos como nas noites em que eu fugia para o quarto deles depois de um pesadelo. Mas agora os braços deles não me rodearam, não tentaram confortar-me… Naquela altura, eu não compreendia o que era a morte e por isso apenas fiquei ali à espera de os ver abrir os olhos. Mas eles não se moviam por mais que eu os chamasse, que implorasse para eles acordarem a única coisa que mudava era que os seus corpos se tornavam cada vez mais frios de encontro ao meu.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, nem sequer notei quando ficou claro lá fora, depois disso apenas me lembro de o ver chegar com o seu filho. Foi a primeira pessoa que me olhou com aqueles olhos transbordado de ódio, a primeira pessoa que me chamou de monstro… Quando o ouvi dizer que eu tinha matado os meus pais, eu nem sequer consegui entender do que me estava a acusar. Eu apenas me apercebi que era realmente isso que tinha acontecido, que eles estavam mortos, que tinham sido mortos por minha causa e que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar isso. E eu fugi, eu corri mais que pude para sair dali, eu só queria deixar tudo para trás. Mas quando cheguei a um rio, eu vi a minha imagem reflectida e consegui entender o porquê de me ter chamado monstro. _Aprecebi-me que a minha respiração estava a tornar-se ofegante e as minhas palavras embrenhadas pelo choro e por isso tentei acalmar-me mais uma vez. O que diria a seguir teria de ser dito claramente.

_Eu jamais poderia deixar isso para trás… só mais tarde é que consegui perceber… Aqueles homens tinham matado os meus pais, mas só porque eles tinham tentado me proteger. O único alvo deles era eu. Mas eles não pareciam estar conscientes do que eu era… Eles tinham sido mandados lá por alguém que me queria morto e as únicas pessoas que sabiam que eu estaria lá eram a sua família. Foi você quem os mandou lá... Você é o culpado da morte dos meus pais!

**Continua…**

Ok, foi por eu ter feito birra não foi? Pronto, pronto eu não volto a fazer, mas por favor quero saber o que acharam, qualquer sugestão é bem-vinda mesmo que seja para me dar na cabeça…

**danyela49: **Ok negocio fechado (mas posso tirar uma casquinha do Itachi só de vês em quando?)! E seja muito bem vinda ao clube!!!! Se eu um dia precisar eu recorro sim senhora, se bem que neste momento o meu problema é mesmo ideias a mais. Eu vou matar, vou mata-los a todos então não te preocupes ( ou talvez não)…. Enfim bjs, espero que tenhas gostado… PS: o que são caminhões? É, eu sou idiota, e daí?

**vrriacho:** Muito obrigada espero não ter decepcionado, bjs!

**Saiyuuri: **Aqui está a continuação (acho que já deu para perceber isso), espero que tenha achado que também ta perfeita. É sempre bom ter uma leitora nova fiquei muito feliz! Bjs!

**Blanxe: **Eu realmente andei aos pulinhos durante vários dias depois de ler o seu review. A verdade é que eu escrevo um bocado inconscientemente, é claro que penso muito na história e na forma que gostava que tudo acontecesse mas parece que quanto mais penso pior é. Eu apenas me sento em frente ao computador e tento imaginar como tudo seria como é que cada um deles iria agir e o que estariam a sentir nesse momento. Tem vezes que eu até quase que represente chegando a chorar quando eles estão a chorar para tentar expressar o melhor possível os seus sentimentos (se numa cena dramática eu não choro então é porque não está suficientemente dramática). Enfim o que quero dizer é que a sua review fez com que eu tomasse consciência de factos que até agora tinha encarado de forma espontânea e saber que realmente gostou da minha fic deixou-me muito feliz. Quanto à questão dos parágrafos é obvio que não fiquei chateada e tentei melhorar neste capítulo, obrigada pela dica. Mais uma vez muito obrigada e espero que continue a ler, a gostar e a comentar. Bjs!

Bem é tudo por agora espero que tenham gostado por favor comentem e até ao próximo capitulo…

Bjs, Isis!


	12. Chapter 12

**Olá!**

Por favor desculpem a demora, mas é que… ah! Eu sei lá a minha vida tem andado uma verdadeira confusão! Mas enfim só espero que não se tenham esquecido a minha fic e mais uma vez desculpem…

**Boa leitura!**

**11º Capítulo**

**Julgamento**

Por momento nenhum deixei de o encarar. Tentava encontrar alguma coisa, alguma espécie de sentimento oculto pela sua tão perfeita mascara de frieza. Por momentos pareceu-me ver suprema, talvez ele não estivesse à espera que eu o confrontasse tão directamente, mas essa reacção, se é que existiu, durou muito pouco, apesar de o ter visto vacilar ligeiramente na sua postura e até recuar um passo como se as minhas palavras de alguma forma o tivessem atingido fisicamente, depressa recuperou novamente a sua figura altiva e voltou a encarar-me com o semblante repleto de todos aqueles sentimentos que eu já conhecia tão bem: desprezo, asco, fúria, ódio.

Tentei perscrutar mais um pouco no fundo dos seus olhos tentando encontrar algo que me mostrasse que aquilo de que o tinha acabado de acusar não era algo que pudesse ser encarado de forma tão distante. Estava frente a frente com o culpado pela morte dos meus pais e tentava encontrar alguma culpa, algum arrependimento pela morte de duas pessoas inocentes. Não me resignava que a vida deles pudesse ser encarada como algo tão insignificante, tão facilmente descartável desde que com isso ele conseguisse o que realmente queria: a mim.

Mas foi exactamente isso que aconteceu, não consegui ver nem por um segundo algo que se assemelhasse a remorso, apenas todos aqueles sentimentos de rancor voltados unicamente a mim.

A minha respiração estava mais calma, tendo-se quase normalizado e as lágrimas tinham deixado aos poucos de correr tendo limpado com as mãos quaisquer vestígios da sua passagem. Sabia que os meus olhos continuavam vermelhos, não pelo demónio em mim e sim pelo choro, mas a sensação de ardência ia deixando de existir.

Apesar da tensão daquele confronto não ter diminuído, não podia deixar de me sentir de certa maneira livre e aliviado por finalmente ter contado todo aquilo que aconteceu. Era uma sensação semelhante à que uma criança tem quando conta o pesadelo que a atormentava e se apercebia que nada era real, com a diferença que tudo tinha sido de facto real mas agora era algo que eu sabia que conseguiria finalmente superar. Ou poderia se nesse momento não estivesse mergulhado num novo pesadelo. Um do qual eu sabia não iria mais acordar.

Após algum tempo sem que nenhum de nós se movesse, permanecendo apenas com a analise silenciosa que fazíamos à mente um do outro com um único gesto com o braço ele fez com que todos os soldados, movendo-se em movimentos sincronizados quase como um todo, nos rodeassem levando todos eles uma das mãos as suas espadas preparando-se para atacar.

No entanto ao invés de proferir a ordem de ataque o sorriso sádico voltou aos seus lábios e o ódio no seu rosto deu lugar a uma expressão semelhante aquela que eu estava habituado a ver nos homens da Igreja quando julgavam e condenavam alguém pelos seus supostos actos maléficos. Era uma um trejeito que demonstrava o quanto se achavam superiores e o como buscavam proteger todos daquilo que acreditavam ser a reencarnação o mal. Algo semelhante a altivez, arrogância, e sadismo oculto numa capa de indignação e falsa preocupação pelo bem da humanidade.

_Vejam todos!_Ele dirigiu-se aos outros como se fosse um professor perante os seus alunos mostrando e ensinando algo de extrema importância._ Vejam o quão ardiloso pode ser o demónio. Como pode disfarçar a sua natureza monstruosa usando um corpo e um rosto belo e tentador. Imitando a pureza e a candura de um anjo e aparentando até mesmo ser um. Como pode seduzir qualquer um com a sua suposta inocência e ingenuidade. Com os seus sorrisos resplandecentes e as suas doces palavras. Como é capaz de manipular os sentimentos humanos fazendo-nos ouvir o que queremos ou oferecendo-nos o que desejarmos. Como até as suas lágrimas parecem ser derramadas pelos olhos de um pequeno querubim assustado escorrendo pela sua face delicada enquanto ele busca assim mais uma forma de nos controlar. É atraente não é? Parece lindo e puro não parece? Incapaz de fazer qualquer mal…

_ Quantos de vocês recuaram no momento de levar a mão as suas espadas contra ele? Quantos de vocês não terão pensado que alguém que parece tão indefeso nunca poderia ser capaz de magoar ninguém? Alias quantos de vocês não tiveram até mesmo vontade de o proteger? Não tenham medo de responder pois todos sabemos a resposta. A resposta é: todos vós. Até mesmo eu confesso que já me deixei enganar por ele.

_Mas, não se deixem vocês também se enganar, não se deixem cair nas suas armadilhas. Lembrem-se que já puderam ver à momentos atrás a sua verdadeira natureza. Os seus olhos vermelhos e aspecto animalesco. Sabem o porquê dos seus olhos serem vermelhos? Porque atrás do puro e falso azul se esconde o seu verdadeiro desejo: sangue. Sabem o porquê de possuir garras e presas? Porque por trás da frágil e suave pele se esconde o seu maior instinto: matar.

_Aqueles que o amaram, que o acalentaram, estão ali naqueles túmulos, foram mortos por sua culpa, quando a única coisa que podíamos ver era ainda uma criança. E agora ele está aqui a acusar-me de ter sido eu o culpado pela morte dos meus queridos amigos. E sabem porque ele o faz? Porque também eu fui um tolo que em tempos se deixou enganar e tentou ajudar este demónio. _Ele fez uma pausa no seu discurso e empenhando-se ainda mais forçou um falso dramatismo nas suas palavras interpretando na perfeição o papel de vitima cobrindo-se com um manto de angustia e arrependimento.

_ Ah! Sim eu confesso. Eu pequei. Pequei e todos os dias da minha vida vivo atormentado pelo fantasma do meu pecado. Pois fui tolo e acreditei. Acreditei neste demónio. Não me culpem pois eu não sabia ainda ao certo o que ele era. Mas sabia que não tinha nascido como uma bênção da graça divina. Mas mesmo assim acreditei. Se o acham sedutor agora, deveriam ter visto o quão adorável e radiante era em criança. Tão radiante que me cegou e só pode ver a sua verdadeira natureza quando o encontrei aninhado numa poça de sangue dos próprios pais.

_Mas o meu maior pecado e remorso é não ter sido capaz de afastar o meu próprio filho, o meu querido e amado filho Sasuke das suas mentiras. Não fui capaz de o proteger e evitar que também ele fosse corrompido. Ele manipulou-o e levou-o para o caminho do pecado tal como faz com qualquer um que se deixe encantar por si. Mas mesmo assim… mesmo assim a alma do meu filho é tão nobre, tão fiel a Deus… que ele lutou contra o seu feitiço, e por fim foi ele que conseguiu engana-lo e nos deu a oportunidade de o capturar hoje dizendo-nos onde o poderíamos encontrar.

Até aquele momento eu não tinha dito nada permanecendo quieto enquanto ouvia o seu discurso. Ele cercava-me com a sua rede de mentiras como se eu fosse uma presa indefesa que não possuía qualquer escapatória e que esperava apenas que o seu caçador decide-se dar o último golpe. E era realmente isso que eu era. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para me salvar, pois recusava-me a arriscara a vida daquele que amava. Quando um predador não consegue capturar a sua primeira presa procura uma segunda para saciar a sua fome e eu sabia que Sasuke tomaria esse lugar. Sendo assim ao contrario do que acontece com um animal encurralado eu não queria fugir e por tanto também me recusava a demonstrar qualquer sentimento de medo ou fragilidade. Igualei a sua postura altiva e permanecia a ouvi-lo como se todas aquelas acusações fossem direccionadas a alguém que eu nem sequer conhecia.

No entanto quando ele falou no nome de Sasuke chegando ao cúmulo da falsidade dirigindo-se a ele numa voz quase melosa como o seu querido e amado filho o meu sangue ferveu e eu quase deixei desabar toda a minha compostura. Ainda bem que não o fiz. Ainda bem que me forcei a ouvir até ao fim pois assim pode perceber o que ele tinha querido dizer com minimizar os danos. Talvez aquela não fosse a sua intenção talvez apenas pensasse que ouvir aquilo iria aumentar o meu sofrimento. Mas se assim fosse enganava-se pois eu estava decido a aceitar aquela frase como uma espécie de presente envenenado.

Eu sabia que ele estava a mentir. Em momento algum Sasuke mentiu quando disse que me amava e me pediu para fugir. Durante muito tempo aprendi a distinguir a verdade da mentira percebendo assim em quem podia confiar. E não havia mentira nas palavras doces que Sasuke sussurrava ao meu ouvido. Não havia mentira quando ele me apertava carinhosamente nos seus braços para me dar confiança e mostrar o quanto eu lhe era importante. E não havia mentira na escuridão imensa do seu olhar quando olhava para mim e eu me perdia fascinado com a intensidade das suas emoções. Apenas verdade. A mais pura verdade dos seus sentimentos por mim.

Por isso eu sabia que ele não me tinha entregado. Até porque o local de encontro combinado tinha sido a catedral e não o cemitério. Por isso e por o amar tão cegamente eu recusava-me a acreditar nas palavras daquele que se dizia seu pai. E ao contrário do que ele poderia ter pensado que iria acontecer elas não me magoaram, na verdade deram-me até esperanças. Não de me poder salvar, mas de alguma forma as poder usar para que num acto de desalento pudesse proteger aquele que amo.

Era de facto um presente envenenado. Pois em troca da minha vida e do meu sofrimento poderia com sorte fazer alguma coisa para impedir que Sasuke tivesse o mesmo futuro que eu. No entanto não era algo que pudesse usar naquele momento. Ninguém confessaria um crime tão facilmente. Teria mesmo que dar a entender que seria um acto de desespero em que confessaria com busca a ser perdoado, mesmo sabendo que ninguém nunca o é. Afinal era comum que durante a tortura pessoas inocentes confessassem até mesmo os crimes mais hediondos para que fossem poupadas ou na realidade executadas mais depressa. Sendo assim não seria de surpreender que também eu confessasse os meus crimes durante a tortura a que eu sabia que seria submetido.

Apesar de toda a dor que sabia que estava por vir sorri na esperança de poder salvar a pessoa que mais amei nesta vida. Ele tinha prometido que me iria proteger, mas a verdade é que ele já me tinha protegido, de toda aquela escuridão e solidão que sempre me consumiu. Agora era a minha vez de o proteger com a minha própria vida.

Após o seu pequeno mas excepcional desempenho teatral Uchiha Fugako deu por concluída a minha acusação e olhando um por um nos olhos de todos os soldados prosseguiu:

_Por isso peço-vos que não se deixem também iludir. Conheceis-me há muitos anos e sabeis que sou um fiel servidor de Deus. E por isso Lhe peço que vos perdoe se também forem enganados e se deixarem levar por esse demónio com cara de anjo. Mas também Lhe imploro para que tenham forças para fazer o que está certo. Então qual será a vossa decisão?

Um por um os soldados retiraram as suas espadas rodeando todo o meu corpo com as suas lâminas para que a qualquer movimento que fizesse me fosse inevitavelmente ferir. Foram trazidas correntes pesadas às quais me prenderam os braços e os pés e trouxeram ainda uma espécie de coleira especial com uns dentes afiados que encostavam perigosamente na minha garganta por baixo do meu queixo. Aquilo queria dizer que qualquer passo em falso que fizesse a minha cabeça descair, ainda que milímetros para a frente, iria fazer com que aquele objecto perfurasse o meu maxilar matando-me instantaneamente.

Apesar da tristeza e sofrimento que estava a sentir mantive esperança no meu plano desesperado o que me deu forçar para conservar a minha expressão determinada todo este tempo, não fraquejando por um único segundo. Enquanto via assim o meu julgamento chegar ao fim e eu ser declarado oficialmente culpado enquanto o sorriso no rosto do próprio Diabo apenas aumentava, vendo os seus ignorantes cervos levarem-me de encontro ao verdadeiro Inferno.

**Continua…**

Pronto tá aí! E sabem que mais o Fugako é a minha personagem preferida na minha fic a sério! Mas eu também sou doida então… Ei isto deu-me uma ideia… Qual é a vossa personagem preferida da fic (sim eu sei que não tem muitas, mas enfim…)? E de Naruto? E de todas as animes e mangas de sempre? E já agora qual é a vossa anime e manga preferida? E quem é que quer que eu me cale e acabe com o interrogatório? É… de repente fiquei curiosa….

Agora os agradecimentos….

**danyela49: **Ah! Muito obrigada, eu também te amo! Agora é assim quanto ao Fugako não ser o verdadeiro culpado é algo que já me passou pela cabeça mas ainda está a cozinhar… ainda não tenho a certeza quanto a isso… De qualquer das formas a morte de alguém é garantida, o emo ainda vai sofrer muito mais psicologicamente do que fisicamente mas enfim, sofrimento é sofrimento, mas não tava a pensar por o ita-chan a tirar uma casquinha do naru-chan, mas se ler a minha outra fic MP prometo que não é só uma casquinha que ele vai tirar! Enfim muito obrigada, Bjs!

**vrriacho: **Bigada! Espero que tenha gostado da continuação apesar de o Fugako continuar um idiota. Bjs!

**Blanxe: **Muito, muito obrigada! Fico sempre tão feliz com os seus reviews! Eles dão-me uma vontade ainda maior de escrever! Eu tinha pensado que a quando retratei a história do Naruto, tinha ficado a faltar alguma coisa, não sei não senti confiança com o produto final mas quando li o seu comentário pode ver aspectos bons naquilo que escrevi que até então me tinham passado ao lado. Espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo. Ele é praticamente dedicado ao Fugako e a verdade é que apesar de ele retratar algo de mau que é o fanatismo neste caso religioso mas que pode ser visto em qualquer outro campo eu adoro a personagem. Acho que foi uma das melhores que já construi (mesmo não sendo originalmente meu) e gostei especialmente neste capítulo, espero que também tenha gostado. Só mais uma coisa eu já tentei ler reminiscência e adorei também a maneira como escreve e lida com os sentimentos, o porquê do tentei é que eu tenho um grande problema, quando leio um bom drama começo a chorar e fico com falta de ar em frente ao computador o que não é muito bom mas vou tentar novamente porque realmente gostei da maneira como escreve se alguém tiver a ler isto e não for tão lamechas como eu recomendo mesmo. Bjs, e mais uma vez obrigada!

Enfim é tudo por hoje…. Por favor deixem review… tipo eu sei que não é hoje mas fiz anos à dois dias por isso considerem-nos como uma prenda que me dão (se quiserem dar outra coisa não me importo, tou a brincar).

Bjs, Isis!

Ps: Desculpem qualquer erro ortografico é que eu tava com pressa para postar então ninguem me corrigiu, não vos queria fazer esperar mais...


	13. Chapter 13

Já passou tanto tempo que eu vou optar por manter a pouca dignidade que me resta e ficar calada…

12º Capitulo

A fogueira

Durante anos, tentei correr, gritar, implorar por ajuda, mas nada deu resultado. Corri, mas os meus perseguidores apanharam-me, graças à armadilha que ardilosamente aquele que mais odiei em toda a minha vida preparou, e na qual eu não pode fazer mais nada a não ser deixar-me cair. Gritei, mas ninguém quis me ouvir, porque nunca ninguém iria dar ouvidos a um ser como eu…a não ser ele, Sasuke, ele foi o único que acreditou em mim e que me viu como eu sou, apenas o Naruto e nada mais… e é por isso, é por ele que grito, mesmo que agora grite mentiras, mesmo que isso me traga o seu ódio, continuarei a grita-las, suportarei todas as falsas acusações e direi que são verdadeiras, que sou de facto culpado, apenas porque tenho esperança de que assim o possa salvar. E por isso implorei, não por mim pois por mim ninguém nunca se compadeceu, mas por ele, para que o deixem viver, para que ele mesmo se permita a continuar a viver e mesmo que possa parecer que estou a pedir de mais, e que não tenho o direito de pedir coisa nenhuma, para que possa voltar a ser feliz, mesmo sem me ter ao seu lado para compartilhar dessa felicidade.

Mas agora não tenho mais forças para correr, e mesmo que as tivesse não o faria, pois este foi o destino que escolhi e se a minha morte significa que poderei salvar aquele que amo, quando em vida tudo o que fiz apenas o conduziu ao sofrimento, darei o meu corpo e alma ao carrasco quantas vezes forem necessárias. Não tenho mais voz para gritar e sei que nada me serve implorar, tudo o que podia dizer já foi dito, tudo o que podia fazer já foi feito e resta-me continuar a ter esperança que mesmo aquele monstro que sorriu a cada momento em que o meu corpo era trespassado por mais uma agulha ou esticado mais um centímetro por aquelas cordas dos instrumentos de tortura até ao ponto de todos os meus músculos romperam face a força com que eram puxados e os meus ossos deslocarem só para que permitissem que os meus membros pudessem ser ainda mais estirados, resta-me acreditar que ele ouviu cada palavra das minhas mentiras e das minhas falsas confissões, resta-me esperar que ele mantenha o seu orgulho e altivez face ao nome Uchiha e que mesmo que não acredite que leve os outros a pensar que tal como eu gritei naquela sala de tortura Sasuke tinha sido apenas alguém que eu controlei para poder atingir a sua adorável família e que agora com a minha morte ele voltaria a ser o filho temente a Deus que ele tanto prezava. Tudo mentiras mas que ele não teria dificuldades em tornar verdades, afinal estou a falar do homem que nada mais fez em toda a sua vida que não incluísse manipular quem quer que estivesse à sua volta como peças num jogo de xadrez. E qualquer um acreditaria por ser de mim que estavam a falar, um demónio miserável que até mesmo confessou sob tortura ter matado os próprios pais (tinha que tornar a minha história o mais verosímil possível e isso incluía confessar tal atrocidade mesmo que o verdadeiro responsável estivesse a rejubilar com o meu sofrimento mesmo à minha frente).

Durante todo o tempo em que me maltrataram por muita dor que estivesse a sentir, não deixei que uma única lágrima corresse pelo meu rosto mas quando chegou a hora de me declarar culpado pela morte dos meus pais não pode evitar chorar, enquanto pedia internamente que me perdoassem por deixar que aquele que um dia chamaram de amigo e que tão infamemente os traiu fosse deixado impune, enquanto eu, aquele que morreram para proteger, era morto por tal crime. Mas chorava também por aquele inexplicável sentimento de paz que tinha de cada vez que pensava que eles iriam entender pois tal como eles, eu queria apenas proteger quem amava e que mesmo não os tendo conseguido proteger a eles talvez com o Sasuke fosse diferente… No entanto já nem chorar consigo. Já todas as minhas lágrimas secaram e agora o único líquido que banha a minha face e todo meu corpo é o sangue que escorre pelas minhas inúmeras feridas.

Mal consigo continuar de pé. Fui torturado, sei que já o disse mas a dor faz com que os meus pensamentos se tornem assim… confusos e repetitivos fazendo-me lembrar a cada momento o inferno que gostaria de dizer que atravessei mas que ainda agora me deu as boas vindas. Não me lembro de todas as formas de tortura que utilizaram, não me lembro de quanto tempo durou, apenas me lembro do choro, dos gritos, da dor…mas acima de tudo lembro-me de como os meus torturadores me olhavam, os olhos cheios de ódio, de nojo e lembro-me de os ouvir rir enquanto eu me contorcia de dor e daquele sorriso cínico sempre pressente no rosto daquele que ditava as ordens dizendo como o "bode expiatório" dos seus crimes deveria ser castigado em nome do seu tão proclamado Deus.

Agora finalmente decidiram acabar com tudo. Decidiram acabar com a minha vida. Não pensem que quero morrer, mas não consigo deixar de me sentir aliviado, pelo menos tudo vai acabar, e pelo menos, sei… não sei realmente mas prefiro acreditar que sei… que consegui o que desejei, que Sasuke vai ficar bem e não vai pagar pelo crime de me ter amado. Quanto a mim acho que apenas não quero continuar a viver desta forma, pois a minha vida implicaria a morte dele, e tenho esperança que se neste mundo, apenas conheci o sofrimento, excepto nos parcos momentos em que estive nos seus braços, talvez no outro alguém se lembre de mim e me deixe finalmente ser feliz... Ser feliz… sei que seria feliz se pudesse pelo menos ter a minha nuvenzinha no céu, como as crianças costumam dizer, e velar pela vida de Sasuke para que não tivesse que sofrer com a minha morte e me perdoasse por não ter cumprido a minha palavra de que iríamos fugir juntos. Ou talvez nada disto exista. Talvez esteja a fantasiar nos meus últimos delírios e o que me espera seja arder eternamente no inferno como todos dizem que vai acontecer. Talvez apenas me esteja inutilmente a agarrar a esta última esperança. Eu nunca quis que tivessem pena de mim mas agora desejo que Deus tenha piedade deste seu filho cujo único pecado que cometeu foi ter vindo a este mundo, apenas para poder amar e conquistar o amor de um humano do qual nunca foi merecedor.

Dizem que vou arder nas chamas do inferno para todo o sempre e talvez por isso tenham escolhido me matar desta forma. A morte pela fogueira. É a mais popular entre todas as formas de excussão de bruxas, feiticeiros, vampiros, demónios… É a que atrai mais multidões de fiéis que esperam ansiosamente verem aqueles que foram corrompidos pelo mal serem devolvidos ao inferno a que pertencem. E é por entre esta multidão que caminho agora. As pessoas gritam insultos, atiram-me pedras, algumas batem-me, mas não muitas, a maioria não quer sujar as suas mãos tocando numa criatura tão desprezível como eu. Esse é o trabalho dos carrascos que me torturavam ainda à minutos atrás e que agora caminham a maioria atrás de mim e um, aquele que ira acender a fogueira, à minha frente, puxando-me pela corrente que tenho pressa ao pescoço. Caio. Simplesmente não aguento mais. As minhas pernas já não me obedecem e o meu corpo não para de tremer. Algumas pessoas gritam. Outras aproveitam a oportunidade para me apedrejarem, afinal é mais fácil acertar num alvo quando este esta parado. As minhas forças parecem abandonar o meu corpo num compasso lento e doloroso. Todo começa a andar à roda. Nunca desmaiei antes, mas sinto que é isso que vai acontecer. De repente um dos carrascos que ia atrás de mim levanta-me e força-me a ficar de pé. Mas é claro, que idiotice a minha. Eles não me iriam deixar morrer assim tão facilmente, não depois de tanto trabalho para montar aquele espectáculo.

Vejo ódio no olhar de todos os que me rodeiam, sempre o vi. Mas agora esse ódio trás consigo um brilho de felicidade, para eles é menos um monstro neste mundo e isso é motivo para festejar, mal sabem que o verdadeiro monstro está entre eles a observar tudo de um lugar com vista privilegiada. Não sei onde vou buscar forças mas tento endireitar-me o melhor possível e continuar a caminhar, não vou deixar que me vejam cair desta forma, irei caminhar vitorioso para a minha morte como um rei para a sua coroação, só para que todos saibam que se vou morrer é porque assim desejo porque assim irei salva-lo. Sim, irei salvá-lo, não restam mais dúvidas quanto a isso, não podem restar se quero ter forças para continuar a caminhar por entre este mar de ódio, apenas essa esperança me dá alento e irei me agarrar a esse meu desejo até ao fim com um sorriso nos lábios.

Atravesso toda aquela multidão até ao meio da praça onde foi montado um palco com um poste, ao alto, no centro, rodeado por molhos de feno. Quando subo as escadas que ficam ao lado do palco e sou acorrentado aquele poste a multidão grita ainda mais. Mas não sei o que dizem, na verdade, já não os consigo ouvir. Apenas vejo os seus lábios a mexer enquanto agitam os braços sobre a cabeça. De repente param. Um padre sobe ao palco e começa a falar ao público, uma vez dirige-se a mim mas não consigo perceber o que diz. Não sei se esta a rezar pela minha alma ou a condena-la as profundezas do inferno, o mais certo é ser a segunda. A minha visão começa a desfocar mas ainda vejo quando o padre termina o seu discurso e o publico aclama, é eu tinha razão era mesmo a segunda. Todos saem do palco ficando só eu e o carrasco. O fim esta próximo. Uma última réstia do meu instinto de sobrevivência abatesse sobre mim, algo que eu pensava já não possuir, e a minha força de vontade abandona-me. Quero fugir, gritar, viver mas o meu corpo não se move. Daria tudo, acabaria com o resto do mundo se fosse preciso só para poder voltar a vê-lo, sentir a sua pele macia de encontro à minha e o ténue calor que dela emana, o seu cheiro acolhedor e convidativo enquanto escondo o meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço e o ouço chamar o meu nome enquanto eu sussurro o dele, sim não me importava de ceder ao demónio que sou se isso significasse que o teria comigo nem que fosse mais uma vez, e este sentimento faz com que me odeie a mim mesmo ao mesmo tempo que me lembra o quanto eu o amo e me arrependo por não ter feito isso mesmo, por não ter destruído o resto do mundo se necessário para pudermos estar juntos, enquanto ainda tinha forças para o fazer, enquanto ainda tinha forças para lutar.

Reparo algo húmido a escorrer pelas minhas bochechas e não é sangue. Estou a chorar. Pensava que não conseguia mais chorar mas é a única coisa que posso fazer agora. Vejo o carrasco pegar numa tocha em chamas e atear os fardos de feno que me rodeiam. Sinto o calor a aproximar-se, sinto o cheiro de feno queimado, sinto o fogo a queimar-me, sinto cheiro de carne queimada, e sinto dor. Estou a arder. Estou a queimar devagar. Dor, dor e chamas é tudo o que me rodeia, até que tudo fica escuro. Escuridão. E no meio da escuridão ouço a sua voz a gritar o meu nome. Mas está tão longe. Ele parece estar tão longe que o seu grito se assemelha a um triste murmúrio, ao qual tento me agarrar mas que vai ficando cada vez baixo e longínquo à medida que a dor aumenta e a inconsciência me abraça. Acabou, finalmente acabou todo o meu sofrimento. Já não sinto mais nada. Já não ouço mais nada. Já não mais vejo nada. Morri, não, talvez nunca sequer tenha realmente vivido. Talvez a minha vida tenha sido apenas o pesadelo de alguém cujos únicos momentos de sonho se possam explicar com um único nome: Sasuke.

Continua…

E pronto se existir a alguma alma caridosa que queira deixar um review eles são sempre bem vindos…

De qualquer maneira fica aqui o meu agradecimento singelo a: vrriacho; Blanxe; .'YukiNamikaze'.; e ao meu amigo PhobosFreak…

Bjs, Isis…. Inclina a cabeça para que a possam morder…


	14. Chapter 14

**13º Capí****tulo**

**Dor**

_(Recuemos um pouco no tempo...)_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

Dor… Uma imensa dor que me fazia ver o mundo como nada mais do que borrões de tinta sem qualquer definição ou contorno, com cores ondulantes que se iam modificando à medida que o mundo adquiria nitidez… A dor era tal, que eu duvidava que a minha cabeça continuasse ligada ao meu pescoço, já que qualquer outra sensação proveniente do meu corpo tinha sido aplacada por aquele imenso latejar proveniente da minha nuca… Durante muito tempo permaneci ali apenas com os meus queixumes, sem me aperceber do mundo ao meu redor, nem tentar compreender o porquê de a minha cabeça parecer ter sido arremetida contra uma parede… Foi então que, à medida que aquela sensação tão opressora se ia dissipando, fui tomando consciência do meu estado. Primeiro percebi que apesar de querer gritar esbracejando impropérios e contorcendo-me de dor não conseguia fazê-lo porque algo evitava que qualquer som mais audível do que imperceptíveis lamúrias escapassem pela minha boca… De seguida, reparei que os meus próprios movimentos estavam limitados e que apesar de até então não der notado, pela dor que se sobreponha a essa, também os meus braços e pulsos se encontravam doridos e uma sensação de estar à beira de deslocar os ossos e estilhaçar os músculos dos meus ombros fez-se presente. A consciência destas impressões veio pouco antes da clarificação da minha visão e da percepção do porquê das mesmas. Eu encontrava-me no centro de uma sela imunda e pouco iluminada, amordaço e com os braços pendurados por correntes que pendiam do tecto, de tal forma, que apenas a ponta dos meus pés beirava a superfície enlameada do seu pavimento. Mas não estava sozinho… Não consegui perceber de quem se tratava através da sombra ténue que se formava devido a pouca claridade que encontrava passajem por entre uma grande porta de metal entreaberta.

_Até que enfim acordas-te, _filho._ _Esta denominação feita com escárnio mostrava-se desnecessária pois apenas ouvir a sua voz foi suficiente para perceber, não só de quem se tratava, mas também o que tudo aquilo significava.

De repente memórias dos dias anteriores e da minha tentativa de fuga assolaram a minha mente e eu percebi… Tinha falhado… Se aquele homem estava ali… Se aquele, que toda a sua vida perseguiu sem qualquer piedade todos os demónios e que eu chamara um dia de pai, se encontrava agora, diante de mim, numa sela escura, isso só poderia significar que eu tinha sido descoberto. Que a minha tentativa de fuga tinha fracassado e que nada mais que não fosse esperar pela morte me aguardava. Mas não era isso o mais importante… Não, porque aquela minha fuga, aquela tentativa desesperada de encontrar um lugar diferente em que demónios e humanos fossem tratados de acordo com os seus actos e não com a sua raça… O motivo de eu ter mudado tanto, que desta vez era eu quem estava aprisionado, e não outro alguém a ser olhado por mim com repulsa, tal como eu sabia, apesar da escuridão, que era agora olhado por aquele homem… tudo isso tinha um nome: Naruto… Oh Deus… Por favor… Que seja só eu… Leve-me só a mim… Que ele tenha conseguido fugir… Que esteja bem…

_Ah…. Consegues ouvir? Não é divino?_ Aquele voz delirante de um prazer mesquinho e cruel trouxe-me de volta das minhas preces e fez-me aperceber que aquele lugar não estava rodeado de silêncio, tal como até então o zumbido nos meus ouvidos, devido à pancada que agora tinha a certeza me ter sido dada para me deixar inconsciente fazia entender. Ainda que ao longe, eram perceptíveis gritos de agonia assombrosos, dados naquela voz rouca que eu conhecia tão bem, mas que agora apresentava um tom tão debilitado, mesmo que gritasse desesperadamente, mostrando-se tão diferente do timbre melodioso e determinado que eu tanto amava. Não, não podia ser… Por favor não… Isso… Esses gritos que me atormentaram só poderiam significar uma coisa… Eu não tinha apenas falhado em esconder o meu romance com um demónio… Não tinha apenas falhado na minha tentativa de fuga patética… Tinha falhado em manter oculta a sua localização… Tinha-o entregue de mão beijada à Inquisição para ser queimado… Não tinha sido capaz de manter a minha promessa de fugir com ele e muito menos de o proteger… Quantas vezes não havia lhe prometido que o protegeria de tudo e de todos se fosse necessário? Quantas vezes havia prometido que iria cuidar dele e jamais permitir que algo de mal lhe acontecesse? E no entanto, ali estava eu… Incapaz de o proteger de um único homem… O meu próprio pai… A quem nem sequer fui capaz de ocultar os meus próprios sentimentos para proteger aquele que amava… Apesar de todo o meu treino de indiferença Uchiha… Apesar de todos os anos a tratar os sentimentos como uma fraqueza que jamais deveria ser revelada… Eu não consegui aplicar isso no único momento da minha vida em que realmente tinha importância… E agora assim permanecia… Incapaz de me mover… Incapaz de falar… Apenas deixando que lágrimas corressem dos meus olhos, enquanto permanecia completamente paralisado ouvindo aqueles gritos de sofrimento, incapaz de fazer o que quer que fosse… aplacado por uma sensação de culpa e inutilidade que me consumiam… Eu era um mentiroso que não era capaz de cumprir as suas promessas… Um inútil incapaz de proteger quem amava… A culpa era toda minha e os gritos eram os de Naruto…. E continuaram pelo que pareceu ser anos….

_Eu realmente estou impressionado._ O sorriso que se adivinhava por aquele tom de voz só me deixava cada vez mais aterrorizado e revolvia o meu estômago que só não revirava totalmente tanto pala falta de comida e pela mordaça na minha boca como por aquela sensação de estar a ser sufocado e de não ser hábil de trazer ar aos meus pulmões._ Quando prometes-te à anos atrás que me ajudarias a apanhar todos os demónios, nunca pensei que irias ser tu a chave para capturar o que mais procurei por todos estes anos. Muito bom trabalho Sasuke, mesmo muito bom! Estou orgulhoso…._A culpa era minha toda minha…_ E assim que ele morrer…_ Não por favor não quero ouvir isso._...poderemos dizer que foi tudo um truque para o apanhar e o nome da nossa família permanecerá intacto. Poderemos dizer até que cais-te num feitiço. Mas apesar de tudo lutas-te para o quebrar e por isso o entregas-te. É uma pena que o seu poder era tanto que acabas-te por dar a tua vida para o venceres. Nunca ninguém precisará de saber da vergonha que realmente és.

O que… O meu tormento era tanto que ao princípio não conseguia perceber aquelas palavras. Não as que se referiam a minha morte, essa para mim já era mais que certa, mas as outras que no meio daquele discurso, feito de forma exageradamente teatral, como se realmente sentisse qualquer pena do seu próprio filho, passaram inicialmente despercebidas. _O que mais procurei por todos estes anos… _Poderia isso querer dizer…. Não, não era possível… Não o Naruto… Ele não podia ser aquele demónio que odiei por tanto tempo apenas ouvindo a sua história. O meu Naruto não seria capaz de tamanha atrocidade. É verdade que muitas vezes vi a culpa nos seus olhos… Uma tão imensa que parecia corroer a sua alma. Mas tal como via tudo isso também via a sua essência. E isso fazia com que eu não pudesse acreditar em tal coisa…

_AH! FUI EU… AAAHHH!_ Vindo de longe chegou este grito que por momentos quase me fez vacilar na minha convicção. Mas não… Eu sabia que não era verdade. Eu não poderia estar enganado. Jamais poderia ter errado tanto sobre quem era a pessoa por quem estava disposto a dar a minha… Foi então que no meio da confusão que se criava na minha mente me lembrei que o meu anjo também seria tolo o suficiente para dar a sua por mim… Facto que me foi logo confirmado, apesar de tal coisa não ser necessária.

_Ouves? Ele confessou tudo!_Aquele homem gargalhava… Maldito…_ Confessou que te enfeitiçou apenas para se aproximar da nossa família para se vingar de mim. Ah Sasuke se não fosses tu jamais conseguiríamos.

Sim era verdade… Aquela culpa que me era constantemente relembrada e o facto de aquela confissão não passar da única forma que Naruto encontrou de me tentar salvar. Mas havia ainda tanto que estava por explicar. Afinal o que tinha acontecido naquela noite de há doze anos atrás? Não me permitia a acreditar que o demónio da história que Itachi me contou e que me atirou para a escuridão era também aquele por quem me apaixonei e me fez votar à luz. Mas e se fosse? Se fosse realmente isso poderia acreditar que ele teria mesmo sido capaz de matar os seus próprios pais? Poderia acreditar que a culpa que referiu tantas vezes se ligava a um acto tão hediondo? Uma vez ele havia dito que todas as pessoas com quem já havia partilhado algum laço tinham sido magoadas por sua causa e que, por isso, tinha medo de voltar a magoar alguém, que tinha as suas mãos cobertas de sangue…. Como deveria eu interpretar isto? Na altura não me importei porque acreditei que a pessoa que via à minha frente era o verdadeiro Naruto. Poderia agora o conhecimento que tinha de que ele era aquele demónio mudar isso? Não. Claro que não. Eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu. Mas sei que aquilo que vi, aquele coração puro e maculado apenas por uma tristeza imensa, não seria capaz de magoar alguém. Alguém ser magoado por nossa causa não implica que sejamos nós a infligir essa dor. Afinal não estava eu preso naquele momento pelo que muitos diriam ter sido ele o causador? Mas não era verdade. O culpado não era ele nem o amor que sentia por ele que me faria mil vezes escolher passar o resto da minha vida naquele lugar imundo do que continuar a ouvir os seus gritos de dor. Os verdadeiros culpados eram homens como o meu pai, que destilava o seu veneno sobre mim, mesmo eu estando impossibilitado de me defender. Os culpados eram todos aqueles no poder, que olhavam para as pessoas como meros peões descartáveis, que deveriam ser eliminados quando não se enquadravam nas suas normas. A grande culpada era aquela sociedade corrupta, preconceituosa e podre em que todos vivemos, e nós mesmos porque muito pouco ou nada fazemos para a mudar.

É impressionante como só agora fui capaz de perceber tudo isto. Talvez a sombra de estar perto do fim nos conceda alguma clarividência. É verdade que ainda desconheço o que se passou… Mas de que é que isso importa quando tantas certezas se formam na minha mente? O que realmente importa… O que realmente ficará sempre guardado na nossa alma não é o nosso passado, o nosso presente, nem o nosso futuro. As únicas coisas que perpetuam são os sentimentos. Naruto poderia ter fugido, mas deixou-se capturar para me salvar. É provável que lhe possam ter contado mentiras de como teria sido eu a denuncia-lo. Mas se ele está ali é porque acreditou e confiou em mim. E eu acredito e confio nele, e é por isso, que não há mais qualquer dúvida ou questão a ser resolvida. Eu sei quem ele é… E sei o que significa para mim. Nada mais importa.

Apesar desta aparente sensação de conforto que se instalou no meu coração ele não deixou de estar inquieto a cada novo grito que era ouvido fazendo-me relembrar a cada momento da situação em que me encontrava. Fazendo-me lutar contra aquelas amarras sem qualquer sucesso. Fazendo-me implorar por uma chance, em pensamento, de o salvar. Só uma oportunidade de lhe dizer que acreditava nele acima de tudo. De lhe relembrar uma e outra vez o quanto o amo. Lutei mesmo depois de sentir os meus pulsos serem lacerados e banhados de sangue… Proferi orações e injúrias abafadas por aquela maldita mordaça, que com certeza impedia que ele me conseguisse ouvir (o que deitaria por terra o único verdadeiro trunfo que aqueles homens possuíam, pois se ele não acreditasse que assim me iria salvar ou soubesse que eu estava tão perto poderia vir a juntar as suas últimas forças demoníacas e lutar contra os nossos algozes) até que a minha voz me abandonou completamente. Chorei de dor, de raiva, de frustração, de ódio, de amor, sem me importar com quem quer que fosse aquele monstro que ainda me olhava. De nada me serviu. O tempo pareceu prolongar-se eternamente mas ao mesmo tempo passar tão rápido assim que aqueles gritos, que no fundo eram o único sinal de que ele ainda respirava, cessaram e eu ouvi estas palavras:

_Hm… Parece que está na hora. É uma verdadeira infelicidade que não o possas ver queimar.

A grande porta fechou-se atrás do verdadeiro demónio e eu fui atirado para uma escuridão pior que a própria morte.

**Continua…**

Ok gente espero que tenham gostado… Mais um ou dois capítulos e acaba… OH…. Para quem pensa que vai ter um final de grande tragédia pode continuar a ler pois pode estar enganado… Para quem pensa que um milagre vai acontecer leitura recomenda-se pois enganado pode estar… Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo atraso mas compreendam a vida não está fácil...

Agradeço a todos os que ainda assim acompanham e mais ainda a quem deixa review... (Aqui agradecimento especial a: PhobosFreak e akimitsuki…) Não deixem de o fazer neste capítulo também...

Bjs, Isis...


	15. Chapter 15

Hehe… olá… bem ultimo capitulo…. Ou penúltimo… depende se contarem com o epilogo ou não… Espero que gostem… Tem sido uma viagem escrever Inquisição… Uma muito conturbada que já dura há mesmo muito tempo (quatro anos para ai?)… Mas que me fez muito feliz e que espero que tenha agradado a muita gente também… Bem pela última… ou penúltima vez…

Boa Leitura!

**Capitulo 14: Fogo**

Permaneci paralisado a olhar em frente, para o local, onde se encontrava a única saída possível daquele lugar… Não sabia bem à quanto tempo é que ela se havia fechado… Não a via pela escuridão que imperava ao meu redor… Mas não a conseguia deixar de olhar e de me relembrar vezes e vezes sem conta do momento em que ela se fechou… Parecia que toda a minha vida… todos os momentos tristes e felizes… Todas as recordações com a minha família e com aquele que amei residiam num sonho para além daquela porta invisível de metal… Que tudo me tinha sido arrancado deixando-me vazio… O que restava era uma mera carcaça viva… Um defunto, curioso, não por permanecer de olhos abertos, já que ninguém estaria ali, de qualquer maneira, para os fechar, mas sim, porque estes continuavam a verter lágrimas infindáveis… Apenas isto poderia levar alguém a concluir que ainda estava vivo, pois para além de não haver qualquer movimento, a minha respiração permaneceu entrecortada e inaudível, porque simplesmente não havia motivo para continuar a respirar, e por momentos pensei que até mesmo o meu próprio coração havia parado.

Até que percebi… que espécie de lixo se resignaria assim? Que tipo de pessoa cobarde veria tudo lhe ser arrancado sem lutar até que ao seu último suspiro? Que ser odiável ficaria apenas parado sabendo que do lado de fora daquela porta aquele que dizia amar estava, naquele momento, a ser condenado por aquilo a que chamavam de pecados mas que se o eram o eram de ambos? Um grito gutural formou se na minha garganta e este mostrou-se tão intenso e tão desesperado que nem mesmo aquela mordaça foi capaz de o conter inteiramente… Tudo poderia ser escuridão à minha volta mas os meus olhos só viam o vermelho da minha raiva, a mesma cor do sangue tantas vezes derramado por aqueles ideais baseados no preconceito e no medo do desconhecido, do sangue que escorria pelos meus braços enquanto o meus pulsos eram lacerados à medida que balançava o meu corpo tentando me soltar daquelas correntes… Tudo podia ser inútil… Eu podia nunca me conseguir soltar, nunca conseguir abrir aquela porta e nunca voltar a ver a luz… Mas não podia… Não permitia a mim mesmo ficar parado à espera da morte… Tanto da minha como a de Naruto… Mesmo que os meus pulsos fossem completamente despedaçados pelo metal… Mesmo que visse as minhas mãos serem separadas dos meus braços… Ficaria feliz porque pelo menos ter-me-ia visto livre de uma das minhas prisões… Poderia caminhar até a porta e ficaria mais alguns passos próximo do meu objectivo… Depois teria que a abrir… Estilhaçaria o meu corpo… Partiria todos os meus ossos, jogando-me contra ela até que ela se abrisse, se fosse necessário… Mas sairia dali… E depois mesmo me arrastando, correria… chegaria onde quer que fosse que ele estivesse e salvá-lo-ia ou morreria junto a ele… Atirar-me-ia para aquela fogueira e queimaria com ele para toda a eternidade e mesmo assim essa seria a minha ascensão ao paraíso.

…

Os meus sentidos estavam toldados por aquele imenso desespero, de tal forma, que só quando as mãos de alguém me agarraram evitando que continuasse a me contorcer, até que o meu corpo se quebrasse, é que percebi que a porta se encontrava aberta e que eu não estava mais sozinho… A luz invadiu tenuemente aquele lugar e apesar de a princípio ferir os meus olhos a imagem daquele rosto tão conhecido e semelhante ao meu formou-se rapidamente… O meu irmão encarava-me com tamanho sofrimento que nem mesmo eu o poderia descrever… Fechou os olhos e estes voltaram a abrir-se totalmente diferentes, determinados… Enquanto me começou a soltar…

_Existem momentos que determinam aquilo que realmente somos… Nunca pensei vir a desejar que fosses um cobarde.

_Desculpa Itachi, eu não vou fugir._Agora já estava livre e apesar de todo o meu corpo gritar de dor permanecia encarando-o. Queria ter pedido desculpa por tudo. Dizer que o amava. Pedir-lhe que disse-se o mesmo à nossa mãe. Mas tinha que correr… Não para fugir como me pediu. Ia correr pela minha vida e daquele que amava… Correr pelas nossas almas pressas e amordaçadas neste mundo.

Um último abraço, e parto, deixando para trás toda a esperança de reencontro. Qualquer ilusão de nostalgia. Deixando para trás quem fui e tornando me apenas uma alma levada pelo vento que corre de encontro a uma única certeza: Naruto…

…

Por mais passos que desse, por mais depressa que tentasse correr, por mais vezes que caísse e me voltasse a levantar, parecia que tudo ficava cada vez mais distante a cada passada. O tempo parecia parado e as ruas pareciam correr ao meu lado num ritmo tortuosamente lento. Eu sabia que levaria o seu tempo, uma vez que a prisão onde me encontrava ficava numa zona quase fora da própria cidade, e sabia que estava cada vez mais perto, mas mesmo assim, por mais que tentasse, por mais que forçasse as minhas pernas a moverem-se uma em frente à outra, o tempo à minha volta parecia ter congelado e parecia querer petrificar-me também a mim… Senti uma gota de água escorrer-me pelo rosto, e a esta muitas outras se seguiam… O céu parecia ter começado a chorar e eu recusava-me a pensar que ele talvez pudesse estar a lamentar a morte de um dos seus anjos. Pessoas corriam no sentido oposto buscando abrigo nas suas casas. As poucas que reparavam em mim olhavam-me de forma estranha, não sei se pelas minhas roupas encardidas de sangue ou se pela agonia estampada no meu rosto, mas não lhes dava importância… apenas continuava a correr… não podia parar… Rezava para que o que as demoveu de presenciarem o espectáculo que tinham saído de suas casas para apreciar, fosse a torrente de água que agora caia com força querendo-me levar ao chão, e não o facto de aquele ter simplesmente acabado. O vento fazia-se soprar num assobiar semelhante a um grito de uma mãe que vira o seu filho arrancado dos seus braços. A Terra sofria. E eu simplesmente sem me querer render a esse mesmo sofrimento continuava a correr…

Estava perto… Apenas o virar daquela esquina… E pensar que este era também o lugar onde o vi pela primeira vez… Mas agora não era hora para sucumbir à nostalgia… Travei o meu passo assim que alcancei a praça principal e forcei a minha visão por entre as lágrimas das nuvens… E então vi-o… A minha visão desfocada permitia apenas distinguir contornos do mundo ao meu redor mas mesmo assim fui capaz de vê-lo… Estava acorrentado a um poste no centro de um palanque e a sua cabeça permanecia caída e imóvel assim como os seus cabelos loiros que nem o forte vento era capaz de mover pelo peso da água que deles escorria. Num ímpeto inconsciente voltei a correr acabando com a distância entre nós e assim que cheguei à sua beira percebi o seu corpo nu e imaculado sem qualquer dano ou ferida… Poderia ser verdade estaria ele bem? São e salvo… Por momentos deixei-me inundar de esperança, buscando acreditar que os gritos de dor que havia escutado naquela cela imunda não passavam de um truque da minha imaginação… Procurei levantar a sua cabeça com as minhas mãos e ao toca-lo percebi o quão frio se encontrava o seu rosto… Mas o de quem não estaria debaixo daquela chuva? No entanto ao ergue-lo deparei-me com os seus azuis olhos abertos… empalidecidos… sem vida… Não… O mundo pareceu girar à minha volta… O ar travou nos meus pulmões… Uma sensação de quem quer gritar eternamente mas que não encontra voz… As minhas forças foram me arrancadas enquanto o peso da realidade caía sobre mim e só não sucumbi, ali mesmo, de joelhos diante de si pelo instinto que se revelou em mim quando vi guardas a aproximarem-se…

Recusando-me a aceitar a verdade e não possuindo tempo para pensar… Pego numa pedra e bato contra o cadeado soltando assim as correntes que o prendiam… Amparo o seu corpo antes que este caía e pondo-o ao colo… desato a correr sem rumo fugindo não só dos nossos algozes mas também da visão do seu rosto, dos seus olhos frios, gélidos, mortos… Enquanto corro, palavras saem da minha boca sem nem eu mesmo me aperceber…

_Acorda! Naruto… meu amor… por favor acorda!

Mas nada… a ilusão de que ele poderia simplesmente acordar de um sono profundo e me responder voltando a abraçar-me, vai-se esvanecendo, e eu abstenho-me de olhar novamente o seu rosto evitando assim também encarar a realidade…

Vejo uma pequena porta aberta, e sem nem mesmo reparar onde, entro, fechando-a atrás de mim… A catedral… Observo tudo à minha volta num frenesi intenso e atormentado e confirmo que todas as outras portas se encontram fechadas… Havíamos encontrado um refugio muito inusitado… Com a minha mente em branco dirijo-me agora com passos lentos e pesados ao altar e deposito ali o corpo do meu anjo. Tão lindo e puro… se não fossem aqueles olhos que não posso mais evitar encarar… Aqueles olhos que eu tanto amava mas que agora me atormentavam por não resplandecerem a vida e o amor de outrora… Por estarem vazios de alma… Afago o seu corpo deixando as lágrimas correram livremente… Pouso a cabeça sobre o seu peito frio… O coração não bate… Ele não respira… Curvo-me sobre ele colando as nossas testas e vejo as minhas lágrimas caírem nas suas bochechas parecendo que também ele chorava… Ergo a minha mão tremente e fecho as suas pálpebras deixando que um sorriso amargo se desenhe no meu rosto enquanto enceno na minha mente uma peça na qual ele se encontra apenas adormecido…

_Shss… Descansa meu anjo… Eu estou aqui… Estou ao teu lado… Podes dormir em paz…

_Grande apresentação…_Ouço o bater de palmas…_ Uma tragédia digna de ser comparada aos grandes clássicos… _O ódio instala-se em mim à medida que vou ouvindo aquela voz desprezível a aproximar-se, sinto todo o meu corpo queimar…_ Mas ele não é a Branca de Neve, não vai acordar com um simples beijo… Se bem que devo admitir que foi difícil de matar… À medida que as chamas o consumiam o seu corpo lutava para se regenerar… Nunca tinha visto tamanho poder demoníaco… No final acabou por morrer sem um único arranhão no corpo… E mesmo antes de a chuva começar a cair foi um espectáculo digno de se ver…

O meu corpo parece estar imobilizado pelo ódio… Quase como que o processo de acumulação de energia antes de uma grande explosão… Mesmo assim volto me lentamente para aquele ser que sai das sombras atravessando a porta de uma pequena sala de apoio escondida por trás de uma pintura da caminhada de Cristo ao Calvário (do outro lado simetricamente existe uma outra da sua ressurreição e ao centro um enorme crucifixo)… O meu pai… Aquele monstro que havia roubado a vida do meu anjo caminha com um sorriso vitorioso que é a representação do pecado, da malícia, do orgulho, do preconceito, do rancor…

_Devolve-o… _Acabo por gritar agarrando-me ao corpo daquele que tanto amei, não que ainda amo…_ Devolve-o… Faz com que ele acorde… _Quem quer que ouvisse pensaria que eu estaria a falar com aquele monstro a quem chamei de pai, tal como ele mesmo pensou, mas na verdade estas eram dirigidas para a imagem de Cristo crucificado que se erguia ao seu lado… Este era o meu último pedido a Deus… Foi em nome Dele que Naruto foi morto então só Ele o poderia devolver… Mas Deus nunca atendeu este tipo de pedidos e mais uma vez permaneceu silencioso apenas observando e julgando aqueles que se diziam seus filhos. Ora se o homem a quem chamei pai se havia revelado o próprio demónio porque haveria este Pai de se revelar misericordioso para com o pedido de um filho que tantas afrontas lhe havia feito?… E porque deveria eu de estar à espera de qualquer benevolência que fosse?… Se fosse o inferno a juntar-me com o meu Naruto, porque não haveria também eu, de voltar as minhas costas a alguém que ainda não se havia revelado para nos ajudar?

_Ahahah_ Aquele homem ria…_ Não sejas idiota Sasuke, ele está morto. Assim como tu também vais estar dentro de momentos. Estás cercado … Devias ter escapado quando te foi oferecida oportunidade mas em vez disso escolhes-te morrer ao lado desse demónio… Agora pára de contaminar a casa de Deus e aceita o teu destino ao lado dele nas chamas do inferno…

Um sorriso sádico formou-se no meu rosto. Um desejo de vingança implacável que me fez descobrir que Lúcifer também residia dentro de mim. O ódio que havia crescido e proliferado deu lugar à loucura nascida do ventre do desespero… Enlouquecido pelo sofrimento fiz aquilo que sempre me ensinaram… puni o demónio que se revelava à minha frente…

_Contaminar a casa de Deus? Arder no Inferno? _Eu ria ensandecido enquanto lágrimas corriam sem qualquer pudor…_ Até que nem é má ideia… Vamos purificar este mundo levando todos os demónios para o inferno, não é pai? Ah… é pena que o demónio esteja dentro de todos nós… É pena, que não os poderei levar a todos… Mas posso te levar a ti, pai, comigo para o inferno…

Num impulso enraivecido corro para um dos enormes candelabros de azeite que repousam ao lado do altar fazendo-o cair sobre aquele demónio, à minha frente… O último que irei punir mas que representa tudo o que deve ser punido… Mas mesmo assim sofro… Sofro pelo meu homem que sucumbiu às incitações que Satanás sussurrou ao seu ouvido… Odeio-o e desejo a sua morte, mas relembro-me dos poucos momentos em que ainda não tinha sido levado completamente para as trevas, e nos quais o pude ver como um pai… O manto que o cobria entra rapidamente em combustão e eu assisto horrorizado e ao mesmo tempo delirante enquanto aquele ser tenta fugir aos gritos esbracejando por uma das portas laterais. Não me importando em me queimar também, agarro um dos seus braços lançando-o de novo contra os bancos do altar… Rio e choro… Enalteço a sua morte e sofro com o seu desespero… Assisto-o erguer-se em sofrimento apoiando-se aos pés de Cristo e olhando para ele suplicante e sei que estou a ensandecer quando julgo ver o mesmo voltando-lhe o rosto com olhar de desdém… E ele grita… e chora… e reza por um paraíso perdido… E queima… O que resta daquele corpo enegrecido continua a ser consumido pelas chamas muito depois dos seus gritos cessarem… Na sua fuga havia pegado fogo a uma grande cortina que se erguia até ao tecto… Pedaços de tecidos em chamas chovem perante mim e ateiam facilmente os bancos de madeira e os muitos outros cortinados onde pousam… Não importa mais…

Dirijo-me para o altar e sento-me sobre ele trazendo para os meus braços o corpo do meu anjo adormecido, olho para o quadro de ressurreição, e percebo que afinal ainda existia um outro pedido: que também nós um dia possamos renascer, seja no céu, no inferno, num qualquer outro lugar ou época, mas que as nossas almas permaneçam juntas…

Lá fora o céu chora sem parar… No interior daquelas paredes de pedra o fogo espalha-se consumindo consigo o maior de todos os pecados: o amor…

**Continua… **

OK... pessoas que não queriam um final trágico não me matem... sempre foi mais ou menos assim o final que eu queria dar para esta fic... mas lembrem-se que ainda falta o epilogo e vá não sei mas se calhar ate é alguma coisa para animar as odes...  
Quero agradecer desde já a todos os que leram... mas não se preocupem que no epilogo eu faço um agradecimento como deve ser... até porque ainda vai faltar quem leu este capitulo e deixou review...  
O epilogo vai ser a minha prenda de Natal para vocês então em vez de procurarem no sapatinho procurem no pc, ok?  
Espero mesmo não ter decepcionado ninguém... sei que muita gente esperava um final diferente mas pondo essas diferenças de parte espero que tenham gostado...  
Por favor digam-me tudo o que acharam... coisas boas ou más... qualquer comentário e bem vindo...  
Até ao Natal... Bjs...


	16. Chapter 16

Olá. Aqui está então o epílogo, o meu presentinho de Natal (ligeiramente atrasado) para todos, pelo que espero que gostem.

Boa leitura…

**Epílogo**

**Actualidade…**

_Naru hora de acordar_ não percebo como é que à quarta tentativa ainda consigo ser atencioso ao ponto de continuar a sussurrar lhe estas palavras ao ouvido mordendo de seguida suavemente a sua orelha, mas a verdade é que este loiro dá-me a volta à cabeça… especialmente quando está parcialmente nu na minha cama todo enroscado nos lençóis e a dormir que nem um anjo…

_hm… Só mais cinco minutos…_ A cara manhosa e sonolenta que faz enquanto tenta encolher-se ainda mais numa bolinha é adorável, mas não posso ceder assim tão facilmente.

_Já me estás a pedir mais cinco minutos à mais de uma hora… Vá lá pensei que querias ir ver a catedral_ A verdade é que nos encontramos de férias, numa espécie de lua de mel, e uma das maiores razões para ter-mos escolhido esta cidade é pela existência desta catedral que estamos a falar… Mas entre conhecer a cidade em si, e conhecer ainda melhor a cama, a banheira, entre outros locais deste quarto de hotel (e não só do quarto mas acho que assim se consegue perceber a ideia) a visita ao dito local religioso tem sido alterada e amanha já estaremos de partida sendo então este o último dia para fazermos a nossa visita…

_Vamos de tarde…

_Já é de tarde… Passas-te a manhã toda a dormir…_ Ele volta-se para mim fingindo-se indignado e responde com aquela cara de amuo que eu tanto amo e que faz com que eu não possa evitar dar um dos meus sorrisos de lado…

_Talvez se um certo alguém me deixa-se dormir durante a noite eu conseguisse levantar-me mais cedo!

_Vá lá… Não te finjas de amuado. Eu ontem não ouvi nenhuma reclamação. _Acabo por apanhar com uma almofada na cara por este meu comentário enquanto ele se levanta e dirige-se até à casa de banho deitando-me ainda a língua de fora de um jeito rebelde e brincalhão antes de fechar a porta.

…

Depois de o Naruto tomar um banho prolongado pela minha tentativa de intromissão à qual ele respondeu ainda a fazer-se de amuado que estávamos atrasados, ameaçando fazer de mim o uke, para condizer com o meu nome, se eu não o deixa-se banhar-se em paz, fomos almoçar as três e meia da tarde, e então dirigimo-nos para a catedral. O edifício era majestoso e a sua imponência e a magnitude do trabalho tanto arquitectónico como de decoração que exibia não deixavam adivinhar o grande incêndio que havia ocorrido ali à várias gerações atrás. Sem dúvida que a tentativa de recuperação e melhoria do mesmo tinha compensado.

À medida que caminhamos por entre a fileira de bancos até ao altar relembro-me da razão que nos trouxe ali, que nada se prende a crenças religiosas como seria espectável. O meu nome Uchiha Sasuke carregava um passado e simbologia invulgares. Na verdade um antepassado meu já havia envergado esse nome tendo este ficado para a história dentro da nossa família a princípio como um nome proibido até mesmo de ser citado mas depois graças à descoberta do diário pertencente ao irmão do mesmo, o meu tetra-tetra-tetra…avô: Uchiha Itachi, que não só contava as suas próprias desventuras, mas também, romanceava sobre a história de amor do seu irmãozinho com um dito demónio, tendo-o escrito até mesmo na primeira pessoa, ousadia pela qual se desculpava mas que se devia à sua intenção de tornar o conto algo mais real e que pudesse ser transmitido como um ensinamento ao longo dos tempos… E assim foi… A lenda foi contada e recontada até ao ponto em que os meus pais e os seus excêntricos amigos resolveram dar aos seus filhos, que logo à nascença possuíam características tão semelhantes aos protagonistas, o nome dos mesmos: Sasuke e Naruto. Mal eles sabiam que também nós estaríamos destinados a vivenciar a nossa própria história de amor. Por vezes pergunto-me se o poder que os nossos nomes carrega terá tido algum tipo de influência sobre isso, mas não considero o destino como algo decisivo… A verdade é que nós crescemos como pessoas diferentes daquelas que viveram no passado, tivemos experiências distintas, e cada um de nós se apaixonou um pelo outro e não pelo fantasma de alguém que não conhecíamos. Já nos disseram em jeito de brincadeira que somos a reencarnação dos defuntos mas se tal é verdade não sei e para dizer a verdade pouco me importa. A certeza de que amo o meu Naruto é mais que suficiente.

Mesmo assim, e depois de termos ouvido aquela narração diversas vezes, à qual foi dado o nome de "Inquisição", não poderíamos deixar de visitar este local assim que possível. Nele descansa ainda hoje o demónio com o qual fantasiamos tantas vezes, mas agora não possui mais essa designação, muito pelo contrário. É irónico pensar que alguém que foi torturado e queimado vivo em nome da Igreja, sim porque apesar de ser isso que clamavam me recuso a dizer que tais actos possam ter sido cometidos em nome de Deus, envergue agora o título de Santo. À medida que a catedral original queimava o seu corpo foi mantido intacto, ao contrário dos corpos do homem que amou e do assassino que condenou a ambos, que foram reduzidos a cinzas, o seu manteve-se imaculado e assim permaneceu, até aos dias de hoje, concedendo-lhe assim, como em muitos outros casos semelhantes, a denominação de alguém que havia sido escolhido pelo Senhor.

Quão perplexas devem ter ficado as pessoas daquela época ao chegarem a uma Igreja devastada pelas chamas e encontrarem sobre os escombros depositado sobre o altar o corpo de um pequeno anjo iluminado pela luz do sol, pela luz de Deus. Talvez o espanto se compare ao que sinto agora ao observar aquele sacrário de vidro e encontrar um rosto e um corpo vestido de branco tão semelhante ao do meu Naruto, não fosse pela falta de vida que apesar da conservação inigualável ainda estava presente. E é com espanto também que noto que pelas bochechas rosadas do Naruto vivo ao meu lado escorrem solitárias lágrimas silenciosas.

_Calma Naru…_ Estico a minha mão até à sua face e procuro enxaguar delicadamente as suas lágrimas com o meu polegar._ Eu sei que ele é realmente um pouco parecido mas não precisas de ficar assustado.

_Sasuke, eu não sou medricas, não estou assustado!_Lá volta aquela carinha de amuado fofo outra vez mas rapidamente é substituída por um semblante bem mais carregado…_ É só que é triste.

_Triste?

_Sim… Nós ouvimos a história dele tantas vezes e sabíamos que o corpo ainda se encontrava aqui, mas não te esqueças que ele nunca estava sozinho. É a história do Naruto sim, mas também a do Sasuke, e vê-lo aqui sozinho condenado a passar a eternidade num caixão transparente separado da pessoa que amou faz-me pensar se não teria sido melhor que também ele tivesse sido convertido a cinzas.

Sorrio. Que mais posso fazer quando ouço estas palavras ditas com tamanha preocupação? Este é o meu Naruto, alguém cujo sorriso ilumina todo o universo, que vive para trazer felicidade e que se preocupa até mesmo por alguém que já morreu à várias centenas de anos. Que busca na história de cada um o que ela tem de melhor e cuida das feridas das suas almas com palavras doces e carinho.

_Não te preocupes._Digo-o abraçando-o tentando passar-lhe algum conforto._Eu tenho a certeza que onde quer que estejam eles estão juntos.

_Como assim?

_O corpo é algo efémero Naruto. Mesmo que ele não seja reduzido a pó e se mantenha indefinidamente, ele não passa de um mero receptáculo para aquilo que realmente somos. O que nos torna humanos, o que nos faz amar não pode ser algo tão frágil como o mero corpo humano. Tem que ser algo superior, algo constante e eterno ao qual chamamos alma. O corpo do meu antepassado pode ter desaparecido e este pode permanecer aqui mas eu tenho a certeza que as suas almas onde quer que estejam estão juntas._ Vejo aquele outro anjo que tenho perante mim e ao qual chamo meu a abrir um dos seus mais bonitos sorrisos enquanto entrelaça os seus dedos com os meus e se aproxima olhando-me nos olhos com aquele céu azul brilhante.

_É, tens razão. De certeza que estão juntos e a sorrir, para toda a eternidade.

**FIM**

Uau… Não acredito que acabei… Não sei se rio ou se choro… Vou ter mesmo saudades de escrever esta fic… mas enfim um dia tinha que chegar ao fim e eu estou mesmo orgulhosa com o que fiz… Quero agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanharam e deixaram review… Cada um deles era sem dúvida o maior incentivo possível para que este trabalho fosse terminado. Peço desculpa se deixei de responder a algum mas acreditem que li todos muito atentamente tive em conta cada uma das vossas opiniões e trabalhei para não vos desiludir. Espero que deixem review também neste último capítulo para saber se realmente gostaram até ao final ou não.

Vemo-nos então noutras fic's quer sejam as que me encontro agora a escrever caso estejam interessados pelo que faço já um momento de publicidade quer em próximas ou até nos vossos próprios trabalhos…

Publicidade ON:

**MP:** é aquilo que muitos poderiam considerar uma fic colegial já que se passa na actualidade e os personagens frequentam o secundário mas na verdade eu acho que se trata de uma fic bem mais profunda... É uma espécie de comedia levada à tragédia pelo encontro de duas personagens Naruto (cómico) e Sasuke (trágico) em que a realidade ou a ilusão de cada um se confundem e só no fim veremos qual prevalecerá...

**O Bobo da corte:** Trata-se de um romance histórico... Mas não de um muito típico na medida que irão existir três casais... Itanaru; Sasunaru e Sainaru... que estão envolvidos num mar de intrigas da corte dos finais do século dezassete... eu não posso dizer muito porque se não tenho medo de revelar a historia... Mas eu acho que para quem gostou de inquisição esta provavelmente será uma fic a ter em conta... e não querendo ser convencida penso que em termos de elaboração de escrita é um dos meus melhores trabalhos ate agora...

Publicidade OFF

Resta-me então voltar agradecer… Qualquer dúvida que possa surgir não hesitem em me mandar um mail ou algo assim…

Bjs… e Até à próxima


End file.
